Fate Hackers Rising: Ichika of the Rebellion(reuploaded)
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: This is the Fate Hackers: Ichika of the Rebellion reupload. This was written by Labmember009Isaac and after long thinking, I decided to put it back online. This is not my story, I just own a copy of it. The world we knew no longer existed. Everything went down and changed. My older sister, my clan abondoned me. My name is Ichika and this is my rebellion. Warning, dark fic.
1. The day the Reaper was born

**Hacker Rises: Ichika of the Insurrection is inspired by The Curse of Hatred by IrateWritreviewer and Hacker Fire by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov. It will contain heavy elements from Fate Zero and Metal Gear.**

 **Heavy disclaimer**

This is not my story. This is a story that was made and owned by Labmember009Isaac. I have worked with the guy on this story as confidant, beta reader, I worked with him on ideas.

So I was a lot involved in this story. I also happen to have copies of this work on my computer left.

Labmember stopped working on this story easily in December last year after he pulled his stories and his profile offline for personal reasons. As respect for the writer and his friend, I will not disclose those reasons. Nor will I claim that I own this story.

I have thought a long and hard time deciding if I would put this story online again. It wasn't easy. I don't want to claim that this story is my own work. No, it's not. This is a story made by Labmember009Isaac and I was merely on the sidelines working with him on this. But I wanted to give this story a chance to shine again and I want people to know what kind of genius made this.

I have three things I have to say.

One. I do not own this story. This isn't my story. It's a story that was made by a friend and that I only want to put online because I find it too good to be hidden. But I do not want to take any credit or glory for this. Those things go to Isaac.

Two. I will not continue this story. First of all, because I don't think it would be fitting. This story is a story made by another writer than me and he and I have a working style too different that I'm afraid I might damage it. There are too many other elements mixed in this story that I do not think it would be fitting for me to continue.

Last. Please do not contact Isaac as to why he stopped with this story. Those reasons are personal and he wishes to be left alone. As a friend, I own that to him. I haven't heard from him in a long time and I don't know wherever it's in my right to put it online. Still, I did. Because I think it deserves a chance.

Please don't think I have done this to claim credit or anything like that. That was never my intention. I just want this story to be read and that some of you might know what kind of genius Labmember009Isaac is.

That is all, enjoy reading.

 **.o0o.**

Humanity never changes. War, the most basic characteristic of humanity, never ends. People always fight to dominate each other, whether it is about nations, ideologies, ethnicity, or genders. War is the embodiment of Darwinism. For many years, humanity have been embroiled in conflicts, whether it's tribal conflicts, civil wars, global wars, war on terror, or worst, the catastrophic "Gender Wars"

"Gender Wars", as what it is written, is a series of conflicts between the men and the women. Its root can be traced back to the War on Terrorism, specifically, the United Nations-Islamic States conflicts. To eliminate the Muslim Jihadist group named Islamic State, the United States invented the first powered exoskeleton armor named "Mobile Frame" in the year 2018. As its name suggested, it is a high performing exoskeleton suit that work in sync with nanites implanted in its users' body. It improves soldiers' speed, strength, agility, and reaction time through the use of nanites, hydraulic servos, carbon nanotube, and onboard computer. With the advent of "Mobile Frame" and weaponized drones, many prolonged conflicts were resolved such as the destruction of multiple jihadist groups and the reunification of Korea.

With many nations experimenting nanites and exoskeleton suits, Dr. Tabane Shinonono invents the Infinite Stratos, a high performing, weaponized exoskeleton armor that renders conventional warfare obsolete in the year 2025. Because of its lethal nature, Alaska Treaty is created to limit the usage of Infinite Stratos and enforce the even distribution of IS Cores.

The invention of Infinite Stratos has another impact on society. Since only women can pilot the suit, many men find themselves living under the oppression of women. Many war veterans find themselves neglected by their government, disposed as trash in favor of Infinite Stratos. Another impact is the creation of Mondo Grosso, where IS pilots from other nations compete in each other similar to the Olympic game. One of its famous pilot is Chifuyu Orimura, commonly referred to as the Brunhilde.

While the IS pilots live in luxurious lives, men's rights are neglected. Tensions rise between men and women. It wouldn't be long for the world to erupt into a new era of chaos.

 **.o0o.**

Four billion lives ended on August 29, 2030. Most men that are deemed as a potential threat to matriarchal society were systematically killed by the women. The other that were spared are now enslaved by the women. Only few men escape from the women's tyranny.

Ichika is one of the survivor. Along with his twin sister, they saw his father, mother, and friends killed by the abominations named Infinite Stratos. Why does it happen? Because of a mysterious epidemic that spreads and kills people rapidly. Because of the baseless rumor that males were the source of the epidemic. Because of that simple reason, the male gender was almost erased from the surface of the planet. That atrocious massacre, named the "Judgement Day", marked the beginning of the Gender Wars.

"Ichika-nii, what is going to happen to us?" His grief-stricken twin sister asks, looking for guidance from him.

" _Ichika, protect Madoka at all cost, and...avenge…for…"_

"Madoka, I swear…! I'm going to obliterate Japan! So help me." With his rage barely contained, the boy declares with strong conviction.

 **.o0o.**

 **Hacker Rises: Ichika of the Insurrection**

 **Intro Song: Colors by Flow.**

 **.o0o.**

Those women supremacist, slaughtering men like cattle. They are not human. Truly, devils not only come from hell, they come from the sky above. Those wicked pilots, trampling the human lives as they are nothing. Where is justice when people need it?

Ichika gritted his teeth. His anger bottles up inside him, threatens to destroy his sanity. If only he has the power, the strength to change the world, to right the wrong, he wouldn't have to live a pathetic life as a homeless, constantly worries that people will harm him and Madoka.

As her older sibling, Ichika looks after Madoka. Being the only person who he can trust right now, he makes sure nothing dangerous will ever happen to her. Somewhere along their journey, Rin, a good friend of Ichika that comes from Taiwan, join him after she loses her parents too. While camping inside an abandoned highway tunnel, Ichika make a small pot of chicken soup he stole from the abandoned supermarket for his group of survivors. A small, genuine smile curls up on his face when he sees Madoka and Rin sleeping soundly.

"Hey, dinner's ready." He brings them the food.

"Ichika?" Rin wakes up groggily.

"It's hot, so be careful, Rin."

"Niichan, what is your plan?"

"We have to get away from the city as soon as possible." To be honest, Ichika didn't know what to do beside escaping to the countryside. Being the de facto leader of his band of survivors is certainly a stressful task.

"You should eat, niichan. I'll watch out for any enemies right now." Madoka quickly takes Ichika's spot. Even though everything appears to be normal, Madoka does not lower her guard. She knows that she cannot afford to have her guard lowered. As she sees a small ray of light outside the tunnel, she put out the fire instinctively.

"Where does it come from?" Ichika asks her quietly.

"It comes from the south entrance in the northbound tunnel. Going out on the southbound tunnel is not a good idea."

"We'll take the maintenance shaft." Before they could move, they finds themselves confronted by two Uchiganes.

"Ahh, looks like there is an animal to be slain." The pilot motions another pilot to take Rin and Madoka.

"Do you know who you are pointing your weapon at?" He asks defiantly.

"Of course I know. As a proud IS pilot, I will slay Chifuyu-sama's weakness." The pilot, no, the monster wearing the skin of human declares haughtily.

 _They will still kill me even though they know who my sister is. There is no use. I'm on my own now._

"Any last word?"

Ichika resigns to his inevitable fate, knowing whatever he did will be futile. "Rin, I love you."

"Noo!" The Taiwanese girl screams, prying the metallic claw of the Uchigane off her. The pilot finds the scene in front of her amusing. "Why would you want to save a scum like him when you could go with us and live a better life?"

"If we abandon him, it would be the same as betraying him." Rin struggles in vain, trying to free herself from the clutch of the vile woman.

"I would rather die than betraying my brother."

"Interesting, you would rather lay down your life for this dog. Then I will grant you your wish."

Before the pilot can shoot Ichika, she falls onto the ground with a hole in her head. The other pilot looks for the enemies frantically, but she is shot dead instantly.

"What…" Who rescues Ichika? How did they defeat the IS without an IS? Ichika looks to his left and sees a platoon of six soldiers, each equipped with the obsolete Mobile Frame.

"How many survivors do we get?"

"Three children. The IS pilots are dead." The leader of the group, a woman in her late 40s with her hair tied up in a ponytail, approaches the three children. "Good work, the End."

Far away from the two deceased IS pilots, an old soldier in his mid-eighties loads a fresh clip of magazine with IS-piercing rounds into his semi-automatic sniper rifle. Taking advantage of IS's unequal shield's distribution, the aged sniper killed them using his sniper rifle only.

"Boss, the enemy reinforcements are coming. What is your commands?" One of the platoon's member asks.

"We will abort our mission to capture Tabane Shinonono. Tell Outer Haven that the Boss is bringing three survivors back."

"The Boss…leader of the Cobra Unit," Ichika stammers out. In front of him stands the renown counterterrorist platoon from the War on Terror. What are they doing here? Why are they here? Why do they save them?

"Come with us if you want to live." Without hesitation, Ichika and his group accept their help.

 **.o0o.**

"Ichika Orimura...national Kendo Champion during in his sixth year in elementary school, and the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura. He will beneficiary in our war against the IS's tyranny," The head of the Outer Haven, as well as the superior of the Boss, voices his opinion.

"Mr. Smirnov, we can't force Ichika Orimura to join our cause. He is too young for this." The Boss disagrees.

"He will be the one that is making the choice, not us," The Russian pauses. "We are losing this war already. We have to do whatever possible to survive and defeat the IS's tyranny. I intend to tell him the unbiased truth of joining Outer Haven. If we are to recruit him, we have to do it fairly."

"I see your point, commander." While the former American's soldier disagrees with her superior's idea of recruiting a twelve years old into the organization, she knows that his choice is logical.

"Thank you for understanding my choice, Evelyn. Please bring them in." As the door of his office opens, Ichika walks in with confidence and dignity. In front of him stands a tall man in his mid-sixties. He has short hair with a large scar running down his left eye. Sensing an authoritative aura from the head of the Outer Haven, he salutes in respect.

"At ease, young one." Mr. Smirnov motions him to take a seat. "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? My name is Sergei Smirnov."

"Ichika Orimura, Sir." While Sergei is kind hearted, Ichika couldn't help but feel intimidated by his imposing presence.

"Do you desire the strength to fight against the injustice in the world." The Russian asks.

"Sir, it sickens me to see men been oppressed by women. I want to do something about it." Ichika answers as truthfully as possible.

"Then I will strike a deal with you. Outer Haven, known as the Phantom Task by the public, is a mercenary group founded to fight against the tyranny of women and IS. Most of our members are war veterans who are mistreated and discarded by the governments because of Infinite Stratos." The man pauses and wait for Ichika to comprehend the information.

"If you do not wish to join us, we will erase your memory of Outer Haven and send you to countries free of Infinite Stratos. You will have the chance to start a new life. If you wish to join our cause, you will live a life different from other people. You will never have a normal life until we freed the world from women's oppression. The choices are in your hand now. You must think carefully."

The idea of joining Outer Haven is very appealing to Ichika. He knows that he will have the strength to fight back against women's oppression. On the other hand, his life would be at stake every moment. It is not an easy decision.

" _You pathetic dog, didn't your parents taught you to submit to women?"_

" _Know your place, boy."_ The memories of living under the oppression of women make Ichika's blood boil, but he reminds himself that his true enemies are the women supremacist and their supporters. Knowing that he cannot change the world without getting his hand dirtied, he makes the decision.

"Mr. Smirnov, I hereby accept your contract."

 **.o0o.**

Six months have passed ever since the Judgement Day occurred. The men that were spared now live under the mercy of women. They lose their job, their wealth, their rights, and their pride. Some men take refuge in non-IS countries to escape gender discrimination, though only and handful of them escaped. Some men, like Ichika, end up joining the Outer Haven to free the world from the women's tyranny.

Outer Haven trains Ichika in all forms of combat, ranging from sniping to close quarter combat. Even though the training is harsh, Ichika perseveres. To his surprise, Madoka and Rin join Outer Haven as well. They, however, do not receive easier training. Because of the organization's belief in gender equality, the training the two girls received are just as difficult as what guys received.

"Arrrgh." Ichika grunts as he receives a heavy punch in the stomach from his combat trainer, the Boss, during their sparring session. As expected from a former US spec op, the training she gives is difficult, yet doable if the cadets have strong resolve. The Boss is certainly tougher and stricter than his sister.

"That woman, what gives her the right to beat up us men?" One of the cadets watching the sparring session asks.

"I know right?"

"Do not insult our commander, the Boss. Show proper respect to her because she earns them rightfully." One of the Cobra Unit's soldier scolds the two cadets. "She saved our lives during the Judgement Day."

The Boss ignores the harmful criticism she hears. Ichika, the younger brother of the famous IS pilot Chifuyu Orimura, has the potential. Based on her past experience, she knows that it is necessary to destroy Ichika's comfort zone in order to draw his true strength.

"On your feet, soldier!" She barks. Determines not to give up pathetically, Ichika gets up and fight her with his entire strength until he blacks out.

 **.o0o.**

The Boss waits for Ichika to wake up inside the infirmary. _That boy, he must know that he is stronger than he realized._ Seeing him wake up after two hours, she greets. "Took you long enough. You did well, Ichika."

"Ichika suddenly feels a sharp ache on his head. "What happened?"

"You blacked out and hit your head. Take morphine two times a day. It'll help," She tosses him a box of morphine. "You did well, soldier."

"Thank you. Boss, how come most soldiers in Outer Haven do not address each other in their ranks?"

"If we are united, we stand strong. If we are divided, we fall." The Boss speaks with wisdom. "I consider soldiers that fight alongside with me brothers and sisters in arm. They are my family. We cannot let our ranks divide our camaraderie. That includes you, Ichika. You may have lost your biological family, but you have us."

 **.o0o.**

With intense training, Madoka, Rin, and especially Ichika, become competent fighters in the Outer Haven. As a result, they are sent out to various mission such as hijacking IS and assassinating important military commanders. It was during those missions they made their first kill. Madoka and Rin doesn't take it too well, but they manage to get over it. Ichika, however, have a different experience.

"You mongrel! I'm going to kill you!" the IS pilot yells as she tries to move her battered Infinite Stratos toward Ichika. Through the use of his own Mobile Frame, anti-IS weaponry, and an elaborate trap, he manages to critically damaged his enemies with the help of his comrades. He shot her, permanently crippled her machine.

"Your demise is inevitable, mongrel." He stated coldly. "May the rightful judgement descent upon you." The pilot looks at him in fear. For once, her belief in the invincibility of IS has been shattered. She wants to surrender, yet her entire body is paralyzed in fear.

"Who…who are you?"

"I am your _judge_ , your _punisher_ , and your _executor_ ," Ichika speaks slowly, putting a strong emphasis on those three words. He crouches down in front of the IS pilot, aiming his pistol at her forehead. "Do you fear death?

The pilot is dumbstruck. For once, she regrets participating in the Judgement Day massacre. How ironic it is for a proud woman like her to be stuck in this reversed scenario, where her live is now in the hand of the vengeful youth. Even though she never sees the face of that boy, she knows that in front of her is not a pathetic creature she sought to destroy. In front of her is a grim reaper clad in red armor. "You will." Ichika executes her.

 _My first kill…it is so easy to kill someone. Chifuyu, you are wrong. There is no weight in taking a human life. It feels so easy._ There is no burden, no shame, and no regret in Ichika. He feels nothing, nothing but joy. He is oddly contented to see the arrogant people suffer. Greatly disturbed by his sadistic instincts, Ichika quickly purged his unscrupulous thoughts and returns to his extraction points.

 **.o0o.**

"Alert 1! Alert 1! The Phantom Task have hijacked the Silent Zephyrus. I repeat, the Phantom Task have hijacked the Silent Zephyrus."

"M, what is the Silent Zephyrus's energy level?" Ichika asks as he maneuvers his personal Mobile Frame, the Gloucester. The frame itself consist of geometric armor plates that cover most of the user's body and the servos. Two sets of wheels named Landspinner attached to its ankle, giving it exceptional agility. A knight-like helmets with visual sensors covers Ichika's face. On its back is a hump-like backpack that houses the frame's own engine. The frame Ichika uses is painted in red. It is equipped with two high frequency sword, one anti-IS assault rifle equipped with incendiary rounds and grenade launcher attachment, and a pistol.

"There is only 15 minutes left. What's your plan, niichan?" _Silent Zephyrus, along with its sister unit, the Blue Tears, are incomplete. All of its weapons are offline,_ "This should be enough sufficient. Take down the two IS." Ichika take out his Chemrail Rifle, an assault rifle that shoots out projectile through chemical and electromagnetic means, and shoots down the British IS that bears a strong resemblance to Rafale Revive. Madoka quickly headshot a British IS with her Chemrail rifle.

"Niichan, did you see that headshot? It's cool, isn't it?" Madoka asks energetically. Even though she enjoys the thrill and the adrenaline rush in a battle, she always tries to kill her enemies the quickest way.

"Are you a fool? You are getting distracted." Madoka is disappointed to receives reprimand instead of a praise.

"You're no fun."

"It's to keep you safe. Your safety is my top priority, M," said Ichika in a serious manner. "Go to Westminster Station while I buy us some time. K will be waiting for you inside the Jubilee Line."

"What about you?" Madoka asks worriedly.

"I'll catch up. You'll go ahead. I'll cover you." Ichika smirks confidently. He quickly fires his Chemrail rifle at the British IS's leg. Despite of being inferior to Infinite Stratos, Mobile Frame can fight toe to toe with Infinite Stratos inside a tight space because of its smaller frame. With the correct weapons and skills, the Mobile Frame is capable of destroying the Infinite Stratos. Taking advantage of the environment, Ichika quickly forces one pursuing IS to crash into another IS by shooting its leg thrusters.

Seeing the British IS crashing onto another IS feels satisfying to Ichika. He enjoys seeing the haughty people being humiliated. Those women supremacist should know that even though they have the technological advantage, men will not bow down and become their servant. Using smoke grenade as cover, Ichika manages to escape from the IS's research facility and reunites his subordinates Kerlongsj Orlejov and Madoka.

The small group of freedom fighters quickly loaded the underpowered Silent Zephyrus onto their modified pickup truck and begin their journey toward the extraction point. With Madoka driving the truck, Ichika and Kerlongsj follow from behind.

"Rough day, isn't it, young lad?" Kerlongsj asks. He is a tall, attractive, Flemish man around the age of eighteen. He has green-grey eyes, dark blonde hair, and scars that covers some parts of his left cheeks. Despite being a subordinate of Ichika, the two fighters have a relaxed and casual friendship instead of a commander and subordinate relationship.

"Everything is going as planned. Our unit has achieved its objective. How's the XOF Unit? Have they acquired Project BT's Assault Bits System?" Ichika inquires.

"They are on their way to the extraction point. They are pretty efficient."

"Their Macedonian commander…the man who conquered the occupied Greece from the Islamic State during the War on Terror…I wonder if he would take me as his disciple." Ichika muses while checking his radar. "Three more ISs are coming. Are you prepared for another wave, Orlejov?"

"Of course." Not wasting anytime, the two MF operators shoots the IS. Kerlongsj shoots down one IS, but the two pursuing IS dodge them. One of them shot off Ichika's left arm's armor and get into their close range.

"Blasted supremacist," Ichika mutters angrily, though he did not let his anger cloud his mind. With his anger and hatred toward the female supremacist under his control, he channels his emotions into his strength. He slashes the IS with his high frequency, each time with a heavier strike. They manage to dealt some damage on the IS, they find themselves overwhelmed by the enemies however. Just as the IS are about to strike them down, a loud voice interrupts them.

"Behold, my PEERLESS SOLDIERS!" A loud, boastful voice come out behind the two IS. An armored pickup truck rammed onto one IS while a white and silver Gloucester delivers a blow on the British IS with his sword. Ichika follows the white MF's and begins his combos of attack. The three MFs exchange fire with the British IS until the latter become overwhelmed by them. Ichika and Kerlongsj ram the IS with their arm mounted pile bunkers while the white Gloucester destroy its back thrusters by exploit the chinks in IS's shield.

While the three MFs are dealing with the IS, a tall and burly man steps off from the truck and throw his javelin onto the crushed IS, killing her instantly with strong impacts.

"Don't kill her." The operator of the white Gloucester orders. "We need her for Intel."

"I won't surrender to you scum. I would rather die."

"Too bad, you will live," The white Gloucester quickly knocks out the pilot, "and do not call me scum, you bloody supremacist."

"Don't lose your cool, Arthur." A tall, burly man with short red hair and red beards equipped with maroon Mobile Frame walks behind the white Gloucester. "We still got work to do."

FOX Unit and XOF Unit quickly drive out of the subway tunnel and toward the Thames River. An Outer Haven owned ferry disguised as the British Navy quickly takes them to a long, gigantic submersible battleship named Arsenal Gear.

 **.o0o.**

"Ichika!" Rin embraces him as they disembark from their ferry inside Arsenal Gear's hanger., "I was so worried that the British ***** will kill you."

"I'm hard to be killed, Rin. I plan to fulfill the promise we make before, so I cannot allow myself die yet."

"I'm glad you're safe, Ichika," says Rin as she kisses Ichika. While Ichika and Rin are having their intimate moment, Madoka slumps down on the floor, extremely worn out from the mission. Even though the mission was dangerous, the reward is satisfying. The reward of taking a one week break from the frontline to enjoy a normal life, even if it is short, is satisfying.

"Good job on the mission, Madoka." An English teen in his white MF stands in front of her. The youth who appears to be two years older than Madoka has short blonde hair with bluish-green eyes. While he gives an air of nobility, he does not appear to be haughty. He is certainly charming in her eyes. "Where is my manner? My name is Arthur Kingsley." He introduces himself politely.

"I'm Madoka Orimura."

"Are you related to Chifuyu Orimura?" Arthur tries his best to hide his disdain toward the first IS pilot.

"She is my older sister, but we were abandoned by her during the 'Judgement Day'." Despite Madoka's disappointment toward Chifuyu, she still held onto the belief that Chifuyu has not forsaken them.

"It's a pity. It is nice knowing you, Madoka. Iskandar and I are going to play 'the Great Conquest' after our mission report, do you want to join us?"

 **.o0o.**

"Congratulation on your teams' success to capture the Silent Zephyrus. With your two teams' achievements, we gain valuable equipment that could turn our tide against the tyranny of IS. Because of your hard works, I will grant you two teams a one week break to replenish yourselves for our next project," Mr. Smirnov concludes the mission updates. He looks at the FOX Unit and the XOF Unit proudly. _They will be the candidates for Project Hacker._

"Thank you Sir." While Ichika and Iskandar are on their way back into their quarter, Ichika begin to asks the Macedonian commander. "Mr. Iskandar, I have a favor to ask."

"And what is it, Ichika?" The burly turns his attention onto the young commander.

"Can you take me as your disciple in leading a platoon?" His questions caught Iskandar off guard. No one has ever seek military advices from Iskandar ever since the invention of IS. Out of all the people he met, he never expects to see the Brunhilde's brother seeking to become his disciple. "No, I will not teach you how to lead a platoon, Ichika. I, Iskandar Megalo, the conqueror of Greece, will teach you how to conquer victories that lies beyond the horizon."

 **.o0o.**

For one week, the FOX and the XOF enjoys their short vacation in Flanders. Because Outer Haven is supported by non-IS nations such as Belgium, its members are given the permanent residence to one of the supporting nations. As their vacation ended, they were immediately summoned back to the headquarter to take part in Project Hacker, a super soldier program initiated to counter Infinite Stratos.

Its inventor, an effeminate English man at the age of twenty named Waver Velvet, described it as the perfect way to shame Tabane Shinonono and the bloody Infinite Stratos.

"I will show that Tabane that my Hackers are better than her bloody IS!"

Being prideful of his own work, he explains that the Hackers are soldiers who are infused with one of the six specialized nanites. They are the Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and the Assassin.

Each hacker will have different physical abilities, but in general, they will be faster, stronger, and sturdier than normal human. In addition, they will gain the ability to hack electronics mentally, and summons different weapons similar to Infinite Stratos by using the equalizers implanted in their body through the nanites. While the Hackers will be weaker than IS, they will have weapons powerful enough to destroy IS.

Without too much hesitation, the Cobra Unit, the FOX unit, and the XOF unit, with the exception of Rin and another member, accept the offer to become Hacker. The implanting procedure is extremely painful to endure. Each Hacker are lowered into a water tank with oxygen mask covering their face. Multiple needles pierce their bodies, injecting chemicals and nanites into their bloodstream, tissues, and nervous system. To Ichika, it feels like been pumped with molten steel into his body, melting every bit of his bone away and reforge them into stronger materials. But it is worth it if the augmentation process gives him a mean to fight back against the tyrannical women.

FOX and XOF were merged into one platoon as Foxhound, with Iskandar taking the role of the commander. It's team members are consist of Ichika, Madoka, Kerlongsj, Arthur, and Rin, with Iskandar taking the Rider Class nanites, Ichika taking the Archer Class nanites, Madoka taking the Assassin Class nanites, Kerlongsj taking the Caster Class nanites, and Arthur taking the Saber Class nanites.

"Faster, soldier! Victories lies beyond the horizon, waiting for you to grasp it." Iskandar yells. Under the inspirational leadership of two war veterans, Iskandar and the Boss, the hackers grow stronger each day. They trained and trained until that day come, the day that the Hackers shows their true color.

 **.o0o.**

 **.o0o.**

"The armies of the oppressors, the German and the English, have invade Ostend, threatening the lives of the Belgians living there. But let us not _give into_ their AGRESSION! We will not let the female supremacist tarnish our DIGNITY! Today is the day of men's COUNTERATTACK!" Rider proclaims. Soldiers inside the Ospreys as well as the IS pilots affiliated with Outer Haven erupt in cheers.

"It has been an honor for me to fight alongside you fearless soldiers. Let us raise up our arms and fight on, for that victory will be deliver into our HAND!" Soldiers of Outer Haven pour into the battlefield in their jetpack equipped MF and IS, pushing the English and the German forces out.

"Hacking start. Synchronize Mobile Frame with Beast Frame."

Iskandar descends into the battlefield, riding a terrain-based drone that resembles a mechanical horse. Leading his platoon forward, he takes down an IS that is about to take off with his superheated battle axes. With the help of his platoon, they quickly kill the enemy pilot and continues to defend Ostend from the invaders of overwhelming strength.

This isn't about showing off that men are better than women.

This isn't about making the enemies suffer.

Deep inside, Iskandar knows that he is simply following his heart to do what is right.

In the face of overwhelming risks, Iskandar fights on. He knows that his grandiose speeches are used to hide his worries. As a leader, he cannot, and will not let his heart falter from fear. When he sees a salvos of missiles coming toward him, he yells. "Scatter, soldiers!" He is ready for what's going to happen.

 **.o0o.**

"Foxhound, do you copy? Foxhound, do you copy?" Ichika contacts his platoon urgently. Just a while ago, the Foxhound are scattered by salvos of missiles launched by English military. Ichika checks on the status of his Mobile Frame, noticing that it only takes some minimal damages. He tries to contact his platoon again, but suddenly stop to see the scene that unfolds in front of him.

"My God!" He exclaims quietly. It is a massacre. IS and soldiers from UK and Germany brings many Flemish men out and execute them, only sparing the few obedient one and rounds them up like cattle.

Have they not killed enough people?

Have they truly lost their humanity because of their false sense of superiority?

Ichika contemplates what step he should take. If he killed the hostiles, he will be discovered. A Mobile Frame cannot fight toe to toe with an IS out in the open. He cannot be a reckless fool and confront the IS directly as much as he wanted to. However, if he did not do anything, more lives would be lost.

Ichika quickly kills the armed soldiers from England and purposely allows the sole IS that supervises the hostile platoon to follow him.

The IS pilot is ecstatic. She knows she is going to have fun torturing the sole male that dares to defy the women's authority. Oh, it will be fun to see that dog begs for mercy.

"Come out, little boy. Naughty boy deserved to be punished." She follows him through of collapsed buildings until she reaches the dead end, seeing the red Gloucester waiting for her.

Wait, waiting for her? The pilot has an uneasy feeling. That boy, who is him? She couldn't help but feel a strange, dark, and murderous intent from the pilot of the red Gloucester.

"You entertained me, boy, for leading me to an entertaining chase. But, unfortunately, your life is going to end here. But as an elite, I will allow you to have your last word." She taunts.

"Say, how should a youth who detest the entire world lives his life?" Ichika asks, keeping a careful observation on the IS pilot.

"What, are you some kind of radical?" The IS pilot aims her rifle at Ichika. Why doesn't he cower at the sight of IS? It frustrates her that she is not able to intimidate the boy in front of her.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy. Or having you finally realized…the only who killed are those who are prepared to be killed?"

"What's happening?" She asks alertly. Her machine trembles from the foreboding atmosphere coming from the boy. Suddenly, four chains shot out in the air behind her, pulling her four limbs into different directions. _What? Where does the chains come from? Did he lure me into a trap?_

"You are very careless, not paying attention to what's behind you based on my observation." Ichika walks close to the captured IS, looking at her with pure hatred. "As such, you are very easy to read."

"You ******!" The pilot snarls, futilely trying to break free of her restraint.

"I despise arrogant people like you. Now come forth, **Gate of Arsenal!** " Ichika shouted. Four swords suddenly materialize in the air, floating behind him.

"Who…what are you?" The pilot panicked.

"I am a Hacker," He sends the four swords to rain down on the IS, penetrating her body from four different directions.

"I…somebody please…," She stutters, mouth gurgles with bloods. "and the Hackers will rise." Ichika shoots the pilot in her forehead, putting an end to that proud and despicable pilots.

 _That day, it is the turning point of my life. My old self, as a boy who has no power to change the world, has died. My old self, as a soldier can only hope to have the power to fight the injustice, has died. I was sick of living in a world that couldn't be change, yet in despair, I refuse to give up. But this power, this incredible power, is now mine._

 _Now, from this time forth, may my thoughts be revolutionary, or be nothing worth. Our rebellion, my rebellion, has begun, and there is no turning back._

"Now then."

 **.o0o.**

 **Ending Song: Point of No Return by Starset.**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. First of all, stay strong, Belgium. I planned the attack on Belgium scene before the bombing actually happen, but I have no ill will when I planned the scene, just to clarify.**

 **Mobile Frame resembles human sized Knightmare Frame from Code Geass.**

 **This fanfic contains several elements and reference from other anime and video games. I also borrow several characters from other anime and video game because I don't want to make OCs. Keep in mind that this is not a formal crossover fanfic, so you only need some knowledge on Infinite Stratos.**

 **Now for the characters: The Boss of the Cobra Unit is based on the Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3. The End is based on the End from Metal Gear Solid 3. Arthur Kingsley's appearance is based on Saber from Fate Prototype. Iskandar is based on Rider from Fate Zero. Kerlongsj Orlejov is an OC I borrowed from Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov.**

 **This story will be updated irregularly because of school and also to protect my own psyche. Writing dark fic can take a toll on the author's psyche.**

 **As always, I encourage you, readers, to follow the three Rs:**

 **Read!**

 **Rate!**

 **Review!**


	2. Byakushiki Zero

**Author's Note:** There will be no incestuous relationship in this story unlike other Infinite Stratos fic. I despise incest. It is messed up.

 **.o0o.**

 **Hacker Rises: Ichika of the Rebellion**

 **Stage 2: Byakushiki**

 **Intro Song: Color by Flow**

Ever since the invention of the Infinite Stratos, men has been treated unfairly. Those who disobey the women are often treated horribly. A woman and her younger sister wait inside the main office of a 'correctional' facility, waiting for their brother to be released. However, to say it is a "correctional" facility is an understatement, as it is more akin to Soviet Russia's Gulag.

"Onii-chan!" The younger sister runs toward a boy around the same age as her. He looks battered and worn out. "What have they done to you? You are hurt badly."

"I'm fine, Madoka. I'm fine." Ichika answers, though he seems to be hiding his bitterness. While they are in their way back into the Orimura mansion, Chifuyu looks at the battered Ichika. The fact that she could not save him from physical torture pains her deeply.

"Chifuyu-nee, why didn't you save me from them?" Ichika asks, trying to hold back his tear. Chifuyu didn't know how to answer him. When she heard that Ichika is sentenced to two years of labor camp, she wants to do whatever she could to save him.

However, her grandmother, the head of the matriarchal Orimura clan, tells her that she is not allowed to save him because it is for her to see if her grandson is worthy of being part of the Orimura clan. Torn between her loyalty to Ichika and her family, she chooses not to rescue him.

For protecting his best friend Dan Gotanda and attacking the abusive women in self-defense, Ichika is thrown into the cruel labor camp.

For standing up against injustice, he is subject to torture and humiliation. Why is he so foolish?

Why does he stand up against oppression when he knows that he has nothing to fight back with?

 _Ichika, if you had yielded to authority, I would be able to protect you._

"Ichika-Nii, how could they do this to you, disfigure and torture you? You did nothing wrong," said Madoka angrily.

"Because of my gender, I am treated like trash. Are you going to laugh at my pitiable states?" He asks bitterly. Madoka, however, embraces Ichika.

"I will not. I will follow you wherever you go. I will not leave you. If you suffer, I will suffer with you. If you fight, I will fight alongside with you," She consoles him. "Please don't push me away, niichan."

"I won't, Madoka," said Ichika. Chifuyu feels jealous. Unlike Madoka's sense of unwavering loyalty, Chifuyu always faces the dilemma of choosing which sides to follow. For once, she realizes that Madoka is a better sibling than she is. How ironic it is.

 **.o0o.**

Many things changes during after the massacre of "Judgement Day." Japan begin its territorial expansion thanks to its technological advantage on Infinite Stratos. It expands its territory to Southeastern nations such as Taiwan, Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, and Cambodia.

The Alaska Treaty was disregarded because it is considered "the ancient relic created by the inferior gender to protect themselves" according to the women. The origin of the virus that starts the "Judgement Day" are still shrouded in mystery. As a result, many men are still being systematically captured or eliminated from the face of the Earth.

Many IS nations are united under one banner through the United Nations. They work together to wipe out the virus and spread female dominance throughout the world with conquests.

The identity of pilot of the White Knight, the mysterious IS' pilot that demonstrates the destructive nature of the Infinite Stratos, remain a mystery to the public, although the military is aware of her identity as Chifuyu Orimura. Those who know her identity is subject to gag orders, where they are not allowed to reveal the White Knight's identity to other people without permission, or else they would be eliminated like the rest of the men.

One may wonder why isn't her identity revealed to the public?

To create dominance, a propaganda is needed. The symbol of authority is needed. With Chifuyu Orimura as the White Knight, the female supremacists spread their philosophy through propaganda, through people, and through media. It is a perfect way to become the dominant group is this dystopian, Darwinistic world.

Today is the Landing of Ostend. To eliminate the Phantom Task/Outer Haven and acquire the Stratanium, a newly discovered mineral that powered the Yggdrasil Drive for Mobile Frame and IS Core for Infinite Stratos, the United Nations sends coalition of England and Germany military to invade Belgium through Ostend. It also summons various ace pilots such as Chifuyu Orimura and Claudia Alcott, the older sister of Cecilia Alcott, for the invasion.

Chifuyu looks at the photo of her parents and her siblings sadly. When Chifuyu's grandmother told her that her family are killed by the vile men who defies the female superiority, she swears to avenge for her dead family.

Because of those men, her parents and siblings were killed. Because of them, she is left with Sakura, her youngest sibling.

She will kill the defiant men that causes the death of her family, and nothing will stop her.

"Chifuyu-sama, it is almost the time for us to avenge your two siblings," One of Chifuyu's retainer and wing woman addresses her. Her name is Sayaka Miki, a blue hair girl in her early teen and one of the elite IS pilots.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Is your IS working properly, Sayaka?"

"They are in perfect condition. One of your students wants to talk to you. I shall leave you along with her."

"Instructor." She hears a voice behind her. Turning around, she sees a silver-haired super soldier with eyepatch covering her left eye.

"What are you doing here, Bodewig? Shouldn't you be with your unit?" Chifuyu asks curiously. Laura is about to say about something, but she closes her mouth immediately. Concerned about her student, Chifuyu asks. "What's troubling you?"

"It doesn't feel right, instructor. I mean, we are ordered to kill all the boys except the few that are deemed harmless. Boys are inferior to us, but if we commit wanton slaughter of civilians, wouldn't that make us just as bad as them?"

"We must wipe out the medium that spreads the epidemic. Male threatens our perfect world. We must wipe out the threat before they kill us," said Chifuyu determinedly.

Laura is surprised with instructor's answers. To think that the person she admires possesses a darker side makes her shiver. Nevertheless, she decides to comply with the order and return to her platoon.

Laura's words make Chifuyu doubt her action. Is this what her parents want to see? Is this what Ichika and Madoka wants to see?

Nevertheless, she decides to comply with the orders given to her from the Orimura clan. She checks on her Byakushiki Zero, the prototype, 2.5 IS that serves as the testbed for the proposed IS Byakushiki. The IS itself has white armor with blue and gold trimming. It has two wing-like thrusters that hovers around the back shoulder area. While she checks on her IS, she overhears a conversation between Claudia Alcott and someone else on the phone.

"Cecilia, I promise I'll be there for your birthday party. Just wait for me," said Claudia kindly, "Also, tell mom and dad that I love them."

"I will," said Cecilia, "Hey, sis, at my school's field trip to an Infinite Stratos, I went onto this Infinite Stratos simulator, and I got the highest score out of everyone. It's cool, isn't it?" she recounts her triumphant moment gleefully.

"It's not cool. It's extremely cool. I'm proud of you, Cecilia. I got to go now."

"Win the battle, Claudia," said Cecilia excitedly.

"I will. I call you back later." Claudia ends the call.

 _Another massacre…_ , she thought tiredly, _I don't want to do this anymore, killing people who did nothing wrong against us female._

The idea of massacring many men disgusts Claudia. Even though she believes women are better than men, she despises the idea of killing men to eliminates their resistance. Yet, despite her opposition to the massacre in "Judgement Day" and the idea of systematic massacre of men, she has no choice but to follow the order.

Is this the price that she has to pay to bring honor to the Alcott clan?

Is it worth it to lose her humanity in exchange for honor? Claudia contemplates whether or not she should defect to the men's side.

Will they accept her? Or will they reject her in revenge? Unable to make her decision, Claudia decides to bid her time and enters the battlefield in her Blue Strikers, a prototype IS that resembles the planned Blue Tears that is in construction. It is similar to Blue Tears, but it has wired assault drones instead of remote drones. After receiving her order, she takes off from the aircraft carrier and fly toward Ostend at high velocity.

 **.o0o.**

 _This feeling, the satisfying joy of killing my enemies; why does it keep coming back?_ _I must not let it control me._

After Ichika kills the IS pilot, he deactivates his Gate of Arsenal and quickly checks on the damage IS.

"Hmm. As expected, the IS will shut down once its user dies." Remembering his lesson on the Infinite Stratos schematics during his past training, he quickly removes its IFF (Identification Friends or Foe) device from the IS and hastily install it onto his Gloucester. As expected, the core does not respond to him. Sending his own nanites into the IFF device, he overrides its security system and sees a 3D, bird eye views of Ostend.

Ichika laughs manically. This is great. With the ability to pinpoint the location of his friends and his enemies, it would potentially simplify a IS massacre into a chess-like scenario. Wasting no time, Ichika quickly catches up to the Dauntless is and contacts them.

"Dauntless, this is Archer. Do you copy?" He asks and sees an IS came crashing down near him from above.

"This is Assassin. Took you long enough, Archer." Madoka smiles when she sees her brother.

"I have to shoot my way out of the 'rush hour'", said Ichika, "By the way, nice shot."

With the entire Dauntless assembles, Rider connects the IFF with the entire platoon wirelessly, allowing them to obtain the enemies' location.

"Archer, the Season Squad has lost its commander and one member. For your first lesson, I want you to lead the Season unit and bring them to us at point A7. Assassin, you will assist Archer. The rest of you will follow me. Ostend is not completely overwhelmed by the invaders yet. We will push them out first and capture their aircraft carrier. Is that CLEAR?"

"Crystal Clear, Sir."

"Let's SHOW them what we are made out of."

 **.o0o.**

One may wonder why the invading forces choose to send out Infinite Stratos instead of airstrikes. In conventional warfare, most military commander would order air strikes to neutralize the hostile forces. However, because of Stratanium's volatile nature and the relatively large reserve of Stratanium that lies in the outskirt of Ostend, airstrikes are now the last resort for the German-English alliance.

The invading Infinite Stratos fly low, avoiding crossfires from the portable Anti-IS turrets deployed by the Belgian forces and Haven's forces. Chifuyu, Sayaka, and Claudia speeds through the desolate streets of Ostend, launching full frontal assaults toward their enemies. With Laura Bodewig serving as their sniper, the group of Infinite Stratos strikes down many enemies.

"It's the White Knight!" One Outer Haven's trooper yells in panic. The mere presence of the mysterious knight that plunge the world into living hell spreads fear into the enemies. Yet, despite of seeing her enemies fleeing, Chifuyu offers no mercy.

With her heart hardened, Chifuyu deploys her Reiraku Byakuya, the energy sword that lies dormant with her Yukihira Type 2 sword. The energy sword, however, is more akin to particle beam sword. It is made out of T-Particle contained in force field.

T-Particle is a unique particle that comes from the exhaust of IS Core. It is used as the partial energy shield that only covers the pilot and her surrounding area, although recently, it has been weaponized to serve as the ammunition as beam weaponry.

Chifuyu flies toward her enemies at blinding speed, clashing her shimmering sword with their Mobile Frame.

Heartless…

Ruthless…

Merciless…

For what they had done to her family, she will make sure that her sword engrains fears into the hearts of the enemies.

 **.o0o.**

It is not a good day for Squall. First, Summer, their commander is killed. Then one German IS ambushes them and killed Winter. It is as if the odd is against Autumn and herself.

"Blasted female supremacist, ruining the lives of everyone." She shot the IS down the IS in front of her, but three more IS chases after her.

"Spring, how's the situation over there?" Autumn asks Squall using her codename.

"Not good. I've been chased by two IS." Piloting her own Rafale Revive, Squall shoots the two British IS, but only to find that her rifle runs out of bullets.

Those female supremacists, don't they know that their action would bring forth doom to all women?

 _I'm sorry, Johann, that I cannot change the world for you._ A thin streak of tear trails down Squall's face as she prepares to face the violent end of her struggle.

 **Sssshhhoooo…BOOM!**

An arrow armed with explosive tips hits the pursuing IS, causing it to crash onto the beach.

 _Arrow!?_

"Dive down into the street left of you." A voice instructs Squall.

"Who is this?" She asks cautiously, wanting to make sure that it is not the enemies that infiltrate their communication network.

"I am known as Archer. If you want to survive, your platoon must trust me," the voice continues.

Being asks to follow the conceited, mercilessly Hacker is the last thing Squall expects to happen. Yes, even though she sees Ichika treating his comrades respectfully, she still disliked him for his rude and arrogant attitude toward his enemies.

Yet she chooses follows his instruction because she is aware of his competence in anti-IS combat. She dives downward into the street as instructed. As she tries to evade the two pursuing IS, a Red Gloucester shoots the IS with a crossbow-like weapon.

"Increase the linear acceleration field, Punisher." Ichika orders. Punisher, a crossbow-like weapon with two, long, and thin metallic slabs that attached to the bow part perpendicularly, increases the gravitational force in-between the two slabs and shoots out the explosive-tipped arrow toward the enemies' IS akin to railgun.

Ichika chuckles. He knows how to defeat the seemingly overpowered machine. IS' s shield only covers the IS pilot's body and its surrounding area. Which means its legs, primarily its main thrusters, and its hands, are unshielded. With careful observation, he knows he can defeat the IS like David defeating Goliath with a small piece of rock.

"Your sadist tendency becomes your weakness," said Ichika, "as such, be gone from my sight, scoundrels."

With the hostile IS damaged and disoriented, Ichika leaps out of his hiding place.

 _What is this irregular gravitational fluctuation?_

He summons four assault rifles from thin air and kills the enemy IS with his rifles controlled by his gravitational manipulation power and remote trigger system. Implanted with Archer nanites, Ichika obtains the Reality Marble named Active Movement Controller, or AMC for short. It grants him the power to control gravity, although he isn't fast enough to halt the explosion from damaging his Mobile Frame.

 _How did he-_ "Ahh!" Another pilot screams when her IS gets shot down by a sniper.

Friends or Foes? If the sniper is friendly, why can't the sniper be detected? Squall looks around, but she cannot pinpoint the sniper with either her radar or her hyper sensor.

Far away from Ichika and Squall, Madoka hides inside another building and scans for more targets. With the Assassin nanites implanted, Madoka and her IS gain the ability to camouflage with their surrounding environment.

"Pheew…that's nerve wrecking," Madoka mutters to herself.

 **.o0o.**

"Archer, your arm..." Squall points out. Ichika looks and see that he lost his left arm's armor, but his biological arm remained intact thanks to his subdermal armor created by his nanites. _So this is why hackers cannot face pilots out in the open_. _They have weapons powerful enough defeat IS, but they lack the mobility and the defense. Guerrilla warfare, it is._

Looking to his right, Ichika sees a spider-like IS named Arachne landing next to him. From what he remembers, the pilot, an auburn haired, a fifteenth years old teen named Reiko Makigami, is a good friend with Squall Meusel, as they always hang out together most of the time.

"Are you the mysterious voice?" Autumn asks bluntly.

"Yes. You will address me as Archer right now for security reason. I was sent by Rider to lead what's left of your Season Unit."

"Leading us? Are you serious?" Autumn asks skeptically, believing that they should be led by experienced soldiers such as Iskandar or the Boss.

"If you want to win the battle, you must listen to his instruction," said Madoka. Unhinged by Autumn's skepticism, Ichika remains calm and confident, "I was ordered by Rider to lead what remained of your platoon. I will do what I must to help you two survive." Ichika gives Squall one of his Chemtrail Rifle.

"Autumn, we will follow him," said Squall as she removes the safety from the rifle.

"Are you serious, Spring?"

"Yes. If we want to live, we must listen to his instruction," said Squall.

"If you said so." Reluctantly, Autumn follows and moves into the position Ichika assigned.

"Archer, what is our next step?" Squall asks.

"There will be a group of English IS search-and-destroy squad passing through the street behind the wall in front of us. Shoot through the wall on my mark," Ichika instructs. Although Squall and Autumn are skeptical about his plan, they follow and managed to kill the enemies' IS.

 _A…amazing!_ Autumn thought as she witnesses Ichika's accurate prediction on the enemies' whereabouts. _The Brunhilde's younger brother is not a joke._

Under Ichika's command, the group advances forward, shooting down enemies in the sky and in the city. With Madoka covering them with her sniper rifle and assault bits, Ichika and the Season Unit averts many ambushes until they become reunited with the Dauntless squad.

Tracking the enemies' location, Rin, in her Rafale Revive customized with close quarter weaponry, cuts down several IS with Ichika and Madoka backing her up, protecting her from behind.

"We are a decent team," said Rin truthfully.

"We've always been a decent team," said Ichika as he remembers his previous, successful mission with Rin, Madoka, and Kerlongsj. With Rider leading, the Dauntless and the Season progressively pushes the invading forces out of Ostend.

 **.o0o.**

Laura feels disgusted, disgusted to see the defenseless being gunned down mercilessly. While she believes that the women are the superior gender, there are some lines she refuses to cross, such as killing the one that cannot fight for themselves.

Deep beneath her cold exterior, she is glad that she is not ordered to kill the defenseless, betraying her own moral code.

She snipes down the armed enemies diligently in her Schwarzer Regen, protecting her unit from ambushes. As she sees another target to shoot down, the abandon building she hides in suddenly collapses. She quickly uses her AIC to stop one metallic chain from grasping her IS, but another chain with dagger tip wraps around her IS's leg, dragging her through the floors.

 _There is a chink in that force field of hers. She can only stop on the particular area she focused._

Laura sees four swords flying toward her at high speed, but she quickly stops them with her AIC.

Her heart beats quickly. Although her IS is still working properly, she knows that the enemy she is facing is someone to be reckoned with.

Where are the enemies? She scans her surrounding carefully with her Odin's eye, a compact hyper sensor that is implanted in her left eye socket.

Seeing the Red Gloucester at the corner of her eyes, Laura lunges forward, shouting, "Come out and face me, you've inhuman freaks!" With her wrist mounted beam sabers deployed, she cuts the red MF, only to find her beam saber deflected when the MF blocks her with its right arm.

 _Anti-beam armor; it is a small piece of armor that contains many tiny mirror. It will deflect almost any sort of beam attacks generated by T-Particle. However, because it is expensive to produce, that MF can only mount one anti-beam armor on its right arm._ Laura quickly shoots the Red Gloucester with her railgun, only to find the rounds she fired stopped in mid-air.

Impossible!

How did that machine stop her attack?

Is it an ability similar to her Active Inertia Canceller?

Ichika suddenly feels exhausted as he halts the bullets. It must be the limitation of Archer nanites. While it allows Ichika to become a walking armory, it drains away his stamina quicker than other Hacker.

He instantly scolds himself for being too narrow-minded on defeating the German Super Soldier. With half of his stamina left, he distracts Laura by summoning and hurling a small dagger behind Laura.

"Note to myself, never engage in melee combat against Laura." He mutters after seeing his dagger being bisected by Laura. He quickly drives his dagger tipped chains into Laura's IS legs. "'It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles'.

"Get your stinking paw off me you dirty ape!" Laura shouted angrily, cutting off the pursuing chains.

"Knows that nobody plays fair in war, you failure of a German Super Soldier." Ichika came close to killing Laura, only to be stopped by her energy shield. Laura kicks Ichika away from her, only to find herself dragged by Ichika at the same time. As the two crash onto the street, the two sees their platoons fighting against each other.

"Come, let's have an honorable fight to the death so I can regain my lost pride." Saber proclaims, pointing his sword, the Caliburn, at Claudia.

Claudia looks at the white and blue Mobile Frame in front of her. It has white, round and organic shaped armors that cover the users' entire body with blue and gold trimming. On its back houses two sword sheath connected to the hump back that housed the Yggdrasil Drive.

She knows what kind of model it is. It is originally the Lancelot, the prototype anti-IS Mobile Frame created by the Velvet clan before all but Waver Velvet were assassinated by the female supremacist.

Her stakes are higher now. If she makes any mistakes, the consequence would be fatal. Carefully, she shoots the Mobile Frame, but it generates a green energy shield that bounces off her bullets.

"Let's go, Avalon." Saber mutters. Deploying his land spinners, he charges toward the Blue Striker before latching onto a nearby building with his hip mounted wired anchors named Slash Harkens. He tackles onto the flying Claudia, throwing her onto the street. As he charges downward to kill her, he finds his Caliburn parried by her combat knife.

"You have my respect, young man." Claudia contacts Saber through an open channel.

"Are you mocking me?" Saber asks, dodging Claudia's attacks.

"I'm genuine," Claudia sends her wired remote drones after Saber. Saber never expects to hear such words from the woman that serves the female supremacist. Nevertheless, he concentrates on defeating her. As much as he hates to admit, he finds himself at a disadvantage against Claudia.

"If that's the case, Time Alter, Double Accel," Nanites flows into Arthur's brain. Immediately, his time perception changes. Everything he sees becomes slower. He moves at double speed, cutting down the remote drones before cutting off Claudia's IS feet. Claudia tries to take off, but Saber latches his Avalon onto her Blue Striker, dragging her down before fatally wounding her.

As Saber stand next to the dying Claudia, he is surprised to learn her identity. _So it's you, my cousin._

How ironic it is, that someone will die at a family reunion. And that person is Claudia Alcott, Cecilia's sister and Arthur's cousin. Saber, however, doesn't regret killing her, for that he killed her through honorable methods instead of dishonorable technique.

Claudia accepts her inevitable death. She feels sad, yet she feels relieved. _Cecilia, I'm sorry. I won't be able to fulfill that promise. Young men, thank you. Thank you for releasing me from serving my corrupted family._

 **.o0o.**

Iskandar while riding on his mechanized horse. They repeatedly engage in close quarter attack, with Rider's ax clashing against Sayaka's Katana.

"Why are you so strong? Your machine's specs are lower than us." Sayaka swings her katana angrily at Rider.

"This is the strength of FRIENDSHIP!" Iskandar proclaim boldly, cutting off Sayaka' s Uchigane's left hand with his anti-IS axe. Using his tremendous superhuman strength gifted to him by the Rider nanites, he throw Sayaka along with her Uchigane over his shoulder. _Good. They are in position_

"Hackers stand strong if they are united, and you will bear witness to the POWER OF CAMADERIE!" At his's que, Arthur and Rin attack Sayaka from behind.

"You dishonorable COWARDS!" Sayaka fights against the two Hackers and one pilot desperately. "ALL HAIL CHIFUYU-SAMA!"

"There is no honor in war. People survive by being pragmatic," said Iskandar nonchalantly. Sayaka fights on despite the disadvantage she faced.

Those men and the traitorous Taiwanese IS pilot. She wants to defeat them. She will defeat them. She already lost Master Ichika and Mistress Madoka. She cannot let them take mistress Chifuyu anymore. She cannot let the boys take away her pride anymore.

"Nippon BANZAI!" She charges toward Arthur and Rin recklessly, disregarding any safety concern. All she cares about is proving her loyalty to Chifuyu and redeem her failure. Nothing else matters to her anymore. Yet, as much as she wants to win, she sees her shield slowly dwindling down, making her more desperate.

 **.o0o.**

Waver never expect that being in the battlefield is this frightening. It is true that he volunteers to fight alongside the Dauntless so he can make sure that his hacker project is a success. However, he never expects that fighting alongside the Dauntless would be this dangerous, especially fighting alongside with their extremely boisterous yet crazy commander.

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name…deliver us from the evil one." He recites the Lord's prayer, hoping that he would survive this battle. Despite being fearful of his surrounding, he shoots Sayaka when she gets into his position as instructed by Iskandar.

With Sayaka distracted by Waver, Rider grabs her with his right hand. "KING'S REIGN!" He shouted, activating his Reality Marble and sends swarms of nanites that contains Trojan virus into Sayaka's Uchigane. He breaks down walls and walls of Uchigane's firewalls mentally, deconstruct and reconstruct its computer code until he takes over Sayaka's IS.

"What have you done!?" She shouted angrily, unable to control her IS.

"Truth be told; this is nothing personal against you. I just need your machine." Sayaka finds her IS flying up on its own. No matter how much she tries to regain her IS' control, it wouldn't respond to her. To her horror, she realizes that she will be sent to fight her mistress.

 **.o0o.**

Chifuyu struggles to reach where her platoon is. Every time she tries to advance, she gets shot from a different direction. She tries to locate the sniper to no success.

That sniper. That dishonorable coward who shoots the enemy from afar instead of facing her head on. Even though her pride as an IS pilot is hurt, she admits that the sniper is good.

 _However, you are not worthy of being a warrior because you don't fight with the way of the sword._

Inside a building far away from Chifuyu, Madoka continues to shoot and restrict Chifuyu's advancement. Her mouth curls into a smirk when she sees the reprogramed Uchigane clashing with Byakushiki.

"Just as what the Conqueror planned. You, the symbol of IS' Tyranny, will perish," said Madoka as she sends out her three of her six offensive bits toward where Chifuyu is.

 **.o0o.**

Chifuyu clashes with the reprogrammed Uchigane, desperately wants to save its pilot. The enemies, what are them? It is as if she is fighting a group of inhuman freaks with supernatural power.

"Sayaka, what happened?"

"One lowly boy grabs my Uchigane, and all of the sudden, I lost control of it." Sayaka continues her futile attempt to reclaim her IS' control. The two pilots fight against each other, while dodging attacks from three offensive bits that comes from Silent Zephyrus as well as shots far away from them.

"Kill me, Chifuyu-sama, or else my Uchigane will kill you," Sayaka begs desperately. However, Chifuyu refuses to listen.

"Forgive me, Sayaka." She cripples Sayaka's Uchigane at the cost of injuring her right hand.

Outer Haven, they will pay for this. They will pay for forcing her to injure her friends.

Chifuyu's strength renewed. She instantly breaks through Madoka's defense after her allies take Sayaka away.

 **.o0o.**

Ichika and Kerlongsj work together to bring down Laura.

"Now, electrocutes her," Kerlongsj summons one metallic whip with electricity discharging from it. With Ichika distracting Laura, Kerlongsj restrains Laura and cuts off her unshielded railgun.

 _Electricity manipulation can be quite a powerful weapon,_ Ichika muses.

 _****, my AIC is damaged from the high voltage of electricity._ Laura quickly cuts off his whip with her beam saber and tries to fly away from the two hackers, but she is immediately drag down by Ichika's chains. Ichika leaps off and cut off her IS' legs as well as two of her feet thrusters.

"How dare you, desecrating my Schwarzer Regen. I'll kill you two filthy animals!" Yells Laura angrily while she hovers toward Ichika and Kerlongsj.

"ENOUGH with your bull**** female supremacy rant. I'm fed up with your behavior." Kerlongsj casts spear of electricity onto Laura.

"I summon you, **Gate of Arsenal** , slay the mongrel that is unworthy of living in this **world**." Four grenade launcher suddenly materialize and destroys Laura's IS' from four different directions. Laura, already exhausted from Ichika and Kerlongsj, slowly collapses in front of them.

"Don't call me a mongrel you freak!" Laura yells.

"Then don't call me a freak," Ichika retaliates, cutting off her IS' limbs.

 _I'm a failure. After all the training I received from instructor, I'm still a failed super soldier. Somebody, please save me._ Just as Laura's energy shield is about to run out, Chifuyu rescues her and attacks Ichika and Kerlongsj, leaving two fresh, vertical cuts on their chest armor.

He glares at the White Knight. This white IS, the White Knight of Oppression, specifically its pilot, is the person Ichika hates the most.

Because of her, men were oppressed.

Because of her, many men perished.

Because of her, his own pride and his virginity have been violated by other women. Ichika wants to kill her, but he chooses not to because he already exhausts his most of his hacker's power.

Seeing Waver near him, he tells Kerlongsj to retreat and rush to Waver's side to resupply his Energy Filler.

"Archer, you have to be careful. Its power runs out quickly. If you are not careful, my project would fail." Waver reprimands as he loads an energy filler into Ichika's Gloucester.

"I will be careful next time, Professor." The Dauntless, along with Waver Velvet regroup themselves with the Season unit and help them finish off the remaining IS they are fighting against.

"Now that the White Knight is here, Saber, Archer, Berserker, you three and I will take on the White Knight head on. I repeat, do not parry your swords with her energy sword, for that it cuts through almost everything. The rest of you will support us," Rider orders, referring Rin as the Berserker even though she is not a hacker. The platoon fights against Byakushiki Zero, with the melee fighters trying find ways to destroy Byakushiki Zero's hands and feet.

Chifuyu, however, proves herself to be an extremely formidable opponent as she dodges and deflect shots from her enemies. The reflective armor Dauntless begins to wear out and deteriorates from Chifuyu's energy swords. Ichika and Arthur, however, is able to destroy her helmet and discover her identity.

"C…Chifuyu-nee.?" Ichika stammers out. Impossible, the sister he still looks up in respect is the White Knight of Oppression. He had a hard time connecting the White Knight and her sister together.

 _I've been hating Chifuyu-nee for the entire time._ Nevertheless, Ichika puts away his thoughts and concentrates on defeating Chifuyu. There is not time for him to dwell on his memory. Dauntless and Season continue to fights against Chifuyu, but slowly, the ace pilot of Infinite Stratos is gaining the advantage over them.

 _My arm_. His eyes widen as Chifuyu severe his exposed left arm. Even so, Ichika did not panic. He continues to shoot Chifuyu while his nanites quickly closes his wound.

"Caster, take Ichika's severed left arm and preserved it. We will reattach his arm when we get back." Rider orders. Caster quickly powers the nanites inside Ichika's arm, thus preserving it from rotting.

Laura watches Chifuyu fights while she stays hidden as instructed. That Red Gloucester's pilot is special. When she fights that MF, she can feel the warrior vibe radiating from the pilot similar to Chifuyu. However, that vibe is calculative, arrogant, hateful, destructive, and murderous instead of dignified, strict, strong, yet kind vibe that radiates from her instructor.

She cheers for Chifuyu's success over the Dauntless silently.

This is it. If Belgium can be conquered, Germany would prosper. She would be recognized. As such, she would be accepted by her peer. If everything went well, she will no longer be treated as the failed super soldier again.

However, Chifuyu's victory was short lived when the Renegade Cobra Unit interferes.

"Rider, attack the enemy command center." Sergei, the head of the Outer Haven orders.

"Roger that." Under Sergei's command, the Dauntless and the Season leave the Cobra Unit behind.

Laura takes a good look at the Cobra Unit, especially Sergei's Mobile Frame. His machine is a heavily modified Antonov MFT-77 Lenin, an old yet reliable Russian Mobile Frame that is commissioned during the UN-Islamic conflict.

Its appearance is similar to a miniature bipedal tank because of its thick and geometric armor, thick helmet with mono-eyed sensor, twin shoulder shields with shoulder thrusters, huge limbs, huge legs and back thrusters, and two long, 60 caliber belt-fed machine guns mounted next to its engine block. It has a bear decal painted on its arm.

"Me and Boss will take her, the rest of you take out the reinforcement." The Cobra Unit takes out the hostile IS a lot faster than the Dauntless unit. The Pain, one of the Cobra Unit members who is implanted with the Berserker nanites, controls large swarm of nanites and attack the hostile Rafale Revive.

"I am the PAIN!" He boasts, introducing himself dramatically. "Feel the PPAAIINN you have inflict on us MMEENN!" Raising his hand up in front of him dramatically, his swarm of micro drones attached themselves onto the Rafale Revive and deconstruct it, assimilate its part onto the Pain's Mobile Frame.

"What are you?" The panic pilot asks.

"I am the PAIN! I control CYBER BEEEEESSSS!"

The pilot cannot believe what she hears. He can't be serious. The man who is part the renown Cobra Unit possess such bizarre power? However, she remembers that the Cobra Unit are not exactly conventional soldiers.

"Ahhhh! Bees!" She screams, trying to slap off the cybernetic bees. Her supposedly easy mission now takes an extreme downward yet bizarre spiral because she is now being attacked by cyber bees

"Feel da PPAAIINN! Da PPAAIINN! Da PPAAIINN!"

"How did you-"

"Nanomachine, girl! Tommy GUN!" His swarms of nanites shapeshift into a pistol and kill the pilot instantly.

Sergei and the Boss fight against Chifuyu together, with Sergei in his Lenin and the Boss in her modified Rafale Revive equipped with Radiant Wave Surger on her right hand.

"Is that you, the Boss?" Chifuyu asks, surprised to see her former teacher fighting against her.

"Yes, Chifuyu. I am disappointed with you, for serving a corrupted country." The Boss slams her Radiant Waver Surger claw onto Byakushiki, destroys its left arm with her radiant energy.

"Why did you betray your country, Boss?"

"My loyalty lies with the old United States that value equality. My loyalty lies in the old nation in which I can boldly proclaim 'God Blessed AMERICA!', not this messed up sexist nation that take joy in promoting gender discrimination." Sergei and the Boss continues to fight Chifuyu, with Sergei attacking her with anti-IS sickle and hammer.

It is the time to wake this delusional woman up with some good old Russian beating. Sergei nullifies Chifuyu's Reiraku Byakuya with his reactive armor. He slams his heated sickle onto Byakushiki's back thrusters, carving it downward. "I will take your wing as a trophy."

"Do not touch me, Wild Bear of Russia." Chifuyu cuts off the Lenin's arm, although she didn't get to kill him. The Cobra unit fought diligently, destroying many enemies. However, with their ammunition dwindling down, they are slowly slipping into the state of disadvantage.

"Attention, all units must surrender to the Belgian and the Phantom Task's force. There is no objection. This is the direct order from your commander Delilah Alcott." Chifuyu can't believe what she hears. This is outrageous. From what she knows about Commander Alcott, she is a prideful woman. It is unbelievable for a proud woman to order a surrender.

Yet, seeing most of the English and German soldiers in shock, Chifuyu decide to take action. "This is White Knight. Retreat from Ostend. Do not submit to those boys." The German and English decide to retreat, fearing that if they continue their fight against the Belgian, they would be charged with insubordination.

 **.o0o.**

Inside the dimly-lit aircraft carrier captured by the Dauntless, Delilah Alcott, a beautiful English woman with dark blonde hair and well-toned skin, sits on her commander chair inside the command center calmly with the blood-stained corpses of her subordinates lying on the floor. In front of her stands a soldier, raising his firearm toward her. The other soldiers scrambled to find important Intel inside the ship's servers and shut down its communication system.

"Satisfied now?"

"I am satisfied," said the masked soldier.

"What now? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby? Or do you want me to duel you with fencing?"

"That has a familiar ring." The masked soldier removes his helmet, revealing the face of Arthur.

"You…" Delilah is surprised to see the familiar face in front of her.

"Yes, It's being a long time, my treacherous stepmother," said Arthur Kingsley, "The eldest son of Sir Uther Kingsley, Arthur Kingsley, has return at your service." He bows down mockingly.

"Arthur, how-"

"Do you really think that by disgracing my father's name you Alcott family will advance?" said Arthur venomously. "You manipulate my father into giving all of his wealth to you, and divorce him to help the Alcott clan gain more power. Truthfully, it is a fitting name for you."

"Because of you, I lost my father to a disease. Because of you, I lost my home. Because of you, I pride has been tarnished, but I will reclaim all of them."

"You…" Delilah tries to reach her firearm, but her arm is immediately restrained by a firm grip. "I suggest you try not to do anything," said Ichika dangerously, pressing his barrel next to Cynthia's temple.

"Ahh…I tell you everything, please don't kill me," all of Delilah's prideful façade breaks, revealing a fearful woman that hides beneath the prideful mask.

"Very well," said Ichika.

"It appears that the 'Five Swords' orders the massacre of Ostend. Who are the 'Five Swords'?" Arthur begins to interrogate after reading the corrupted data they manage to salvaged.

"They are five influential families that control the United Nations and IS nations from behind the shadow," Cynthia answers.

"My turn now. From the data we manage to salvage, the 'virus' that causes the 'Judgement Day' massacre does not come from men. Is it true?" Ichika questions.

"I won't tell you the answers." Agitated by her stubbornness, Ichika fires a shot in the ceiling before pressing the hot barrel onto her temple again, "Tell…me…the…truth."

"D…don't kill me. The virus comes from a medical experimentation failure. It does not come from men. The patient zero, however, is a man," Cynthia utters out the truth.

"It's recorded," Ichika smiles deviously. "Why covers up the truth?"

"I…I don't know," said Cynthia fearfully.

"You have no more use to me, mongrel," Ichika readies his pistol.

"You can't kill me. You said you won't kill me if I told you the truth."

"I lied," Ichika then killed Cynthia.

"What the ****, Ichika!" Arthur cries out, "Why did you kill her dishonorably?"

"Why should I treat her with honor when they are the one that takes away my pride and virginity? She is obviously not trust worthy for me to spare. Rider gives me the choice to spare or kill her."

"Results that is gained from dishonorable methods is unacceptable. By killing her, you denied me the chance to give her fair punishment."

"Then what will you do? Have an honorable duel with her? I don't have time for your chivalry nonsense."

"You…" Arthur mutters angrily. What gives Ichika the right insult the chivalry code Arthur chooses to follow? Yet, despite of their disagreement, Arthur do nothing but grudgingly accept his decision.

"Our extraction is almost here. We must hurry." With the Outer Haven's transport landed onto the captured aircraft carrier, the Dauntless quickly return toward their military base.

It is a pyrrhic victory to the Belgian and the Outer Haven. Even though the Outer Haven's troopers drives out the invaders, they lost a lot of their soldiers. Ostend is reclaimed, but it is no longer inhabitable.

 **.o0o.**

Shamed…

Humiliated…

Disappointed…

They are the words that best described the current morale of the IS nations and the female supremacist. The Landing of Ostend, originally thought to be a quick, one-day operation turns out to be a disastrous day for the nations of female supremacist. Regarded as the Humiliation of Ostend, it stirs up many armed rebellions of the men, although they were put down quickly.

Belgium and several non-IS nations enact embargos with IS nations, refusing to trade the element Stratanium with them. Since many major nations are armed with IS, they are slowly experiencing economic crisis.

 _You failure of a super soldier._ Those words, those harmful words, lingers in Laura's mind. The man she faced has a point. She is truly a failed super soldier.

She is supposed a genetically enhanced super soldier that will revolutionize modern warfare. However, because of her incompatibly with Infinite Stratos, she becomes a failure. Laura remembers the harmful sneers, insults, and humiliation she received from her peers. If she had not met Chifuyu Orimura, she would have killed herself to escape from this painful world.

She respects her. She admires her. She does not love her in romantic sense, but she sees her as a sister figure she always desires to have. It is because of her that Laura can bury her humiliating past. Yet, that boy, the telekinetic boy in the Red Gloucester, brings up her past again, tormenting her heart with her past.

Why? Why does he keep tormenting her? His harmful words once again shatter the self-esteem Laura possess. It is hurtful. It is painful. Laura hugs her legs tightly, sobbing silently from the crushing humiliation.

"How are you feeling, Laura?" Chifuyu sits down next to Laura.

"I am a failure" Laura mutters.

"No, Laura, you are not a failure. You did well, it just that we underestimate those rebellious freaks," Chifuyu consoles the young girl.

"What do you know about failure, instructor? You never failed."

"I failed to protect my younger brother and sister. It is my greatest failure," said Chifuyu with a sad smile. "You will not be a failure, Bodewig. You will be strong. After all, you're like a younger sister of mine."

Laura smiles brightly. She is glad that even when someone decide to torment her, she will not have to face them alone. Someone will be there for her.

 **.o0o.**

It is a rainy day. Cecilia weeps when she sees the casket of her older sister being lowered beneath the earth. The rain pours down on her, as if the sky is crying with Cecilia.

This is the first time Cecilia has to deal with death of loved one personally. It is bitter. She once thought that the war her sister fought wouldn't affect her personally. She was wrong. Whatever happens in the battlefield did not stay in the battlefield. It spreads it poison in people's life, whether they are responsible for it or not.

She misses Claudia, the kind, gentle, dignified, and loving older sister whom she considers her best friend. "Claudia…" She weeps, with her mother stroking her hair, comforting her broken heart.

 **.o0o.**

Conflicted…

Anger…

Disappointment…

Ichika wants to denied what he sees. He wants to denied the fact that Chifuyu, the sister he admires is the same person that brings great devastation to the world. He wants to deny the fact that his caring sister is the same merciless murderer that oppresses his kind.

" _Get your hands off Ichika." Chifuyu quickly drives away a group of girls that assaults Ichika for not listening to their ridiculous demands._

" _Chifuyu-nee." The 9 years old Ichika looks at her, still shaking in fear. Chifuyu hugs him tightly, calming him._

" _It's alright, Ichika…It's alright…I won't let anyone hurt you."_

Yet it is clear to him that Chifuyu has become corrupted. She is not the same person he knows anymore.

He is supposed to hate her. He wants to hate her. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to hate her.

He bears no hatred, only disappointment toward Chifuyu's betrayal.

She is a traitor, a traitor against humanity.

"TRAITOR!" He yells angrily, suddenly awake from his slumber. Finding himself inside a hospital ward with the medical personnel looking at him oddly, he begins to laugh. It is a small chuckle at first, but it gradually turns into a psychotically laughter.

He has been wrong about Chifuyu. She is not the incorruptible warrior he looks up to. She is the cold-blooded murder whom he sought to destroy. Chifuyu, no, the false illusion of Chifuyu crumbles, revealing the darker side of her toward him. It doesn't matter whether Outer Haven withhold the truth from him, because either way, he will be forced to confront her one day.

"Arthur," He calls out, "I know you were out there."

"You are observant, Ichika," the English sword man sits next to him. "How's your hand?"

"Thanks to the nanites, the nerves, muscles, bones, blood vessels, and other related tissues can be reattached, although I cannot move my left fingers yet."

"Physical therapy should help."

"Arthur, I've been kind of an ***hole to you, and I want to apologize. Are we still cool?

"We are still cool," said Arthur coolly, holding no grudge toward Ichika. "Iskandar wants to talk to you about the mission. We have to hurry." Ichika quickly changes into his casual clothes and follows Arthur until they reach a dining common.

"Happy Birthday!" The lights turn on, with people pulling the party poppers and shoot out confetti. Surprised at the turn of event, Ichika asks. "What is going on?"

"It's your birthday!" Rin wraps her arm around him from behind.

"Today is my birthday?" Ichika asks surprisingly.

"Of course it's your birthday. How could you forget birthday?" said Rin with a pouty face. "It's actually Iskandar's idea for the surprise birthday party/victory celebration."

"Everyone! Let's sing the birthday song to my student and my brother, Ichika!" Iskandar shouted loudly with his thunderous voice. Iskandar first give toast to Ichika, for his bravery. He then brings out the birthday cake he personally designed. It is a rectangular cake consists several battle chariots racing across the desert-like topping, with the word "Admirable" printed boldly across the cake.

It is a jovial time. The people chats, laughs, and enjoy their time. Sergei, Iskandar, Waver, and the Boss competes to see how much beer they can drink before getting drunk. It ends with the Boss getting drunk first, behaving wildly unlike her usual dignified and reserved self.

"When Johnny comes marching home again, Hurrah! Hurrah!" the Boss sings in a drunk manner.

"You did great, Waver." Iskandar raises his mug of beers. "Toast to Waver, for that he steps out of his comfort zone and contributes to our victory."

"Toast to Waver!" The two other grown up proclaim as well. Waver is glad to be complimented by people. Throughout his life, he has been overshadowed by other people. For once, he is glad to be recognized. Yet, he wonders why the Outer Haven, especially, Iskandar, cares about him when he didn't really care about most people, only his research. He decides not to think much right now, and enjoy the celebration.

Rin stays with Ichika. Seeing him deep in thought, she realized what is concerning Ichika. "It's about Chifuyu, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's like, everything I know about her has been a lie."

"Cheer up, Ichika. I think there is still some good in Chifuyu. We can convince her to join our side." Ichika turns around and stares at her intently. Perhaps she is right. Perhaps he can still convince Chifuyu to betray the female supremacist, but the likelihood is low, as he now realizes that she also believe in female supremacy.

"Are you okay, Ichika?" She asks concernedly. Ichika continues to stare at the girl he loves. He loves her the most out of everyone. He loves her optimism and cheerfulness. He is glad that Rin is there for him. Without Rin and Madoka, he knows that he would have become a monster who is hateful of women.

"Rin, thank you for supporting and looking out for me. Thank you for being my emotional support," said Ichika gratefully.

"That's so sudden, Ichika," said Rin with a red blush on her face.

"It doesn't matter. I'm genuine about what I'd said."

"Then I love you too, Ichika. I will always support you." They kiss under the moonlight.

 **.o0o.**

Inside the IS Hangar owned by the Orimura clan, Shin Orimura, a man in his sixteen with long, blue hair, rushes toward the arriving IS that returns from the Humiliation of Ostend.

"Hurry up and get my Uchigane repaired," Sayaka disembark from her IS and orders. Shin glares at her, hating her prideful attitude. While repairing her Uchigane, he secretly hacks into her operating system, viewing her battle recording.

 _This is what you get for treating us men like trash._ He watches the record, and immediately notices the Red Gloucester. That movement, that unique and aggressive fighting style. It has to be him. Shin concludes that Ichika is still alive despite of what his grandmother has said.

He places his hand on the Uchigane, and the core lights up, responding toward him. He is already aware that he has the ability to activate IS like the women, although he doesn't know why.

He will bid his time, and reveal his ability later. But for now, he will make contact with the Outer Haven.

 _Outer Haven, you will help me bring down the Orimura clan._

 **Omake: Best Girl**

"****, Rin becomes the best girl." said Reiko jealously, watching Ichika and Rin kissing under the moonlight. "I have to read more romance light novel to know how to become the best girl."

"Good luck trying to become the best girl," said Squall nonchalantly. "Rin scores pretty high in the best girl category."

"Ohh, you like him, don't you?" Reiko questions slyly.

"Why would I like an arrogant and ruthless person like him?" Squall denies.

"But he is so cool, leading us in style, like a certain bombastic Britannian Prince Charming, leading the resistance against the oppressors in an anime I watched before." Reiko slowly slips into her dreamy state.

"I thought you don't like him before, Reiko." Squall questions her again.

"But I like him now, period. He is super cool," Reiko now transitioned from her dreamy state into her fangirling state.

"His standard for girlfriend is pretty high." Madoka suddenly chides.

"****! Where did you come from?" Reiko asks, terrified from her sudden appearance.

"I've been here for a long time, listening to you two talking."

"I didn't see you before. I guess you are too short to be notice," Reiko blurts out her thought without thinking.

"Don't call me short!" Her remarks agitate Madoka.

"Chill, Madoka. She is a good person who doesn't think before she talks." Being the only sane woman right now, Squall grabs Madoka shoulder to prevent the "conflict" from escalating furthermore. "You have to think before you speak, Reiko. Or else you would anger a lot of people without knowing it."

"Madoka, you said that your brother's standard is pretty high. Would I get a chance to win his heart?" asks Reiko eagerly.

"Good luck trying to get him to like you, Reiko. You have the worst luck when it comes to romance," Squall drops the fact. Autumn tries to argue, but Squall interrupts her again, "I'm just stating the fact."

 _However, there is more to him that only his friends know. Ichika Orimura, you are an interesting enigma._

 **.o0o.**


	3. His name is Archer

Authors note extra.

For the guest on the last chapter. Did I mess up? Sorry, I'll fix it when I'm back home next week,

Madoka remembers how everything begins with the "Judgement Day". On that day, father, mother, Ichika, and herself were going to visit the Orimura mansion in Fuyuki City to visit their relatives as well as reuniting with Chifuyu, Sakura, and their personal servant, Sayaka, whom went there ahead.

It is supposed to be a joyous day. Ichika was supposed to have his rematch against Shin, his favorite cousin, in chess. However, it all changes when the outbreaks happen.

She remembered that while they are stuck in a traffic jam in Tokyo, many people quickly abandoned their cars and fled fearfully, as if running away from some kind of disastrous forces.

At first, she is baffled. She then took a closer look and realized that the forces people fled from are a group of infected people. The infected one ran and howled like predatory beasts, exhibiting animalistic behaviors. With their wild, bloodshot eyes scanning what were in front of them, they tackled and devoured the healthy people.

Some people were quickly eaten by the infected one. However, those that were bitten, but not killed, went through a sequence of spasmodic jerks and eat other uninfected people.

It is gruesome. Madoka wanted to throw up at the sight of seeing the infected people's cannibalistic feeding.

She fled from the infected along with her family.

 _I want to live…_

 _I want to survive…_

She was afraid of dying, afraid of the unknown that came after death. As such, she did whatever she could to live.

She ran.

She climbed.

She did whatever she could to get away from the infected people with her family. They fled until they encountered an Infinite Stratos.

 _We are safe…finally_. She drop down her guard when she sees an Infinite Stratos in front. However, instead of rescuing them, the pilot shot them. The pilot killed her father first, and then she aimed her gun toward her mother.

How could she do that?

Her family is part of the Orimura family. Weren't they supposed to be protected?

Yet the truth has been clear to her. From the action of the IS pilot, Madoka could tell that she killed her father purposely.

Her mother hid the twin in a safe place before she fought the futile struggle against the pursuing IS.

"Get your hands off my children." Madoka's mother tried to slow the pilot. However, the murderous pilot shot her mercilessly.

Madoka wants to cry. She wants to scream. But Ichika held her mouth shut, trying his best to protect her.

She dares not to make any sound. To survive, she forces herself to accept the truth about her parents' death.

Madoka can understand why Ichika and many men hate so many IS pilots. She can also able to understand why those IS pilots commit the atrocious massacre during the "Judgement Day."

How easy it is for people to become irrational because of their fear.

How easy it is for people to lose their decency when they are confronted with tragedies.

There is no good vs. evil in the world she sees. It is simply the perpetual cycle of revenge. Women killed men. Men killed women, and the cycle continues.

And because of what Madoka sees, she knows it is better for her to see the world in a more objective view unlike her brother.

Bringing her attention back to reality, she swings her beam saber onto a hostile IS, causing it to fade into thin air.

The adrenaline rush…the exciting and triumphant feeling of defeating the enemies…it feels great.

A red, full-body armored Rafale Revive fights with her together and takes down many hostile IS until the large words "simulation ended" printed boldly across the sky. Waking up from her dream-like virtual reality, she steps outside her VR pod and sees Ichika coming out from the VR pod as well.

"It is a good simulation," said Ichika satisfyingly as the twin walk through the hanger to get to their living quarter.

"Ichika-nii, why do you train so hard on piloting Infinite Stratos during the VR simulation when you can't pilot one?"

"To know my enemies, I must become my enemies. 'If you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle'."

"It's the Art of War, isn't it?"

"It is a great book. Sun Tzu is a wise man."

"I'll go ahead and download it."

"Why don't you buy paper books, Madoka? E-books lack character."

"They are just different formats of the same book."

"That's where you got it wrong. Books are not something that you just read words in. They're also a tool to adjust your senses."

"What do you mean 'adjust'?" asks Madoka as they came to a stop in front of an Infinite Stratos kneeling dormant inside Outer Haven's hanger.

"When I'm not feeling well, there are times that I can't take in what I read. When that happens, I try to think about what could be hindering my reading.

There are also books that I can take in smoothly even when I'm not feeling well. I try to think why. It might be something of mental adaptation, such as tuning in certain phrases and tuning out other contents."

Ichika raises his hand, pointing it toward the IS in front of him, "'It is not the strongest of the species that survive, nor the most intelligent, but the most responsive to change'. Adaptation is the key."

Unexpectedly, the exoskeleton lights up in response to his presence.

"You can activate an Infinite Stratos!" Madoka's mouth opens widely, clearly surprised at the turn of event. Ichika is surprised as well, although he did not show it outwardly. Slowly, he smiles evilly, knowing that he grasps two powerful abilities that only the selected one can obtain.

 _It appears that my body has followed my mind and adapts its surrounding world. Now then, let "the last will be first, and the first will be last"._

 **.o0o.**

Words of Ichika being able to pilot Infinite Stratos has been spread only to the member of high positions in Outer Haven. Until it is at the right time, the Outer Haven will not reveal the classified information in order to protect Ichika from the female supremacist.

Waver Velvet has been conducting research on Ichika's ability to pilot Infinite Stratos with the consent of Ichika himself. It turns out that he possesses a hereditary genetic mutation that allows him to bypass the biometric system of Infinite Stratos. Waver also discovered that the mutation awakens from its dormant state when its male host reaches the age of 13.

"Yes! You're right, Dr. Izanagi. Your theory is correct. Ichika's mutation is the key to men's liberation!" Waver Velvet shouted excitedly.

"How do you know my father?" Ichika asks.

"I researched Infinite Stratos with your father before to find ways for men to override the bloody biometric system of that sexist weapon," Waver explains. Ichika learns from the English scientist that when he activated the IS Core, the activation code of the core changes. By copy and install the new activation code onto the new core, Infinite Stratos can be piloted by men too.

"Ichika, you are now the trailblazer of men's right. Do not waste your talents."

When Ichika is gone, Waver continues to conduct his research on the IS Core diligently.

He praises God for giving him the opportunity to defeat Tabane in IS development because, for years, he has been overshadowed by Tabane's invention. It feels sickening.

He remembers the time when he is part of the IS Research and Development for the United Kingdom. It was during that time that he discovered the possibility for men to pilot Infinite Stratos. As he was about to publicize his findings, he finds his computer hacked, and his research deleted.

He knows it was the work of Tabane Shinonono from the taunts she left behind.

 _To whom it may concern:_

 _Nice try, Waver Velvet, but there is no way for you to surpass me._

 _From Everyone's Super Genius Tabane Shinonono._

Yet he can do nothing, as "justice" sides with the women. As much as he hates her for ruining his life, his career, and his future, he begrudgingly admits that she is very competent with electronic warfare.

Waver works day and night to integrate the new activation code into the IS Core, not talking to anyone unless it is necessary. Sometimes Iskandar drags him to play some video games, in which he reluctantly accepts. Even though he wants to get back to working on the IS Core, he finds his gaming session with Iskandar and Ichika rather entertaining.

"I won't lose to you, Waver." Ichika declares boldly as he presses the gaming controller. "Checkmate to you two. I call this… "Army of the King!" Iskandar shouted, overrunning the two players with his own virtual armies in the real-time strategy game they are playing currently.

Sometimes Waver wonders why people like Iskandar and Ichika treats a unsocial person like him as a close friend.

After several nights of not sleeping, he finally completed the IS Core that allows men to activate it as well. As he is able to test it, his computer screen turns black. When it turns back on, it has a picture of Tabane dressed in Alice of Wonderland outfit on the screen.

 _Don't you dare, Tabane. Don't you dare do this to me._ Waver tries to fix his infected computer, but to his horror, he realizes Tabane have taken over his computer as well as his modified IS Core.

"Waver Velvet, don't you know it is very rude to touch other person's invention without permission?" The childish yet mocking voice of Tabane came out from the computer screen.

"I don't have time for your shenanigans, Tabane." Waver growls. He tries to disconnect his computer from the internet and force shut down his computer, but he finds it override as well.

"I will punish you for trying to tarnish my invention by deleting every bit of your research!" said the voice of Tabane cheerfully before she gleefully wipes out Waver's computer as well as his backup files in his cloud account.

"No, don't you dare delete my work!"

Most of the works he put into to create a new Infinite Stratos's core are gone instantly.

His blueprints are gone.

His research notes are gone.

His trial data are gone.

What gives her the right to interfere with his own research? Frustrated at the turn of event, he growls out: "TTTAAABBBAAANNNEEE!"

"You can never surpass Tabane the super scientist, Waver Velvet." Tabane proclaims gleefully.

"Waver Velvet doesn't have to surpass you, Tabane Shinonono," Waver is surprised to see Iskandar next to him.

"Of course, he doesn't have to surpass me because **I** am superior to him."

"That's where you get it wrong, Professor Shinonono. You are not worthy to compete with him."

"Why do you said so, Mr. Random Stranger?"

"You lack the integrity of a true scientist. You are just an immature girl trying to put down everyone else. This is why you are not worthy of being Waver's rival," said Iskandar proudly.

"This is getting boring. Mr. Random Stranger. You are not fun to talk to." Being bored that someone prevents her from humiliating Waver furthermore, Tabane disconnects her computer from Waver's computer.

Maybe she should go back to working on the Akatsubaki. That would certainly make her life more interesting.

 **.o0o.**

 _Tabane, you may have won this time, but I still have my "trump" card._ Waver looks at his drawer and sees a silver canister that contains a new type of nanites. _Just wait, Tabane. I will make sure you lose the title of super genius._

 **.o0o.**

Iskandar and Evelyn, aka the Boss, trains Ichika to master piloting Infinite Stratos and leading soldiers. Ichika's previous simulation on Infinite Stratos turns out to be very useful because he is somewhat familiar with its interface system, although it takes him some days to get used to piloting Infinite Stratos in the real-time environment.

"Infinite Stratos use two types of interface systems," Evelyn explains to Ichika, "The first one is motion control system very similar to Mobile Frame. The second one is the psycho-link system, in which the pilot emits his or her brainwave toward the IS' brainwave receiver."

"Psycho-link controls the weapon system and the thrusters output. The nanites inside you amplify your brainwave. As a result, you cannot let your emotion control you, or else you will make a lot of mistakes."

Ichika takes in her word. Quickly, he learns to pilot Infinite Stratos properly. Evelyn is satisfied at his growth. However, she also worried about how Ichika would turn out to be in the future.

Would he become a cruel and merciless pilot like Chifuyu? Would he become corrupted by his newfound power just like her former student?

The Boss finds it ironic that she is now training her current student fight against her former student. She doesn't mind the irony, however. She only hopes that Ichika would not turn out to be like Chifuyu.

"Boss, is it true that Chifuyu used to be your student?" Ichika asks one day while they take a brief break from their sparring session.

"I trained her in IS combat before I defect to Outer Haven. She is a great student. It is a pity to see her become corrupted by her nation."

"Boss, what would you do if your sibling suddenly becomes your enemy?" Ichika asks.

"I will fight my sibling and complete my mission. You cannot let your emotion or personal feeling interfere with your mission."

"I see…" Ichika hates Chifuyu's action. A part of him hates her, but the remnant of his old self still wants to reconcile with her. Being indecisive over what to do with his sister feels frustrating.

While Evelyn trains Ichika in IS combat, Iskandar trains him on troops' maneuver and military tactics, as well as strategic planning.

"Why did the Soviet uses Scorched Earth Policy during World War II?" Iskandar asks as they finish watching a documentary on World War II.

"It is to prevent the Nazi from acquiring materials during their invasion of Soviet Russia."

"Scorched Earth policy can still be used in today's IS warfare, especially in places that have Stratanium reservoir. But I suppose that it would be used as the last method," said Iskandar. Beside military strategy training, Iskandar also trains Ichika to lead and inspire other soldiers.

"The key to lead soldiers successfully is not strategy alone. The key is to be able to inspire your subordinates to fight. You have to be confident, charismatic, and BOMBASTIC to ignite your subordinates' fighting spirits."

Ichika finds Iskandar's bombastic personality fascinating. If someone ever invents an engine that is powered by fighting spirit, Ichika bet Iskandar can power it forever.

Iskandar and Evelyn are proud to see Ichika's growth as a fighter. They know that with all of the training, Ichika will be prepared to become the new trailblazer of gender equality.

 **.o0o.**

News about the fact that the "virus" didn't come from men outraged every man and woman working for Outer Haven. Their wrath is immeasurable, but the head of Outer Haven calms everyone down and reveal his next plan: "They will obtain the proof that the virus did not come from men."

Sergei is aware of the risk of the second outbreak if the mission ever take place. However, to stop the killing and demoralize the IS-nations, he decided to commence the plan.

"In Operation Truth Seeker, Commander Evelyn Fairs will take command of the entire recovery mission with me supervising the entire operation. She will lead the Cobra Unit to recover the virus sample in the virus control research facility located in Switzerland. If they are to be captured, they will activate the self-destruct function inside their nanites to prevent the enemies from learning about the Hackers' technologies."

Evelyn knows the risk. If they were to fail, the second "Judgement Day" could happen. But she knows that without risks, there is no victory. After getting the consent from her subordinates, the Cobra Unit spends several days preparing themselves for the mission before inserting into the enemy territories during midnight.

The laboratory itself is a large complex is located primarily inside the Alps mountain. The Dauntless and the Season watch the Cobra Unit's live footage inside the war room. They were amazed at the platoon's efficiency. One of its member, the Sorrow, uses his electromagnetic wave manipulation to shut down the laboratory security system. Another member, the Fury, pilots a flame-thrower equipped Mobile Frame and burn down every enemy they see. Since the laboratory is a military facility, the Cobra Unit does not have to worry about hurting the civilians.

In less than two hours, they recover the virus sample and some data from the laboratory. The Outer Haven learned that the virus actually originated from a failed super soldier serum that is supposed to make stronger warriors for women to pacify the men. However, the serum accidentally transforms the human test subject into wild and predatory mutants that eat and attack every edible organism such as the human.

For some unknown reason, the infected humans break out of their containment and spread the virus through their cannibalistic diet. The outbreak is what lead to the "Judgement Day". Sergei speculates that the women in the higher position hides the truth to manipulates the IS pilots to destroys men's rebellion through population control.

However, now that Outer Haven has the truth, they can stop the massacre, or at the very least, let the public the truth about "Judgement Day".

"Ichika, I want you to be the 'Face' of Outer Haven. Are you willing to accept the offer?" Sergei asks.

"I am honored to accept the position, sir. However, I want to request a mask for our propaganda."

"Why?"

"I want to create the symbol of gender equality through the mask."

 **.o0o.**

The United Nations, now known as the United Nations of Infinite Stratos, is only a shadow of its former self. What is once an alliance to end war and suffering is now a tool to spread female dominance. It is now consisting of major nations such as Japan, China, Korea, United States, Mexico, Canada, England, France, Germany, Italy, Austria, and African territories conquered by various European nations

Today, August 30, 2031, is the first year anniversary of "Judgement Day". It is also the day of memorial for women and soldiers of UNIS who perished in their campaign to bring female dominance.

Chifuyu and Laura watch the memorial speech that is broadcasted inside the Berlin's air base. Chifuyu remembers the time when she slaughtered many men who have no way of defending themselves. She can still hear their screams, their curses toward the women. She remembers watching them die through her steel-cold eyes.

They deserve it. This is their punishment for causing the virus to spread.

Chifuyu sees Satsuki Orimura, a regal woman at her mid-60s with short gray hair and steely gray eyes, walking up to the podium inside the broadcast

"And now, let us welcome her Excellency, Supreme Chairwoman of the United Nations of Infinite Stratos, Satsuki Orimura." Grabbing the side of the podium tightly, Satsuki looks around at her audiences before looking back at the camera coldly.

"All humans are not created EQUAL!" She begins, "Some are born smarter. Some are born more beautiful. Some are born with parents of greater status.

Some, by contrast, are born with weaker body or mind. Some are born with very few talents.

All humans are DIFFERENT!

Yes, the very existence of human is DISCRIMINATORY!

That is why there is war, violence, and unrest.

Discrimination is not WRONG!

Equality is wrong. What became of the Belgium, who claimed that all are equal? They become reliant on other pitiable nations for survivals.

However, our United Nations of Infinite Stratos are not like them! We FIGHT to create ORDER! We fight to claim the rights that have been denied to us female for millennium. Fight on, kill the unruly boys, knowing that our cause is a righteous one.

We, women, will be the pioneer that lead human into our next evolution. We will PROSPER! We will RISE! LONG LIVE UNITED-" Before she could continue, the television broadcast switches into a screen showing a group of six people. All of them are dressed in red jackets, brownish-gray cargo pants, pairs of combat boots, and various t-shirts of their choice. One of them wears a silver, metallic mask with red lenses that cover his upper face while the other five wears visors that cover their faces.

The masked man begins. "I am ARCHER!" His bombastic voice is altered and amplified by voice changer.

"Archer, who is he?"

"How did they got into our system?"

"Cut off the connection."

"One year ago, many men are purged during the "Judgement Day" because of a baseless rumor that men were the source of the virus. However, I will bring you the truth today."

The television screen and the internet become flooded with the evidence recovered by the Cobra Unit as well as the audio record of the interrogation between Outer Haven and Delilah Alcott.

"The virus comes from a medical experimentation failure. It does not come from men."

"The virus does not come from the men. It comes from a failed super soldier program. Yet, because of the rumor that men started the virus, many of them are annihilated."

We, as warriors of the private military company Outer Haven, will not tolerate GENDER INEQUALITY!

We are the Hackers. We are the one that repelled the German and the English forces in the Humiliation of Ostend. We are the Counter Guardians that stand in rebellion against the female tyranny."

As the public watches the broadcast, they find themselves allured by Archer's compelling proclamation.

"and tonight, we declare war against the UNIS! We will not stop until the female's tyranny is demolished, and we will fight on until we bring back gender equality." With his arm stretched out sideways dramatically, the IS Core in his hand starts to light up.

The public watches in awe. They are fascinated at the incredible scene that unfolds in their eyes. Men are not supposed to be able to activate Infinite Stratos, yet Archer, a man who dares to defy the female's authority, can activate an IS Core at will.

"Those of you with power, FEAR US! Those of you without power, SEEK US! We, the Outer Haven, shall stand in JUDGEMENT of THIS WORLD!"

 **.o0o.**

"Dude, that's the best speech I'd ever heard," said Kerlongsj after the broadcast, "the UNIS is going get hit by their own political ****storm."

"It is nerve wrecking," said Ichika as he takes a deep breath, "but s***!…It is EEEPPPIIICCC!" Ichika starts to jump up and down excitedly.

"You did very well, Ichika," said Iskandar as he puts his arm around Ichika. Raising his arm in air, he proclaims, "With your ability to inspire people to follow you and my military experiences, we can CONQUER the entire world and make it a better place."

"No way, are you serious, Iskandar?" Waver asks skeptically.

"I am serious. It is my childhood dream," said Iskandar with a serious face. "Join me, and we will GRASP all of the victories waiting in front of US."

 **.o0o.**

When the women learn that the virus does not come from men, all hell breaks loose. Many women apologized, cried, begged for forgiveness from the men.

However, another half of the population of UNIS believe that their actions are justified. They believe that their actions are "righteous" because they purged the rebellious elements that threaten their "perfect" matriarchal society.

The government of UNIS does not even offer to pay condolences or compensation to the men that suffered during the "Judgement Day" because men's lives are not as valuable as the women's life.

As a result, men's life does not improve. Many men submit to the women out of fear. At best, they live a life of submission toward the women. At worst, they are completely enslaved by the women. However, many men rebel against the women. Even though their rebellions are cut short, their efforts continue to spread the seeds of revolution. The Gender War, the war against female's tyranny, has begun, and it cannot be stopped.

 **.o0o.**

Chifuyu is one of the female that immediately regrets her action. In her own private area, she screams in anguish, hating herself for killing men for no good reason.

 _Why? Why am I so naïve to believe that baseless rumor?_ For many days, she wallows herself in liquor, trying to drown out her own guilt. The more she looks at her reflection, the more she hates herself.

Laura looks at the pitiable states of Chifuyu sadly. She tries to bring Chifuyu out of her self-loathing phase many times, but only to be pushed away by her again and again.

"Laura, please, just give me some space," said Chifuyu as she takes another sip. Laura snatches her bottle away.

"Get yourself together, instructor." Laura reprimands angrily, no longer wants to see her instructor being weak and pathetic.

"I said get AWAY from ME! I'm too corrupt to be your instructor," Chifuyu lashes out against Laura uncontrollably. Unaffected by her action, the young silver-haired girl embraces her, patting on her gently. "What happened already happened, instructor. There is nothing you can do about it."

Chifuyu cries uncontrollably. In between her sobs, she whispers, "I hate myself."

"I know you hate yourself," said Laura gently, "I hate myself once, but you taught me not to hate myself. Can you stop hating yourself, because your student still needs your guidance."

With Laura's encouragement, Chifuyu starts to return to her normal self. She stopped drinking excessively. She continues to train new IS pilots, but now she also reminds them not to strike down foes that can't defend themselves.

Perhaps this is one way to redeem her past actions. Perhaps there is a way for her to atone her sins.

One day, in her free time, she received a phone call from an unknown caller. At first, she doesn't who they are, but when she realizes it is Ichika and Madoka, she is overjoyed.

"Ichika, Madoka, where are you? I want to see you."

"Chifuyu, you don't' have to worry. We are in a safe place," said Ichika. Chifuyu is overjoyed to hear that Ichika and Madoka are indeed alive, but as soon as she realized that Ichika dropped the honorifics, she knows that Ichika is no longer the same anymore.

"Do you hate me, Ichika, for being the White Knight?"

"I don't hate you, but I am very disappointed to see what you did," hearing his harsh words make Chifuyu's heart sinks, "Chifuyu, why did you take part of in the massacre of men?"

"I thought you two were killed by the men, so I want to avenge your death."

"Do you really think I want that?" Ichika's words make Chifuyu feels guilty again.

"Ichika, can you tell me where you are? I want to bring you home. Sakura would be glad to see you."

"I can't, Chifuyu-nee. That day, during the Judgement Day, a pilot tries to kill me and my family even though she knows who I am. It is an inside job. Ichika-nii and I are safe over here," said Madoka straightforwardly.

Her words caught Chifuyu off guard. But how is it possible? She knows that her grandmother loves her mother. How is it possible that she allows her family to be assassinated? Before Chifuyu can continue, Madoka cuts her off again.

"Look, if you want to see us, quit the military and I will tell you where I am."

"I…cannot, Madoka," said Chifuyu sadly, "I cannot do that."

"So this is your decision…," Ichika's voice darkens.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ichika, but I cannot quit," said Chifuyu before smiling sadly. Knowing that she might be separated from Ichika and Madoka for a long time saddens Chifuyu, but she is glad that they are alive.

Laura watches her from afar. Why? Why does a proud warrior like her have weaknesses that drag her down? She hates to see the soft side of Chifuyu Orimura. But she hates the causes of Chifuyu's weakness further more. _Ichika Orimura and Madoka Orimura, I will never approve you two for being Instructor's siblings._

 **.o0o.**

"I can't believe it. Why did Chifuyu stays in the military? She shouldn't have a reason to stay there after knowing that you two are alive," said Rin angrily.

"It doesn't matter. If she chooses to stay there, then she has to pay the price," said Ichika without any emotion.

Rin looks at Ichika concernedly. The idea of sororicide frightens Rin. She can never imagine herself killing her own family. And now, she worries that Ichika would embrace the idea of sororicide.

"Do you really want to kill your sister?"

"It is not if I want to kill her or not. It is if I have to kill her or not. It is kill or to be killed, but I hope that killing her would be my last resort."

"I would prefer to capture Chifuyu-nee," Madoka chimes in. "After all, we are still siblings.

Rin is glad to know that Ichika doesn't want to kill his sister.

He needs a moral support, and she is willing to become his moral support.

 **.o0o.**

"Are you still worried about Ichika-nii?" Madoka asks while she and Rin are by themselves.

"I saw the way he fights. He is ruthless yet efficient. His actions scare me," Rin confesses, "It looks like he is slowly being consumed by the darkness inside him. It is not good for him. Do you think we can save him from his darkness?"

"I don't know, Rin. I honestly don't know if we can save him from himself."

 **.o0o.**

Several countries that do not belong to UNIS allied themselves with Outer Haven. In exchange for the mercenary's military support, client nations provide numerous financial support to Outer Haven.

"So this is my personal IS, the Gouf Revive?" said Ichika with his gaze fixated on the red IS in front of him. It has the frame of the Rafale Revive Custom II, a set of angular, full-body armor with flexible joints, and a gas-mask esque helmet with one hyper-sensor inside the visor.

"Gouf Revive is a 2.5 Generation Infinite Stratos that specializes in high speed combat. Equalizers are sacrificed in exchange for speed. It is my proudest work," said Waver proudly. He then unveils his next invention, the float system. It is a bulky flight pack with twin propulsion jets and a pair of foldable wing connected to the back of the Mobile Frame.

"And this is the Float System. It allows Mobile Frame to fly similar to Infinite Stratos," said Waver enthusiastically.

"You seems to be enthusiastic after Tabane's hacking fiasco," Iskandar remarks.

"Of course I am enthusiastic. Who wouldn't be excited when they could put their rival to shame."

"You seems to hold a grudge against Tabane," Madoka remarks.

"Who wouldn't if they find out that their entire future is destroyed by the Mad Rabbit."

"I guess you are right." Over the next few months, the Outer Haven send Dauntless to multiple missions against the UNIS in the North African theater.

"The preliminary preparation has been set," said Iskandar confidently. "With this, I call checkmate." With every member in correct positions, the Dauntless destroys a convoy of UNIS' supply transport in Libya. Their efficiency allows the Outer Haven's clients to reclaim their territories from the UNIS.

Somewhere in their campaign, Ichika and Rin steal two prototype 3rd generation Infinite Stratos, the Chinese IS Shenlong and the Korean IS Sinanju Stein.

Ichika's ability to pilot Infinite Stratos become very useful in the Outer Haven's war against the UNIS. Activating his ignition boost, he flies three times the speed of other Infinite Stratos and mows down one platoon of mass-produced Infinite Stratos with his floating arrays of rifles and swords.

Ichika feels exhilarated. Whenever he pilots his Gouf Revive into battle, he feels the thrill, the excitement, and the adrenaline rush. It makes him feel alive. Unlike some men who rejects Infinite Stratos because it ruins their life, he embraces its power.

He fights against other IS with Jazz music playing in the background. While other people find the jazz music chaotic and distracting, he finds it rather fitting. It helps him get into the mood of fighting.

"What a great climax!" He exclaims while cutting down an IS in front of him. Before he finishes off his enemies, he adds in: "This Jazz will be the last thing you ever heard."

 **.o0o.**

Ichika and Sayaka clashes against each other in their Infinite Stratos in Baghdad, the cities where the Outer Haven is hired to reclaim. Even though Ichika has advantages over Sayaka, the female pilot holds herself against the male pilot rather well.

 _The armor around the right thrusters are worn out. She must have the tendency of swinging her katana leftward with her right hand._

Ichika predicts her action and slashes her IS with his red beam saber, quickly bringing down her shield.

 _Sayaka Miki, why do you betray me?_

"Sayaka, retreat…the red IS…no, the Crimson Reaper is too much for you to handle."

"I won't retreat. Archer is right in front of me. I will kill him to regain my HONOR!" Sayaka charges in recklessly, but she quickly loses all of her energy shield points.

 **Absolute Defense System engage.**

"No, don't' you dare go into absolute defense system," Sayaka quickly switch her safety system into manual mode and turns off her absolute defense. She continues to fight Ichika despite losing her energy shield. However, she is quickly incapacitated by him

As much as he hates the female supremacists, he begrudgingly acknowledges her persistence. To finish her off, Ichika proceeds to stabs Sayaka with his beam saber. However, before he can make his move, Chifuyu interferes and save Sayaka.

"You again!" He growls.

"Sayaka, the reinforcements are almost here. Retreat." Chifuyu orders.

"But Archer is right in front of us." Sayaka pleads. "I can still fight him."

"I will take care of him." Chifuyu activates her Reiraku Byakuya and attacks Ichika. The male pilot quickly gets away from Chifuyu, knowing that he is no match for her.

"Assassin, assist me with plan 3D," Ichika orders.

"Roger," said Madoka enthusiastically. She quickly sends out three camouflaged assault bits and attacks Chifuyu from three directions. Their efforts, however, does not improve the current situation Chifuyu quickly dodge and deflects some shots with her Yukihira.

Iskandar knows that right now, the battle is in the UNIS's favor. With Chifuyu pushing the Outer Haven out and the incoming reinforcement, the UNIS has a large advantage over the Outer Haven as well as the Iraqi insurgency forces.

He hated it. He hates being pressured into retreating. But it is worst to be captured than to retreat.

"Dauntless, we are retreating," Iskandar orders reluctantly.

"But…" Ichika wants to protest, but Iskandar immediately cuts him off. "An unwinnable battle isn't the same as a lost battle. I hope you understand that, Archer."

Reluctantly, Ichika accepts Iskandar's order. "Alright. All members, switch to escape Plan 36 Beta." The Dauntless quickly uses several smoke grenades to hides their presence and flee from the battlefield.

Outer Haven's campaigns are not without losses. Many times they lose to UNIS because of the UNIS's technological advantage. It is now clear to them that strategies and experiences cannot guarantee victory against foes of superior technology, especially when their foe is Chifuyu Orimura.

 **.o0o.**

"Have you hear about a second male that can pilot Infinite Stratos?"

"I heard that he is related to the Archer and the Brunhilde."

"But how is it possible? Infinite Stratos rejects every man except Archer." News about the second male IS pilot spread rampantly throughout Outer Haven. Outer Haven finds themselves in a difficult situation now that there is a second IS pilot that belongs to the UNIS.

"What do you think about the current situation?" Sergei asks after showing the news to high ranking members of Outer Haven, including Ichika because of his battle records.

"It is a propaganda," said Ichika. "Mr. Smirnov, can you replay the last segment of the news broadcast?"

Sergei quickly plays the last segment.

"We hope that with Mr. Orimura's ability to pilot Infinite Stratos, we can reconcile the relationship between women and men that is broken during the 'Judgement Day'.

"The UNIS does not want to fix the relationship between men and women. They want to use Shin as a propaganda to control the men. When the men see that Shin submits to the female pilots, cooperating with them, and live a luxurious life, they would give up their rebellion and submit to the women in the hope of living a better life. Shin and Chifuyu would then become the symbol of female superiority and male submission."

"This would be problematic. We would have less influence toward the male insurgency groups hiding around the world," said Sergei grimly.

"Mr. Smirnov, I have a proposition to deal with this crisis," said Evelyn.

"Go ahead."

"We can assassinate both Chifuyu and Shin. That way, we can destroy the UNIS' propagandas."

"Assassination of Shin and Chifuyu would paint us Outer Haven in a bad light. We don't want to lose our clients," said Sergei. "Do anyone has other ideas?"

"We should wait and see the future development." Iskandar suggests, "it would be unwise for us to make our move right now since we lost our battles against the UNIS recently."

After hearing Iskandar's suggestion, the Outer Haven decides not to take action against Shin Orimura. For right now, it is better for Outer Haven to observe than to take any actions.

 **.o0o.**

"Today is the day of great celebration. Three months have passed since the reconstruction has begun. As the elder sister of Shin Orimura, I wish to congratulate my younger brother, Shin Orimura, for becoming the Japanese Representative Candidate Cadet of the UNIS. May his achievement reconciles and unite both men and female," said Miyuki Orimura, a beautiful woman with long, wavy blue hair and sapphire eyes.

As she pins the medal of honor onto Shin, she purposely pins the needle onto his chest.

"Do not think of doing anything funny, Shin. You may have the ability to pilot Infinite Stratos, but we women are still better than you. Do not think you are as equal as we are," Miyuki hisses into his ear.

"I will keep that in mind, Miyuki," said Shin. The two then shake hands as part of the ceremony's custom. While the crowds who watches the ceremony believe that this could be the first stage of reconciliation between the male populations and the female populations, they never notice the intense hostility between the two siblings.

"I am honored to receive the medal of honor from you, Miyuki-neesama," said Shin coldly as he crushes Miyuki's right hand with his strong grip. Miyuki can feel the sharp pain coming from her hand, but she feigns a smile, "Do not _underestimate_ my _power._ I will do my best to serve UNIS."

Shin hated the recognition he suddenly received just because he can pilot Infinite Stratos. It feels fake. The smiles are fake. The kind words are fake.

How hypocritical it is that before his family discover his ability, they treat him as a lowly being. Now that they discover his ability, they try to forces him to accept this gilded cage name Representative Candidate Cadet.

He won't allow his family to turn him into a propaganda of men's submission. They will never get what they want.

Shin moves through the impoverished slums that separate the rebellious men from the submissive men on the outskirt of Fuyuki City. He hates it. He hates how most men are forced to live in poverty while the women and the submissive men can live in a more luxurious life. Worst of all, he knows that the men who live in the slum will lost their home by the "urban renewal" IS team of Fuyuki City.

This is why the world must change. To live a pathetic life under the tyranny of women is the same as slow death.

He travels toward his safe house outside of Fuyuki city with his electric bike when he senses an Uchigane flying behind.

"Purists," he mutters in disdain as he dodges her attack and activate his signal jammer.

"Boys should never pilot Infinite Stratos. This is why pest like you should DIE!" The purist pilot charges toward Shin, but he dodges her attack again in disdain.

 _Come forth, Vercingetorix_. In a split second, a blinding light envelop Shin. After it fades away, the purist sees a centaur-shaped IS with a full-body, gold and red armor and a medieval knight-like helmet with four sensors.

"You are not worthy of possessing a personal IS." The purist pilot sneers.

"We'll see about that." Shin deadpans. He quickly summons Zangetsu, a large ax that contains an array of gears with sharpened teeth mounted on variable frames. The purist attacks Shin with her assault rifle, but he jumps on top of her and cuts off both of her hand.

"Damn you!"

"How does it feel to be dominated?" Shin taunts pins the purist with his four legs. He then drives his gear ax onto the injured purist's chest. "I will make sure you die painfully." He then grinds her to death with her blood spilling onto the nearby wall.

 _Purist scum…_ He kicks her body out of his way before reaching his own safe house. With his encrypted communication set up, he quickly contacts Outer Haven, expressing his wish to join them. He knows that they would need him, because that he possesses Intel they want.

 **.o0o.**

"This is an interesting case of development. Shin Orimura, the other male pilot, wants to join our cause. However, accepting him into our organization will be a risky move because he is related to the head of UNIS," said Sergei, "Ichika, can you tell me more about Shin Orimura?"

"Shin is very intelligent. He always defeated me in chess. He would be a valuable ally to Outer Haven because he dislikes women's supremacy. Mr. Sergei, the decision is in your hands."

"I will send you to evaluate him under the identity Archer. I will instruct you on whether to recruit him or not when you meet him. I will send out the backup to support you. This will be our risky move, Ichika. If he ever becomes a threat, capture him or kill him. It is your call."

 **.o0o.**

"Shin Orimura, for what reason do you want to join Outer Haven?" Ichika asks under the identity of Archer.

"The world is too corrupted. As a second male IS pilot, I want to rid the world of female dominance similar to you," said Shin.

"Sayaka Miki is stalking you. Do you know that?" Archer asks.

"I am aware of that. In order to show that I am trustworthy to join your organization, I will deliver her into your hand, Archer."

 **.o0o.**

 _Shin, what are you up to? I won't let you betray Chifuyu-sama._ Sayaka follows Shin from behind after she discovers him sneaking out from the Orimura residence during midnight stealthily again.

He is suspicious. She wants to find his true agenda, but he hides his intention excellently. It frustrates her greatly. She is tempted to tell the head of the matriarch her suspicion on Shin Orimura, but she refuses because she does not want to make herself look like a fool for putting false assumption on Shin.

She continues to stalk him. He may be able to pilot Infinite Stratos, but inferior being like him have no right to hide his secrets from his superior.

Sayaka tenses up when she follows the unsuspected Shin into a warehouse. Whatever shenanigans he is up to; they will be discovered tonight.

"I know you are following me, Sayaka Miki," said Shin in front of her. Sayaka is surprised. How did he find her? Did he purposely lead her into a trap?

From the darkness, she sees a single red eye and a red beam saber ignited in front of her.

 _Archer…_ She recognizes the unmistakable characteristic of the Archer, the notorious Crimson Reaper that threatens demolish the perfect matriarchal society. She tries to contact Satsuki Orimura inside her Uchigane, only to find her communication device destroyed by Archer.

"Aiming for communication device…you are quite smarter than the average boys," said Sayaka smugly as she readies her newly installed beam saber. She slashes Archer, but every time she strikes, Archer dodges her.

Archer quickly restrained her with four of his chains. Yet despite being restrained, she moves forward through sheer willpower.

 _Impossible..._ "Your vengefulness is certainly top-notch, Sayaka Miki." He taunts.

"This is not for settling the score. This is out of loyalty!" Sayaka tries to break through her restraint, but it gets tightens quickly.

"Your loyalty to the corrupted Orimura is meaningless."

"I'm not loyal to the Orimura. I'm only loyal to Izanagi Orimura and his family."

 _My father!?_

"I've approve Shin into our organization," said Sergei.

"It was my greatest failure to protect my Master Izanagi, who treated me with kindness, and Master Ichika, my beloved master who taught me to be a dignified woman. WHY? Why must you stand in my way to avenge him and his family death!?" She yells, tormented by her guilt.

"Because I'm his son, Ichika Orimura." Ichika removes his helmet. "I have come for revenge.

"My beloved…" said Sayaka in shock. "I am overjoyed to-"

"Save it, Sayaka Miki. I am very disappointed with you. Very disappointed. Why do you turn to such villainy?"

"Because those men, those vile men tried to take away you and mistress Madoka from me, my lord. They destroyed my pride and fill me with guilt."

"You fool, Sayaka, you sad and ignorant fool," said Ichika with his stern expression soften. "My father and mother are not killed by those "vile" men you speak off. They are killed by Infinite Stratos. It was my family fault that they die. It is the Outer Haven that saved Madoka's and my life. You've been going after the wrong people."

Instantly, Sayaka's world shattered. _I am unworthy to serve my lord. Why did I condemn them for a crime they did not commit?_ She curls into a fetal position.

Ichika's voice drifted down to her. "You regret your action don't you, Sayaka? You want the chance for atonement."

"My lord, it does not matter what I want," said Sayaka in a broken voice, "What matters is what I deserve."

"And what do you deserve?"

She answers without hesitation. "To die."

"Then we are in agreement," The Hacker said. "You will die."

Sayaka prepares herself for the beam saber.

"In service to me." _What?_ Sayaka's headshot up. Would she find her redemption in service to her lord?

Ichika dematerializes his restraints on Sayaka. "Sayaka Miki, steadfast loyalty is still needed here." He speaks with great confidence. "Will you become a sword of change, a champion of equality?"

"Yes, my lord," said Sayaka as she kneels in front of her lord.

"Will you swear yourself and my sister?"

"Yes."

"Will you throw away your own life and commit to Madoka and me?"

"Yes, my lord. Yes to all eternity."

"Then I dub you Lady Sayaka Miki, my knight, my protector. Now rise, Sayaka, my faithful friend."

 **.o0o.**

Shin is glad to know that Ichika is Archer. Ichika, the one person in the Orimura clan that he gets along the most, can help accelerates his plan to rid the world of female supremacy.

"It's been a long time, Ichika Emiya," Shin addresses Ichika with his father's surname in a calm yet joyous mood, "I am glad to see you alive."

"It is the same to you, Shin Hyuga," said Ichika. "I heard that you want to join us. Why?"

"Both of us shares the same dream of seeing female tyranny demolished completely. I believe with my new status in the Orimura clan as well as my possession of my own custom Infinite Stratos, I can help bring down my family from within by joining forces with your group."

"Then as the representative of Outer Haven, I welcome you to our band of freedom fighters," Ichika welcomed him warmly.

"Ichika, before we work together to bring down the Orimura clan, I should let you know few things that only a few people know about the Orimura clan. I have some clues that would lead you to find the killer of your father and mother."

Shin's words caught Ichika's attention. He misses his parents. From what he remembers, his parents are kind and caring people with liberal mindsets. They are great people who treat everyone kindly. Now that they are dead, Ichika wishes to avenge them.

"Tell me everything you know." Ichika asks, "please."

"Do you know who the "Five Swords" are?"

"From what I get from our enemies, they are five families that control the UNIS from the shadow."

"You are partially correct. The "Five Swords" are Alcotts, Dunois, Shinonono, Sarashiki, and lastly, our family."

"Keep going," Ichika wants to hear more.

"The five families take control of United Nations and transform it into UNIS during the chaos of 'Judgement Day'. You father and mother knows about their plan. They try to stop the Orimura clan. However, before they can create their plan to stop the Orimura clan, they are killed by a hired assassin in the form of IS Pilot. I discovered this myself."

"Do you know anything about the identity and the motive of the assassin?" Ichika questions Shin.

"I don't know who, and I don't know why, but I speculate that it is the doing of one of the Sarashiki from one of my aunt's phone call I accidentally overheard."

Ichika is overwhelmed by what he heard. Truth be told, he is surprised to know the secrets his parents hide. But for now, he is thankful that he is able to have a clue to find his parents' murderer.

"What do you plan to do with Sayaka Miki?" Shin asks.

"I've requested Outer Haven to recruit her into our group as our double agent. For now, with permission from the head of Outer Haven, I will have you two work as the undercover spies in the Orimura clan unofficially," Ichika commands.

"I shall happily carry out my mission, my lord," said Sayaka with great enthusiasm.

"It looks like we will soon enter this complex game of cat and mouse chase," said Shin with great interest. Ichika agrees with Shin. The stakes are now higher, especially when his powerful relatives now playing on his opposite side. But now that he has reached the point of no return, giving up is no longer an option for him.

To defeat his enemies, he must find their weaknesses. He knows who they are, and he already has a plan to exploit their weakness. _Alcott_ …he thought unscrupulously _._ The reaper has found his first prey.

 **.o0o.**


	4. Evanescence

**22 March 2016, Brussel Airport**

Silence, or no, not silence. He hears the fire burning cracking.

Everything just happens so quickly. One minute ago, he is chatting excitedly with his younger sister Camille about their upcoming trip while waiting in the line at the departure hall, and then a second later, an explosion happened.

He groans, feeling the sharp pain that comes from the shrapnel embedded in his cheek by the explosion.

 _Father…mother…Camille, where are you?_ The four-year-old boy searches frantically for his family. To his horror, he sees his entire family dead. Killed by the Islamic States' suicide bombers.

A scream of anguish comes out from the boy, harmonizing with the wails and cries of the other victims in the explosion.

Those Islamic State terrorists, toying with the civilians' life just because Belgium opposes terrorism. How could they?

The UNIS are the same as the Islamic State, wantonly killing the life of the innocents just to create their twisted utopia

People will not change unless someone takes drastic actions against them. They will not change unless they realized what they have done to other people.

 _Yo, how are you three doing?_ Kerlongsj places the flowers he carries onto his family's tombstones. _Man, I miss you three, but I'll be fine._

"Losing you parents is a painful experience, isn't it?" asks Ichika after he visits his parents' grave in the same cemetery.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it eventually. How's Madoka?"

"She still misses father and mother," Ichika pauses, feeling sentimental yet keep his cool. It's been two years since the women purged the men during the Judgement Day. The trauma of losing his parents still lingers in his heart, yet unlike Madoka who would sometimes become very emotional over their death, he manages to maintain a stoic facade. "They are good people. My father always told me that I will be his successor one day. I don't understand exactly what he means, but I don't want to be his successor, be what he wants me to be. I want to write my own future.

"Write your own future…"

"Yes, bring back gender equality, and find a place where Rin, Madoka, and I can truly belong to."

"You know, I'm really jealous of you, Ichika, for having a sibling that stays with you."

"Do you have a sibling too?"

"I have two. They are Alesh Orlejov and Anaton Orlejov. My uncle, Azalof Orlejov, adopted me after my family was killed in Brussel bombing. He is a wonderful person, a great guy.

I got along well with them, especially my cousin and now my adopted brother, Alesh. One year after I was adopted, Anaton was born. We get along pretty well, often traveling around the world with my father and help out his merchant fleet."

" _Here you go, kid." A worker loads a large bag of grains onto Kerlongsj._

 _Anaton follows what Kerlongsj did._

" _You too?" The worker asks._

" _Yes!"_

" _Then you can maybe take this." He hands him a lighter bag of grain. Anaton tries to carry the bag, but he collapses because the bag is too heavy._

" _Anaton?" Kerlongsj turns around and sees his brother being trapped by the bag of grain he carried. "Pwa hahahahaha!"_

" _Don't push yourself too much, Anaton!" He laughs loudly._

" _Don't laugh, Kengi. I'm not going to fall behind!"_

But one time, after the Infinite Stratos was invented, a group of pirates invaded my father's ship. Every adult was killed. My adopted family are killed by the crossfire. Anaton and I were captured by the pirates and sold into human trafficking.

" _Kengi!"_

" _Shut up you Flemish apes."_

" _You WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Yells Alesh._

" _Anaton, I swear that I will come back to save. Just wait, Anaton. JUST WAIT!"_

"I was forced to work for a corporation that makes IS pilot suits as a slave until I escaped through a slave riot. I don't know what happen to Anaton, but I promise him that I will come back to save him."

Ichika is silent for few seconds. Kerlongsj, his best friend, had endured a life that is harsher than his. In addition, it all happened before the "Judgement Day". He feels sorry for what Kerlongsj has gone through. He is also angry at the injustice that had been done to Kerlongsj by the women. Unresolved injustices have run too rampant in the world. If they are not stopped, they would condemn the entire world into the endless cycle of misery.

"So this is why Belgian Special Forces transfer you to Outer Haven to serve as the liaison between them and us."

"Yeah. I will not fail the promise I made to him. I will save him, and no one will stand in my way."

 **.o0o.**

 **Fate Hackers: Ichika of the Insurrection.**

 **Stage 04: Evanescence**

 **Opening Song: Color by Flow**

 **.o0o.**

"You IMPECILE!" A British woman in her 40s with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes slaps a blonde boy with spiky hair across the cheeks. "It's your fault that my reputation is ruined because you serve my guests foods one minute later. There will be no dinner for you tonight."

"…" The boy remains silent; his grudges against the current head of the Alcott clan welled-up furthermore.

"It is rude for a boy not to respond to their superior. I will punish you for your rudeness."

"Mother, why are you so harsh on Anaton?" Pitying the boy, Cecilia intervenes.

"He is a servant to the house of Alcott," said the mother, "I should not have bought a worthless slave like him."

"He is not worthless, mother," said Cecilia. "Can you be less harsh on him, mother?"

"If you said so…" her mother softens. Silently, the boy leaves the woman and resume his job of cleaning the dining hall of the Alcott mansion. His resentment to the head of the Alcott clans worsen. He wants to murder everyone in the Alcott Clan and spare no one alive. But he dares not to challenge the Finagle's Law. _Kengi, you promise you would get me out. Where are you?_

 **.o0o.**

The Five Swords, the five influential families that control the UNIS, are not as strong as they seem to be. Orimura, Shinonono, Sarashiki, Dunois, and the Alcott constantly competes to gain control of the government even though the Orimura is its de facto leader.

Ichika did his research, and he already has various ideas on how to bring down the UNIS. Obviously, he can't attack it head on because they have the support of Infinite Stratos. The Orimura clan, the family who he rejected, is one of the most dangerous. They possess the power of "Prodigy", a unique, genetically mutated bloodline that gives most women and few men in the clan superhuman powers. Therefore, the best course of action is to bring down the empire from within, for that "a house divided cannot stand."

This is why Ichika has set his eyes on the Alcott. Among the Five Swords, they are the most divided one, with each branch of the Alcott constantly competes for power and dominance of the clan. Their disunity makes them the chink in the empire.

Ichika's plan to bring down the Alcott is already in process. Using several important members of Outer Haven, including Ichika Emiya, the mercenary invested the Alcott's family business, the Alcott Machinery Industry, under the name Cyberdyne Research and Development group.

Ichika ponders over his next move, the assassination of the heads of the Alcott clan, Stephanie Alcott, and Alfred Alcott. Obviously, it would be a controversial move. Arthur would, of course, object the mission. Ichika has to find a way to let him know that he is the one in charge.

He notices that Anaton, the younger brother of Kerlongsj, is among the few people that were purchased by the Alcott through the human trafficking market. Certainly, Kerlongsj would support the assassination mission.

He muses how distrusting he is when he first met Kerlongsj. Yet they become close friends as time went on because of Kerlongsj's generosity. The assassinating of the head branch of the Alcott and rescuing Anaton would be the best opportunity for Ichika to repay the generosity Kerlongsj had gave to him.

Although, what should he do with their daughter, Cecilia Alcott. Logically speaking, killing her to erase all evidence would be the most logical action to take. Yet his personal moral makes him rethink his decision of killing Cecilia…no…the entire assassination.

While taking a quick shower, he tries to drown out his hesitation with the sound warm, running water to no avail. As he steps out of the shower, he notices the gradual whitening of his hair over the past two years from the nanite's side effect. Taking a closer look at himself in the mirror, he sees the face of a mass-murderer staring back at him.

 _No, that is not true. No matter what I did, it is all for creating a better world where Rin, Madoka, and I could truly belong to. The end justifies all means._

His heart hardened. Cecilia's parents must die. Cecilia, however, must be spared because she has nothing to do with this conflict.

 _Arthur will definitely object my plan, but he must know that I am in charge for that I earn that position._

"Our next mission is to assassinate Alfred and Stephanie Alcott in order to destabilize the Alcott family, and in an extent, the Five Swords of UNIS," Ichika announces as his teammates came into his view.

"Why can't we fight them fairly?" Arthur questions his method again, but before he could go on, Madoka nudges him softly. "Not now."

"I remember you want revenge against the Alcott, Arthur," Ichika questions him. "If you want to fight fairly against them, you won't be able to have your revenge."

"Fighting our enemies through contemptible method will make us no different from them."

"The UNIS use contemptible method first on us. We are simply letting them taste their own medicine."

"But that would make us no different from them," Arthur retorts.

"Our actions are justified if our intention our noble." Before Ichika and Arthur can argue furthermore, Kerlongsj intervenes.

"You two, stop," said Kerlongsj sternly. "Do not let your personal ideals jeopardize our objective. We will assassinate the head of the Alcott family."

Arthur looks at him in surprise. "You have to be prepared to have your hands dirtied when you set out to change the world. This is the responsibilities revolutionists like us must endure."

 **.o0o.**

Cecilia tosses and turns on her bed, unable to fall asleep. Her mind continues to linger onto her memories with Claudia.

" _I won't lose to you!" said Cecilia cheerfully as she races down the snowy mountain in her snowboard._

" _We'll see about that!" Claudia argues back cheerfully with equal strength as she makes her jump._

" _SHOW OFF!"_

" _It's called skill!"_

She misses her jovial laughter, her competitiveness, and her adventurous spirit. If only she is still alive, they can achieve their dream: to pilot Infinite Stratos together not for the sake of fame, female superiority, nor dominance over other, but to attain the thrill of flying freely in the sky and to make their parents proud.

The feeling of loneliness…feels suffocating, especially after she wakes up from the nightmare of seeing her sister gunned down by a group of hackers.

 _What is it?_ She suddenly becomes fearful after hearing footsteps downstairs. She tiptoes into her parents' room, seeking to find refuge in her parents' presence. But as soon as she reaches her parents' room, she hears the footsteps coming after her again.

She wants to wake up her parents so that they could protect her, but her fear drives her to hide in the closet near her. Driven by her fear, she hides and makes no sounds. In the closet, she sees three masked people enter her parents' room and aim their pistol at them.

 _Nooooo!_ Tears slide down her face as she sees her parents gunned down by the intruders mercilessly. First, her sister is killed. And now, her parents were killed. Is she going to die too? Shivering in fear, she accidentally pushes an object onto the ground and creates a sound.

Clank!

 _No, please don't come here. Please don't come here._ She begs silently, but as if the world is going against her, one masked intruder opens the door.

 _Scream!_ She is paralyzed by fear. _Yell!_ She tries to scream, but no sound comes out. _Live!_

"HHHEEELLLPPP!"

 **.o0o.**

 **One hour earlier**

Kerlongsj's words linger in Madoka's mind for a long time. _Necessary evil…is it?_ To think that by joining the Hackers, she could become the liberator that saves the world from the female supremacists, how naïve and foolishly idealistic she was back then.

She recalls the assassination plan created by Iskandar. Ichika, Kerlongsj, and herself will infiltrate the mission, disable its security system, retrieve Anaton Orlejov, and kill Alfred and Stephanie Alcott while Iskandar, Arthur, and Rin would stay outside for backup.

Originally, they want to use the assassination to seize the Alcott's properties and return it to Arthur, but they choose not to. While it would be a good opportunity to seize their property and return it to Arthur, it would be difficult because the Alcott would find many ways to secure their assets.

She follows everything Iskandar instructed, and as expected, everything goes smoothly as planned. When Ichika encounters several security guards, he breaks their necks telekinetically. They even use cardboard boxes to hide among other cardboard boxes inside the storage room of their mansion.

Eventually, Kerlongsj and the Emiya twin split up. He searches the house carefully; his eyes dart from left to right. He searches room after room until he gets to where Anaton is based on the Intel he possesses.

 _Anaton_ …Although Kerlongsj is glad to see him, he is saddened to see what the Alcott has done to him.

 _Broken…_

 _Malnourished…_

 _Mistreated…_

 _Wounded..._

 _Humiliated…_

Kerlongsj feels guilty. If he had made his move earlier, Anaton wouldn't be like this. He wants to kill every person in the house of Alcott right now, but he keeps his cool and tranquilizes Anaton. Carrying him over his shoulder, he rushes out to reunite with Emiya twins.

 _Progress?_ He communicates with the Emiya twins telepathically thanks to the Hacker nanites.

 _Cecilia Alcott has not been found yet._ Ichika answers.

 _Do we really have to kidnap Cecilia?_ Asks Madoka.

 _As much as I dislike having an innocent involved in our mission, Sergei orders us to kidnap her in order to bring down the Alcott. But rest assured she will be treated with dignity and respect._

Ichika enters Cecilia room's stealthily, but he finds no one in it.

 _Archer, we will change our plan. Kill Alfred and Stephanie Alcott. If we can't find her, then let her go._ Iskandar orders, _I'll take full responsibility._

Following the change of plan, the trio sneaks into the Alfred and Stephanie's room. Madoka stays outside to guard the room while Ichika and Kerlongsj aim their silenced pistol at the parents.

 _Is your mind still on that girl?_ Asks Kerlongsj

 _Yes. She will hate me if she knows that I am the killer. I suppose I deserve it._

 _We have to kill them. This is for what they had done to Anaton._

 _You are right._

The two cock their pistol. Strong emotions run through Ichika's head as he is about to pull the trigger. He can feel the suffocating guilt of causing Cecilia's future suffering. No matter how hard he tries to drown the feeling with his hypocrisy, it still lingers.

Even so, he did not back out. The two hackers kill the head of the Alcott in their sleep; but as soon as they turn around, they hear a sound in the closet. Ichika opens the door and sees a blonde girl staring back at him.

 _Okay..._

"HHHEEELLLMMMMM-!" Ichika quickly wraps a strip of duct tape over her mouth and restrain her with his telekinetic forces.

"Do not struggle. I have no desire to hurt you," said Ichika with his voice distorted by voice changer.

Cecilia tries to get the gag off her, but the tape molds over her lips and seals her mouth tightly. She screams, watches Ichika fearfully as he is about to inject her with some sort of unknown substance. She feels alone and helpless, unable to do anything except grunting and crying. But before he can do so, someone shot his forehead and his right hand knocks off the syringe from his hand.

 _Chelsea!_ She sees her most loyal maid and a good friend of her coming to her rescue.

"Hmmmmph!" She grunts loudly again, hoping to get Chelsea's attention.

"Cecilia!"

"Who…dares?" Ichika rises up from the ground, unscathed from Chelsea's attack.

 _Oh my God…what is he?_

"Who are you? How are you still alive?" Chelsea asks alertly.

"A mere bullet like that cannot kill me," Ichika taunts. She suddenly senses a fiery and murderous killer aura coming from the masked boy. Instinctively, she summons her Infinite Stratos and blinds the trio with a flash grenade, while grabbing Cecilia at the same time. Holding her tightly, she immediately takes off from the Alcott mansion, determines to protect her even if it means sacrificing her own life.

"My lady, are you hurt?" Asks the maid concernedly. Cecilia shakes her head and sobs quietly.

"You are safe now. No one can hurt you. Not anymore."

 **.o0o.**

 _Should I go after them, Ichika-nii?_

 _She should not be dragged into this conflict. Commander will assume we failed the objective due to unforeseen circumstances. This is good because I want him to think that way._

 _I'm glad that you did not choose to go after them. I was worried that you are completely corrupted by your revenge._

 _Rest assure, Madoka. Even if I change, you can still rely on me. Unlike Chifuyu, I will not abandon you._

 **.o0o.**

Anaton Orlejov was feeling…weird. For the first time since he was captured, he felt warm, safe and good. He opens his eyes groggily and hears the beeping sound from the vital signs monitor next to him. He sits up and finds himself in a hospital bed, with IV drops embedded onto the back of his left hand.

"Looks like you're awake, kiddo." Anaton turns around to see where the voice comes from. The instant he sees Kerlongsj, his face brightens.

"Kengi!"

"I missed you." Kerlongsj bear-hugs him, trying his best not to shed tears. "I really missed you, kid."

"Where am I?"

"You are in Flanders."

"Which means that I am…"

"You are free." Anaton feels a sense of relief.

"I don't know the what happen to Alesh. But we will find him one day," said Kerlongsj.

"I hope he is alright. What happen to the Alcott b****?" Anaton asks.

"I killed her," Kerlongsj answers triumphantly.

"Nice," Anaton grins evilly. "Who is the person next to you, Kengi?"

"That's Ichika Emiya, a good friend of mine."

"Hi there," Ichika greets him.

"Kengi, now that I am free, what is going to happen next?"

"The doctor will give you some medication and evaluation to restore your health. After that, you will be discharged from the hospital." To Anaton, there are no words for him to describe how he feel about his newfound freedom. It is simply too overwhelming for him to comprehend. Nevertheless, he is overjoyed that he no longer has to serve the Alcott.

"So you are Kerlongsj's younger brother? It's nice to see you." Turning his gaze toward the source of the friendly yet slightly high-pitched voice, he sees a girl around his age standing next to his bed. "My name is Ma-gah" She gasps as Anaton grabs her throat.

"It's your fault. It's your fault…," he screams madly. "My life is ruined because of you."

"Madoka!" Ichika is about to interfere, only to be held back by Kerlongsj. "Don't. You will make it worst," He orders sternly, "Anaton, let go of her."

"Kengi, she is the White Knight. She must die!"

"No, she is not her. She just looks like her."

"What…do…you…mean?" Madoka gasps, breathe in more air after she pries off his hands.

"Don't pretend you don't know what happened. It is because of you, White Knight, that my life, men's life, are ruined. But now, I got you. I will enjoy killing you, slowly and painfully," He grins psychotically. Before he could choke Madoka to death again, she delivers a punch to him, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh…God…" She covers her mouth; horrified at what she had done to him. "I'm sorry, Kerlongsj. I don't mean to…"

"It's alright…it's alright…" Ichika quickly calms her down. "You did that to defend yourself."

"One of us have to stop him eventually. Don't feel guilty about it, Madoka," said Kerlongsj.

"To think that he would be this aggressive toward women…the damages we women had done to men had been too much..."

 _ **.o0o.**_

" _Hey look, it's the girl from Taiwan."_

" _The way she spoke Japanese is very funny."_

" _Go back to Taiwan. You don't belong here."_

" _Is it okay for me to eat with you girls?" Rin asks as she approaches a half empty table with a group of girls occupying it._

" _We are saving spots for our friends." Yet again she faces exclusion from her classmates because of her race. While she gets used to the racial slur and isolation she received, she longs to have people that would accept her. She lives a lonely life as a transfer student in Japan until she meets Ichika._

 _Ichika is an interesting person to Rin when she meets him. At the surface, he looks average. He possesses a rather stoic personality, always able to keep his emotion in check. Although once she knows him Furthermore, she learns that he has a strong, intense disdain to any sort of discriminations. And because of that, she is grateful that he takes her under his wing and protect her from other bullies._

" _Why don't you ask me to help protect Rin from the bullies? I could have helped protect you and her and gets you out of troubles."_

" _A man must do what he can to protect his woman, Chifuyu-nee. Besides, an Orimura does not back down from his enemies." Ichika proclaims proudly._

 _His woman!?_ _Rin is rather surprised at what he said._

" _Just wait, Chifuyu-nee. One day, I will be just as strong as father, mother, and you so that I can protect people I care about!"_

" _That is the brother I am proud of." Chifuyu ruffles his head._

" _Chifuyu-nee, I am not a kid anymore."_

" _You found a good man yourself, Rin. If someone else is troubling you, I'll make sure they'll regret what they do."_

It is because of him she met Madoka, a gentle and energetic girl who later become one of her closest friends. Rin is grateful of how the twins treat her, and she is determined to do whatever possible to repay their kindness.

"How could he do that do you?" Rin becomes upset when she learns what happen to Madoka.

"You can't blame him for that. He got mistreated for several years by women. It is understandable that he will hold grudges against most women."

"But you're different! We are freedom fighters, unlike those sexist women."

" _What is the Jap girl doing here?"_

" _Get out of Belgium, White Knight."_

" _Go to hell, White Knight clone."_

" _It is because of the Japs that men are oppressed._

" _It is because of you that men suffer."_

"Consider the fact that I resemble Chifuyu-nee greatly, I expect that many men will be suspicious of me. Perhaps I should don a wig and changes my name to Madoka Kaname or something."

"No, don't do that. You are who you are, Madoka. You may resemble Chifuyu, but you are not her. You are one of the advocates of equality. You can prove to those distrustful men that you are their rescuer, not their oppressor."

"You're right, Rin," Madoka pauses for a second, taking in her words, "rescuer…it is easier said than done."

 **.o0o.**

"I'm sorry about the death of your parents."

"Your parents are good people. It is a pity that they die"

"Your mother asks me to take care of you and your inheritance."

Lies…lies…all of them are lies. Cecilia Alcott could see through the liar's true intention through their sugar coated words. Their relatives, in pursuit of her parents' wealth, tries to manipulate her into giving up her inheritance. How could they do this?

Next to Cecilia's bed in the safe house, her parents created for her is a photo of her family laughing happily in front of a ski resort, a photo of a family living a fairy tale like life. However, there is no fairy tale, no "happily ever after" in the cruel world she lives in.

Although she disliked her father's weak-willed nature and her mother's mistreatment on their house servant Anaton, she still loves them very much. Her familial affection also extends to Arthur, the honorable and gentleman-like cousin who went off the grid after his exile from the Alcott.

" _Why are you so good at sword fighting, Arthur?"_

" _Why…everyone has their specialty. You, Cecilia, for example, are more accurate than me in archery and shooting."_

She misses them. She misses the old time where laughter instead of grief fills the House of Alcott.

*sniff sniff* "Please don't leave me alone…" More tears began to leak out like a faucet. Why? Why does it have to be her? Cecilia curses her fate. She blames her destiny for causing her misery. Most importantly, she blames the rebellious men, especially the Hackers, for killing her beloved family.

 _The world is a beautiful yet cruel place, isn't? Only the ruthless people survive. I suppose there are no other choices for me to take._

"Chelsea." She calls out to her maid, as well as the only person she could trust right now.

"What is your bidding, milady?"

"Don't call me milady anymore, Chelsea. You did more than what mother ordered you to do. We are now simply friends who try to support each other" said Cecilia. "It is time for us to make our move among our competitors," Cecilia suggested, although sounding somewhat reluctant.

"Must we resort to that choice?"

"We don't have other choices, Chelsea. As the rightful inheritor of the Alcott family, I will do whatever I can to protect my family's legacy. No one, not even those 'boys', can tarnish my parents' legacy."

 **.o0o.**

UNIS, a powerful alliance of nations united by Infinite Stratos with five families ruling the alliance, will be a tough opponent for nations who opposes female supremacy. Sergei knows that unless their client nations united together, Outer Haven and the Patriots, a black ops sector within the mercenary group, would not survive against the UNIS's onslaught.

Thanks to the IS core shipment sabotage Sergei made with the Cobra unit and the Patriots in Australia, the large Oceanic nation become the largest supporter of the Outer Haven. But that is not enough. Outer Haven and its backers must unite and form an alliance to stand against UNIS.

Today is December 27, 2032, A.D. Inside the Belgian Federal Parliament in Brussel, representatives of nations who backed Outer Haven such as Belgium, Australia, South Africa, New Zealand, Argentina, Chile, and several third world nations, hold a conference, a significant meeting that will determines the future of the world.

"Let us welcome the founders of Outer Haven, Chairman Sergei Leon Smirnov, and Commander Evelyn Taylor Vanko Fairs. It is unfortunate that the last of the three founders, the Archer, had perished during the Judgement Day. However, a worthy successor has risen to continue his legacy. Let us now welcome his successor, the Solid Archer."

A loud applause ensues as the three important figures of Outer Haven step into the Parliament, although it dies down as Archer steps in front of the podium.

"Today, we will enter a new era. With the Brussel Charter of 2032 signed and ratified by 2/3 of our clients, Outer Haven, and its backers will no longer exist. Instead, we will become one powerful nation, united by ideals. Today, I announce the formation of the Republic of Free Nation!

As written in Article 3 of the Brussel Charter, every Republican member will relinquish its control of state military to Outer Haven. In return, Outer Haven will become the main military force. They will protect and obey the Republican Parliament. To ensure equality between men and women, Representative of Outer Haven in the Republican Parliament will contain two males and two females.

Today, Hackers and Pilots alike will stand TOGETHER, as protectors of RFN and destroyer of UNIS. WHOEVER stand in our way will be TRAMPLED by the STAMPEDE of our LIBERATION!

As such, I pledge my allegiance to the flag of the Republic of Free Nations, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation united by ideals, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all. LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!"

And with that proclamation, RFN officially become the second major world power, although it is less powerful compare the UNIS, which dominates the entire Northern Hemisphere. Enough said it is a good major development for the Hackers.

 **.o0o.**

"Chairman Sergei is pretty lenient for giving us few days off before our next mission," said Rin while she and Ichika wait for their flight to Sydney in the Brussel International Airport.

"Consider our next move will be a huge gamble, I'll say that his decision is very rational, although I'm grateful for what he did," Ichika quickly brings out a necklace with simple, yet beautiful pendant.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes, this is the second anniversary of our relationship." He smiles genuinely as he puts the necklace on Rin. She immediately kisses Ichika, pressing her lips against his. Surprisingly, Ichika goes even further, thrusting his tongue against hers until they intertwine lovingly.

"W…w…what are you doing?" She stutters as her face flustered as red as a tomato.

"What am I doing…it is simple. I love you, Rin~" Wrapping his arms around her, he calms his very flustered girlfriend. To him, it feels good to become incredibly intimate with his first love as well as his childhood friend.

"Ichika, did Chifuyu changes her mind?"

"Not yet. I will have to kill her eventually if she stays this way. I cannot allow my emotions to jeopardize our missions."

 _You have changed, Ichika._

Ichika, Rin, and Madoka eventually board their flight to Australia, with Ichika sandwiched in between Rin and Madoka. Madoka sleeps next to Ichika, occasionally murmurs "mother" and "father" in her sleeping. Sensing that she is having a nightmare by seeing tears coming out from her eyes, Ichika gently strokes his sister, comforting her.

Rin watches, reminiscent of the time when she visited Ichika's home. His action reminds her of the way their father would do when Madoka is feeling sad. It feels strange, seeing how Ichika is becoming more and more like his father, especially his face and action.

"Ichika, you are a lot like your father and Chifuyu when it comes to dealing with your sister," Rin remarks without thinking too much.

"Please do not compare me to that murderer who kills the innocent."

"Do you still hates her?"

"I don't know, but I will kill her if necessary."

"You are no longer the same Ichika I know." Rin gazes at him regrettably.

 **.o0o.**

" _MOMMY!"_

" _DADDY!"_

 _Among the chorus of wails and cries, a girl kneels in front of her dead mother and dying father, crying openly. Her father, with his dying breath, holds up a piece of debris from her collapsed house with his back so that it would not crush Rin._

" _B…baby girl…" said the father as he looks his daughter one last. Tenderly using his hand to brush away her tears, he gives her one last smile before breathing out his last words. "L…live."_

 _But how could she live? How could she live if there is nothing else for her to live for? Sinking into the state of despair, she cries until she falls asleep, not wanting to face the incoming dark future._

 **.o0o.**

 _This warm feeling, where does it come from? She feels that she is being carried by someone as they traverse across uneven terrain. Open her eyes slowly, she finds herself being carried by a boy of her same age._ So it is him…even in danger, he still refuses to abandon people he cares about.

 _*sniffs* "Thank you…Ichika."_

" _Don't speak, Rin. You need to rest."_

" _Ichika, I…" She starts to cry again._

" _Cry it all out, Rin," said Ichika quietly as he continues to carry her on his back. Along with their journey, Rin cries uncontrollably while the twin comforts their friend._

" _Daddy and mommy are…"_

" _Our…parents are gone also," said Madoka in sorrow, trying her best to not cry. "Just let it all out, Rin. It is…good for you."_

 _Rin clings tightly onto Ichika as they travel through the ruined aftermath of the once bustling metropolitan. It feels bleak, to see that everything she knows now perishes._

" _Onii-chan, what is your plan? What do we do next?"_

" _We are going."_

" _To where?" asks Madoka._

" _Somewhere not here. We are going to a place where we truly belong to, and no one will stand in our ways. Whoever tries to harm us, I will no mercy to that person."_

 **.o0o.**

"You are no longer the same Ichika I know."

"Ichika Emiya has replaced that weakling," Ichika stated it as a matter of fact. "He is too weak."

"No, Ichika, the old you are still hidden down there." Rin pointed toward his heart. "I know because deep down, you still want to give Chifuyu a second chance."

Ichika can't argue with her. She is completely correct about him. "Madoka needs someone strong to depend on. Unless I bury that weakling away, I will not be able to be the person she could depend on."

"I see. It just that…I don't want you to be consumed by your vengeance completely. So please…come back to your old self." Rin pleads desperately, not wanting to see the man she loves destroy himself. But can she save him from himself? She doesn't know, but it is worth a try.

 **.o0o.**

"Pullover! This is the Infinite Stratos City Police London Division. You are under arrest for stealing a military weapon." On the freeway that stretches from the London Metropolitan to its suburb, two Infinite Stratos and one VTOL transport aircraft with four jet engines chase after a heavily armored truck on.

"DIE! B****!" One man emerges from the top of the truck, manning a machine gun turret and shoots the pilots.

"Using an outdated weapon against us, how boorish of you," said the pilot smugly, not paying attention to another VTOL transport similar to London Division flying behind. A man wearing a heavily modified variant of Gloucester Mobile Frame emerges from the side door of the VTOL and fires several discs like objects onto the pilot. As she prepares to shoot the truck, the discs explode, blasting her into gory bits and pieces.

"Yeaaaa!" The shooter yells triumphantly with his middle finger held up high. Immediately, three heavily modified Mobile Frames leaps out from their VTOL aircraft. Two of them, one equipped with a heated katana and one equipped with an anti-IS machine gun, crash into the London Division's VTOL. One of them decapitates a pilot with his katana before she can fully power her IS. Another one shoots the pilot to death.

The last of the three Mobile Frame transform its right claw into a gigantic drill, latches onto the last Infinite Stratos, and drills her.

"My dear feminazi, do you know the prime truth of the battlefield?" said the pilot of the drill-equipped Mobile Frame sadistically, "Killing a woman normally is considered a crime."

"You monster-ahhhhh!" The IS pilot screams in pain.

"But killing many women in battles turns you into a hero in the eyes of the Republic." He ends her life by drilling her do death while landing onto the freeway gracefully.

"Whew, that is fun."

"Killing that meisei is too way too easy," said the MF pilot equipped with katana.

"Is she too boring for you, Kruger?"

"What do you think, Vampire of Britain? A foe is not fun to kill if she is too weak. Luciano, Alesh, we got hired by Outer Haven."

"Outer Haven? You mean the Hackers?" asks Alesh.

"Yea, big profit for mercenaries like us. Tonight's drink is on me," said Kruger. After they secure the military weapon for their contractors, their automated VTOL take them away from London. Alesh thinks back at Kruger's word. _Outer Haven, is it?_ He grins sadistically, knowing that this would be a perfect chance for him to get revenge on what the UNIS has done to him and his brothers.

 **.o0o.**

Ichika, under the identity of Solid Archer, presents his next plan for Outer Haven in a charismatic and confident manner to the Council of Operation Directors. The plan is simple. In order to gain a geographical advantage over UNIS, Outer Haven will invade Philippine from the Republic of Free Nations, Indonesia.

That invasion, however, is simply the prelude to the greater picture. If the plan is successful, the Outer Haven will use the island nation as bases of operation to liberate Taiwan from Japanese occupation, thus giving Outer Haven a valuable position for attacking China and Japan. He is quite aware that this is a risky and daring plan, but despite the danger, his plan gains the majority support from the council.

 **.o0o.**

"Commander, we can't launch our next campaign against UNIS until our new weapons are complete," Waver Velvet argues.

"Dr. Velvet, it is crucial we deliver a crippling blow against UNIS. If we wait until you finish your new IS-derived weapon, UNIS will attack us with overwhelming forces."

"But attack them would be…"

"Have you finish your IS-derived weapon yet, Dr. Velvet? If not, you are not in the position to argue. You are dismissed." Waver heads back to his laboratory frustrated that his commander would rather make a risky move against UNIS instead of waiting for him to complete the new weapon and putting the life of hackers in dangers. Without the new weapon he developed, the odd against them are too much, especially launching an invasion against one of the UNIS' territory.

When he reaches his laboratory, he sees his assistant, Dr. Huey Emmerich, a bespectacled man with a civilian used exoskeleton that allows him to walk despite the spine defect he received. He checks on the Sinanju's modification process notices that someone has made unauthorized modifications to his work.

"No…this is all wrong…This is not part of the plan…who install the Psycho-Jack interface without my authorization?" He questions his staff.

"I did. It is the direct order from Commander Smirnov." Huey admits.

"Why?"

"It is classified."

Waver looks at Huey suspiciously. If the commander is willing to authorize the use of such ethically questionable device on Infinite Stratos, then it means there are much more going on. He must keep a closer look on the Commander.

 **.o0o.**

During the two-days vacations given to the hackers, most of them leave the Sydney Base to do things that are meaningful to them. That includes Iskandar, who decides to visit his family that lives in the suburb of Sydney.

Driving a rental car, he quickly makes his way into a small neighborhood his wife and his children live in. Thanks to his job, he is able to earn a lot of money to move his family from Macedonia into Australia and keeps them away from the clutches of UNIS. If he has not become a hacker, his family would run into financial and safety crisis.

He parks his car in the parking lot of a neighborhood park and walks toward an oval shaped grass field. Over there, he sees his eight years old son playing Australian Football with his team in a junior city league. Wanting to create a surprise for his son, he quickly finds his wife, a beautiful brunette, cheering for their son.

"Iskandar~" His wife pulls him into a tight embrace and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm back, Angelina."

"How long are you going to stay? Alex missed you."

"I only have two days to spare before my next mission." They look back at the field and cheer for their son's team when they score. Being able to spend time with his family does feel good, but at the same time, Iskandar finds himself unable to enjoy it fully. He feels disconnected from the civilian world after spending almost two years fighting the Infinite Stratos.

"We're gonna spend some quality night together~" said Angelina playfully.

"You bet we will," Holding their hands together, the couple walk toward where their son is after the game ended with their team winning.

"Dad!" His son charges toward him happily and rides on top of his shoulder

"Hey!" He grins cheerfully. "Nice job on the game, Alex."

"Dad, I help come up with a plan to defeat our opponents," Alex brags about his contribution.

"AN INGENIOUS PLAN!" The father and son fist bump each other. "NICE!"

"Dad, how long are you staying?"

"Two days." Alex looks disappointed, realizing that his dad will have to leave in two days. "But hey, after this is over, I'll try to spend a lot of time with you all."

During the two days, Iskandar spends as much time as possible with his family. Alex challenges him to another round of chess, with him losing considering the fact that Iskandar did reclaim Greece from the Islamic State and help defeat North Korea during his time as a young adult. They laugh, crack jokes, and listen to Iskandar's "adventure" against the tyrannical UNIS. Their time together rejuvenates his fighting spirit.

Before he left, he receives a kiss from Angelina. "We love you."

"I love you all," said Iskandar before he returns back to the Sydney Base. The calm before the storm is over. A dangerous storm is coming, but he has no fear, for that he is the famous Conqueror, and he will conquer everything he encounters.

 **.o0o.**

Refugees from UNIS flock the newly created nation of RFN, eager to start their new life in this land of 'freedom'. But to describe 'RFN' as the land of freedom is a bit of a stretch, as resentment begin to grow between the native and the refugees.

"GO BACK TO YOUR DEN, JAPS!"

"Australia has no room for refugees like you."

Occasionally, riots spark from the tension between the natives and the refugees, although they were quickly put down by the military. In order to gain recognition and acceptance from the people of RFN, many refugees men, even kids around his age, becomes the Hackers in hopes of getting a better life, not knowing that they will get the opposite of what they are seeking for.

 _Used as expendable meat shields in place of the native Republican, is it? So much for lecturing about 'equality' through the Republican's propaganda…at least they are the lesser of the worst compare to that sexist nation of UNIS._ Solid Archer focuses back onto the masses of the newly trained Hackers with concealed sympathy, knowing that most of them unknowingly signs up to die.

" _How could they use the refugees as human shields?"_

" _We are merely the minority in the Council of Operation Directors. They may use our plan, but they are still in control of the new recruits," Iskandar replied, "There is no victory without sacrifices, Ichika, but you must know that even though they can die, they will not die a senseless death."_

Now that there are more recruits in Outer Haven, Ichika cannot afford to have his other identity, Solid Archer, exposed. And so, he often disguised himself as Solid Archer when speaking to the masses, with only a few people knowing his real identity.

"Tomorrow, we will bring the end to the UNIS, the end of a regime that brings discrimination and inequality to its people. We will INVADE Philippines, RECLAIM their Stratanium mines, and LIBERATE its people from the shackle of UNIS.

The female supremacists think they can control us because they wield the power of Infinite Stratos. We will prove them WRONG! We will raise the flag of REBELLION. We are the Hackers, the Counter Guardians against UNIS's TYRANNY. We will bring PUNISHMENT and LIBERATION upon this WORLD! LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!"

"LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC! LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!"

 **.o0o.**

Ichika wants to give Chifuyu another chance to redeem herself. Despite seeing her as the symbol of female tyranny and his greatest enemy, he still sees a trace of good within her. He gives her one last call the night before he heads into the battle.

"Chifuyu, leave UNIS and come to us with Sakura. The clan is not worthy for you to serve."

"I can't. If I left the clan, Sakura will not survive."

"Is it because of her health?"

"If I leave, there is no one to heal her." A part of her wants to escape from her family and sees her younger twin siblings again, but a part of her recognized that if she escaped, Sakura would die. "I must stay."

Ichika's teeth clench. It turns out that Chifuyu's reason to remain with the clan is because of his youngest sister's health. This is great. His plan to eliminate the White Knight by persuading Chifuyu to defect just gets more complicated.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, Ichika?" Chifuyu pleads, hoping that her pleas will reach Ichika, "Protect Madoka at all cost. I could no longer protect her, so I ask of you, please protect her."

He chuckles. Of course, he will protect Madoka at all cost and butchers anyone who tries to harm her, so why did she ask him that questions? Perhaps it is Chifuyu's way to reach out to her estranged brother.

"I will protect her. Goodbye, Chifuyu." He hangs up his phone, feeling more conflicted toward how he views her. As much as he hates to admit it, both are them are similar. Both of them commits immoral actions because of personal motivations instead of for the sake of being evil. _We are not so different, aren't we?_

 **.o0o.**

"Rin, what are you doing out here late at night?" Ichika stops in front of Rin, seeing her alone by herself staring at the sky on the grass field.

"Stargazing…" Rin replies nonchalantly, "It's like back when I'm in Taiwan, where there is no gender discrimination because it doesn't have Infinite Stratos. It is a nice place to live in."

"That sounds like a nice place to live in."

"Ever since Japan occupied Taiwan, I lost my home. Gender and racial discrimination run rampant because of the occupation," said Rin bitterly. Ichika immediately regrets his previous comment. "Sorry for being insensitive."

"Don't worry too much over it, Ichika. Did you know how it feels when you gain the power to reclaim what is wrongfully taken from you? When I learn I could finally reclaim my home after the Philippine mission, I feel that not even my parents' death call holds me back from living my life to its fullest. Ichika, if we win the Philippine mission, we can reclaim our homes and fulfill our promise."

"Not ' we can', but "we will". We will reclaim our homes and fulfill our promises, starting a new life together," said Ichika confidently.

"Is it a promise?"

"It is a promise."

 **.o0o.**

"Chi-chan, what do you think about the PERFECT Byakushiki?" Tabane asks excitedly inside the UNIS's aircraft carrier's hanger. Chifuyu looks at her new Infinite Stratos in awe, but her face remains serious. The new machine she received radiates the same vibe as her first IS, the White Knight. It has a white body with the front torso exposed. Streaks of blue and gold spread across the IS. On the back of the IS has two powerful thrusters floating next to the shoulder.

"The appearance is mediocre." She deadpans.

"Don't judge my creation by its cover, Chi-chan. This thing has Twin Core System. Two IS Cores work in sync, making this more powerful than other IS. But the BEST part about it is the Yukihira Type 2 Kai!" She enthusiastically shows her the simulation.

"It is indeed powerful, Tabane."

"It will be the BEST Infinite Stratos I ever created, better the junks that girly British scientist created. When you head out into the battle, show the Hackers who you truly. Show them that INFINITE STRATOS is superior to the alternatives."

"You are really competitive, aren't you?" Chifuyu remarks.

"Of course. I am the genius inventor, and no one can surpass ME!" Chifuyu sighs, feeling annoyed by her best friend eccentric behavior.

Across from Chifuyu and Tabane, a blue-haired girl with a cat-like mischievousness boards her Infinite Stratos, the Mysterious Lady. Her name is Tatenashi Sarashiki, the heir to the Sarashiki family.

 _This will be interesting._ She closes her eyes, allowing her brainwave to meld her mind with the machine until she feels that she has become united with her machine. Her meditation is quickly interrupted by her IS's communication device.

"So you are the new recruit the soldiers are talking about, aren't you?" Looking at her hyper sensor, Tatenashi sees a silver-haired girl with a golden artificial eye in her left eye speaking to her in a professional manner.

"Yea. I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Warrant Officer Laura Bodewig of the Infinite Stratos Air Force German Division. I will be assisting and leading you during the invasion of Philippine."

"Ohh, so you are the rumored "failed super soldier of Germany…I look forward to seeing your achievement," said Tatenashi with a Cheshire grin.

"Watch your tongue, Private, you don't know who you are…"

"It seems that you don't know who you are addressing to, Laura Bodewig. I am Tatenashi Sarashiki, heir of the Sarashiki and a member of the 'Five Swords'. An inferior being like you people with cybernetic enhancement should know your place." Her words cause Laura to shut up. Laura figures that it is not a good idea to argue with the member of the Sarashiki because they have a huge influence over the German super soldiers' program. Laura growls silently, knowing that working with Tatenashi would be difficult.

 **.o0o.**

On December 27, 2032, the Republic of Free Nations launches their full-scale invasion against UNIS Philippine. Hackers and Pilots alike flies toward Manila and Quezon City. Equipped with Vincent Sentinel, new Mobile Frame-derived from the advance MF Avalon, the Float-System, and large, powerful hover board named Base Jabber, the Hackers starts to close the technological gap between the Pilots and themselves.

Quezon City is a good hiding place for the Hackers to ambush the pilots. After UNIS invade Philippine, the city was demolished to make ways for the new Stratanium mine. The other half of the city are not yet destroyed, thus providing a good hiding place for the Outer Haven forces.

"Tango Platoon, ambush the Infinite Stratos in point D0 East," Iskandar orders. "Storm Platoon, long range air to surface support at D0. "Lazlo Platoon, Attack the enemies from below in point A3 South,"

The UNIS pilots fly above Quezon City, unaware that their locations have been discovered.

"Where are the Republic scoundrel-ahhhhh!" Immediately, torrents of bullets from the building below tear through their IS, killing them instantly.

"Requesting backup! I repeat, requesting back up! Our positions are compromised!"

"How did they find u-" One pilot voice is immediately cut off.

Prior to the invasion, Ichika and Iskandar create a plan to take down the Infinite Stratos with inferior technology. Ichika would be the strategist while Iskandar would be the tactician.

Using Ichika's connection with his spies in the Orimura clan and the advance Trojan Horse virus he created, Ichika would obtain the enemies IFF Servers, giving the Hackers an overview of where the UNIS' pilots located. Iskandar would then come up with the data obtained to create multiple battle tactics for the Hackers

Their goal is to take over the mining facility and take control of its computer network, preventing the UNIS from self-detonating the mine while the Cobra Unit would take over the government bureau in Manila City.

Blasting through the air is Ichika Emiya, the pilot of the infamous crimson Gouf Revive and the enigmatic face of the Outer Haven, Solid Archer. Playing his favorite jam, Jazz music, inside his IS, he kills many IS pilots in blazing speed.

"When you hear jazz, know that this is the music of your DEATH!" said Ichika before he shoots the head of the pilots.

Madoka hides in an abandoned skyscraper. Across of her is a large field that is once the bustling metropolitan of Quezon City. Laying across it are multiple low-rise office buildings and several large mining machinery with interconnecting transport tunnels underneath the ground.

She provides supports for her team from behind, shooting down hostile IS that tried to ambush them. While she can shoot down many IS, there are some particular ISs that are moving so fast that she could not hit them.

"Dammit, stop moving," She tries to track them with her Silent Zephyrus with few successes. As she tries to think back to her training to find ways to deal with them, she remembers the word of her mentor.

" _How did you manage to hit the targets in this short amount of time?"_

" _Always keep a calm mind when you are sniping, Madoka," said the End, a very old and famous sniper that has seen more wars than many of her comrades._

She takes a deep breath, clearing her mind of frustration and replaces it with calm determination. Taking his word to her heart, she starts to find success in killing those agile ISs.

 **.o0o.**

Satsuki Orimura watches the battle inside her battleship. As she expects, the Hackers are slowly pushing her forces back despite the technological advantage. But she knows better that they only have temporarily advantage.

 _It seems that the Outer Haven divide its forces into two, with the Cobra Unit leading assault toward the government bureau and the Dauntless leading the assault toward the Stratanium mine. I have grasped your strength and weakness._

"What is the progress on Stratanium extraction?" Satsuki inquires.

"All but five percent of our Stratanium reserves are extracted," one military officer reports fearfully. Confident smirks form on her face, for that everything is going just as what she has envisioned.

"Send out our second waves of defense. Use formation X2 against the Hackers." She orders. The second wave of UNIS pilots begins their attack. Just as Satsuki expected, the Hackers ambush some of her Pilots, but they are immediately killed by other UNIS'Pilots because when the Hackers killed the Pilots, they exposed their position by killing the bait.

"Die, feminazi! Di-aaaggghhhh!" One Hacker is immediately killed by the concentrated attacks from the enemies' Pilots.

"How did they find us?"

"Delta leader, do you copy? Delta leader, do you copy?" Panics swept through the Outer Haven's forces. One by one, those naïve, idealistic Hackers who are not aware that they are used as human shield, perished under the terrifying, merciless attacks of the UNIS' Infinite Stratos.

 _Okay…get a grip, Ichika, get a grip...let's see, bait and chase tactics…with the ambushers turning off their Infinite Stratos' IFF…those mongrels are smarter than what I expect._ Ichika carefully analyzes his situation. Right now, the odds are against them because the IFF tracking scheme he and Iskandar come up with was foiled. One by one, Hackers and Pilots of the Republic are discovered and killed by UNIS' forces. Unless he comes up with another scheme, their casualties will increase.

 _They must have to use a different server._ Turning on his encrypt channel, he contacts his double agent implanted in the UNIS.

"Sayaka, can you access UNIS's IFF Elite Server? Use the advance Trojan Horse virus I created to infiltrate the server."

"Hold on, my lord…I'm going to send it to you and the bo—forgive my language, I mean the Hackers."

"Don't think too much about it, Sayaka," Ichika overlooks Sayaka mistake, knowing that she is trying her best to move away from her former female elitist self. He receives the second live-feed of the UNIS IFF Elite Server and sees where the enemies are hiding. _You can hide, but I will always find you. And when I find you, I will kill you!_

"Rider, did you manage to access the IFF Elite Server?" He asks.

"I got it, Archer. This will make our CONQUEST a lot easier. All Hackers and Pilots, we are switching to formation DF1," Iskandar orders, but instead of hearing affirmative answers, he hears fearful responses from the Hackers.

"Like we are going to listen to you!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Signing up as Hackers is definitely a bad idea."

"It is impossible to defeat the Pilots."

"Those cowards…" Ichika looks at them with disdain.

"This is where you are wrong, Ichika. They are not as experience as you. I will take care of them."

"PAY HEED TO MY WORDS, SOLDIERS!" Iskandar yells loudly. "The pilots are strong, but if we unite, we HACKERS are STRONGER! YOU HACKERS are stronger than WHO YOU ARE! Go beyond the IMPOSSIBLE! This is how we the HACKERS ROLL!"

Iskandar's word boosts the morale of the Outer Haven Hackers and Pilots. Even the cowardly Waver Velvet finds his fighting spirit rejuvenate. The Hackers and the Pilots of the Republic regain their momentum. When the UNIS's Pilots shoots the Hackers, they immediately find their attacks stopped by the Blaze Luminous shield on the Hackers' Mobile Frame. The Hackers fly below them in their base jabbers and disable their leg thrusters, causing them to fall to their death.

Waver Velvet flies across the battlefield, repairing Hackers' weapons while fighting off enemies. Now that he hears Iskandar words, he gains more confidence in his mission.

 _It seems that the Dauntless platoon is coordinating the attack…_ Satsuki analyzes the situation while sitting inside her battleship.

 **.o0o.**

"Grandma, can you send me out into battle?" Asks Miyuki Orimura eagerly.

"Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Miyuki Orimura, you are ordered to separate the Dauntless platoon. I hope to see you bring victory to the UNIS." Laura, Tatenashi, and Miyuki are then immediately send off into the battlefield with Satsuki watching the progress. As she watches the report, she notices that the Cobra Unit is slowly making their way into the government bureau.

"Satsuki-sama, the Cobra Unit are slowly gaining an advantage in Manila. What is your next direction?" asks one of the military officer onboard the battleship.

"This island will be the tomb for the Republic. Philippine is no longer useful to us. Attention, all crew on board, run all preliminary flight check on Ikaruga."

"All system online, Satsuki-sama. Missile Launcher, Mega Particle Launcher, and all 8 Hayabusa Nuclear Reactors are in good condition. Passive Inertia Controller is active. Flight System online. T-Particle reserves are at 100%."

"Then we shall take off into the air. Transfer all control to Satsuki Orimura." Multiple keyboards, joysticks, buttons, and screens unveil themselves from the floors, ceilings, and surround Satsuki Orimura. She then cracks her knuckles, activating her own Orimura bloodline. Placing her own hands onto the battleship's control systems, she starts to process the overall control of the ship quickly, faster than the most advanced supercomputer mankind ever created.

"Now then, be **crushed** under our heels, Hackers."

 **.o0o.**

 **Music: Dream is Collapsing by Hans Zimmer (Inception)**

While the Dauntless fights in the Quezon City to gain control of the Stratanium mine, the Cobra Unit pushes their way toward the Government Bureau of UNIS Philippine. The Government Bureau is also a military command post/shelter for the UNIS Philippine's Colonial Governor. So if they could capture the president, they could liberate Philippine.

The Sorrow, a bespectacled man in his mid-50s, manipulates electromagnetic wave with his Caster power. He shoots out powerful bursts of EM waves, causing the UNIS'IS to expands and bursts apart.

The Fury pilots modified Gloucester refined a refined Stratanium-fueled flame-thrower and incinerates many of his enemies in front of the Government Bureau before the Boss kills the rest of them using Close Quarter Combat techniques.

After shooting through lines of Pilots and Guards, which includes a bone shattering roundhouse kick delivered by the Boss toward a UNIS's Pilot in charge of the facility, the Cobra Unit along with other platoons breach the highly secured underground bunker of the Government Bureau. In there they find several politicians and military officers hiding inside.

"This is Outer Haven of the RFN. Surrender or die." Evelyn orders sternly, aiming her carbine, the Patriots, toward them.

"Where is the backup?" One of the military officers asks in a panic manner. "Chairwoman Satsuki Orimura, you promise that there will be an extract team for us."

"General Maria, you have been useful to me, but I must sacrifice you for the greater good of UNIS," Satsuki smiles coldly inside the Ikaruga. "But still, thank you for your assistance. All Hail UNIS!"

From the tone of Satsuki's voice, Evelyn senses that she and the Cobra Unit have walked into a trap, a fatal trap. But she has ordered the Hackers to override the Government Bureau's computer server. If the building is safe, then why does she feels uneasy?

 **Warning: Unknown Incoming Heat Source**. The bunker's computer warned.

Evenly quickly checks the video camera outside the Government Bureau, and sees something that makes the entire Outer Haven's soldiers drop their jaws.

Floating above them is the Ikaruga, a massive, aerial battleship/aircraft carrier. It is 520 meters long ship. It is a blue and white ship, with fully encased deck protected by blue armor plates and energy shield commonly used in Infinite Stratos. Armed to teeth, it is equipped multiple mega particle cannons, beam Gatling turrets, missile silos, two massive launching runway situated at its side. Its sheer appearance paints the word **victory** to its allies and **death** to its foes.

Satsuki controls the mega particle cannons with her right joystick, locking it onto the government bureau building, before blasting it with red torrents of particle beams, disintegrates its mid-section before the top of the building starts to collapse into the bunkers.

"We have to get out of here!" Evelyn shouted urgently, rushing the Hackers and Pilots following them out of the bunker. The bunkers they are in starts to collapse on top of them, crushing on top of them so quickly that many of them are trapped under the debris. Before they retrieve the trapped soldiers, the Ikaruga blasts the bunkers with torrents of mega particle beam again, disintegrate many Hackers and Pilots in a flash. It is like death chasing after them.

"Contact the Dauntless! Tell them that we have to get out of here as soon as possible!" Evelyn orders.

"We don't have reception!"

"Dammit! We have to get the rest of our troops out." The Cobra Unit leads what is left of the Hackers out of the bunkers. They shoot through the rubbles, flying as fast as possible to reach the exit. The Pain shoots out a large swarm of his nano insects from his custom Mobile Frame Vincent Sentinel, pulverize every debris in their path. They shoot and fight their way out of the bunkers until they get out from the bunker, but they realize that only ten percent of the Outer Haven soldiers sent into Manila made it through the UNIS's onslaught. While the soldiers of UNIS defending Manila suffer just as many casualties as the soldiers of Outer Haven, the latter's causalities still outnumber them.

Evelyn finally sees the Ikaruga with her own eyes. It is titanic and monstrous, like a giant eagle flying over its preys.

"Dauntless, do you copy?" She contacts again until she realized that her communication system is jammed. _Unshielded T-Particle diffusion field…I see, if the particles produced by IS Core are left uncontained, it would jam all sort of wireless communication._

"We have to RETREAT!" She orders through her loud speaker. Everyone with her follows and flee Manila, but the Ikaruga fires down its mega particle beam again, killing everyone except the Cobra Unit, albeit injured from the blast radius.

"Chifuyu Orimura, you shall be deployed to Quezon Mine to capture Solid Archer. Nagisa Orimura, is your plan to destroy Solid Archer's reputation and the Hackers ready?" Satsuki asks her youngest daughter, a short, beautiful woman in her late 20s with shoulder length black hair and calculating amber eyes.

"Please enjoy the show, mother. I shall present you, the Operation Pompeii."

 **.o0o.**

With all tasks at hand being cleared currently, the Dauntless and several platoons of Hackers and Pilots infiltrate the Stratanium mine of Quezon. Carrying a large shield equipped with Blaze Luminous and a large, superheated ax, Iskandar steamrolled through the enemies, yelling at the top of his lung as he cutting them down with his ax. Ichika and Rin, fighting side by side, take down many enemies together. Rin fires her impact cannon to blast the enemies toward Ichika while he kills them with his anti-IS arrows.

An Uchigane ambushes Ichika from behind, but he immediately ducks down and stabs her with his red beam saber. A part of him wants to torture her, but he quickly dismissed that thought, viewing it as unacceptable. He starts to feel tired from using his telekinetic power.

 _Dammit, the enemies are relentless._ The soldiers of Outer Haven are slowly pushing their way through the wide, transport corridor toward the control center of the mining facility. As they came closer to the control center, Laura, Tatenashi, and Miyuki intercepts and attacks the Dauntless. Miyuki attacks Arthur and Madoka using the Uchigane Excel, a 3rd Generation IS upgraded from the Uchigane that has a beam saber on its waist.

"In loyalty to UNIS, I, Miyuki Orimura, shall punish you unruly boy and you boy sympathizer for attacking our glorious UNIS," she attacks Madoka and Arthur with salvos of missiles, but Arthur reacts faster, cutting down the missile with his Excalibur and Caliburn.

"Assassin, you'll shoot, I'll cut," He lunges forward and cuts her IS with his energy-shielded swords while Madoka blasts several shots toward Miyuki. Miyuki then shoots Madoka with her beam rifle, only to be slashed from behind by Arthur. Madoka then cuts Miyuki with her beam saber. The three fighters clash until they enter a stalemate, with neither sides getting any significant advantage over other.

Tatenashi uses the water pipe below to manipulate water and attacks Iskandar's and Kerlongsj's MF, confident that her water manipulation is invincible.

"Water manipulation?" Kerlongsj asks in surprise. _Too bad I control electricity._

"Yes, how do you like my Mysterious Lady's mighty power?" Tatenashi asks coyly, her voice contains a lot of arrogance. She thought that her ability would surprise her enemies, but she does not expect his enemies to discharge electricity from his fingers and electrocute her IS, frying her nanomachines in the process.

"Water is a good conductor of electricity, kid," Iskandar hits her with his heated ax. He tries to grab the IS, but Tatenashi quickly evades him. However, with Kerlongsj' electric whips around Tatenashi's IS, she loses control of her IS. Iskandar punches her IS rapid, draining her energy shield points rapidly. "Not so mighty anymore, are you when your advantage becomes your DISADVANTAGE!"

Tatenashi continues to fight, but her IS starts to malfunction from the electricity overload.

"Get a normal life, kid. You should not be involved in the adults' affair." Iskandar delivers a crushing punch that sends Tatenashi flying away from them.

Laura tries to stabs Ichika with her beam spear, but he quickly parries her.

"Enough with spreading anarchy and violence in our nation, Solid ARCHER!" She wraps her wired dagger around Ichika and shoots him with her railgun.

"How hypocritical of you, when YOU MONGRELS started the whole fiasco!" He scoffs, quickly swings Laura around him before slamming her into the wall. Taking advantage of the situation, he charges toward Laura with his beam saber, only to find himself immobilized by her AIC.

"BERSERKER!" He yells. Rin quickly attacks Laura from the other side with her Souten Gagetsu. The two Republic pilots corner Laura, forcing her to fight with all of her strength. Using her Odin's Eye, she makes accurate shots with her arm mounted submachine guns toward both Rin and Ichika. In retaliation, Rin delivers a powerfully swept kick that sent Laura falling before Ichika slams her down with his IS, delivers a deadly stab with his beam saber.

Although tired from the combination attacks of Ichika and Rin, Laura uses AIC on both pilots before pushing herself away from them.

 _They are powerful._ She noted, seeing that she only has twenty percent of her energy shield. _Dammit, we are close to the control room already?!_

"One last push, Conquerors!" Iskandar yells, urging his subordinate to head toward the control room. Carrying the nanites that will allow the Hackers to take over the mine, Ichika and Rin starts to make their way into the control room, while fighting off three UNIS's pilots with his platoon. However, his face paled when he sees Chifuyu, piloting the new Byakushiki, slashing her ways toward them. _You AGAIN! Of all the time, why did you showed up at this time?_

While the three pilots hold off the Dauntless platoon, Chifuyu attacks Ichika with overwhelming forces, deliver multiple slashes against Ichika. Ichika, already tired from his previous fights, find himself having difficulty defending himself. He persists, however. He parries Chifuyu's Yukihira Type 2 Kai with his two beam sabers.

Chifuyu closes in, not giving Ichika any distance to use his guns. She repeatedly swings her swords against his blaze-luminous equipped shield. Although he is able to defend himself against Chifuyu, his Gouf Revive is already lost a lot of energy.

Chifuyu is surprised at the tenacity of Solid Archer, unaware that she is fighting against her brother. Normal pilots wouldn't last this long against yet. Only a few selected individual, such as her former teacher, Evelyn Fairs, could stand against her. If he could stand against her attacks at this state, who know what would happen if he comes fully charged against her?

He fires several missiles toward Laura, sending her into Absolute Protection Mode together with Rin so she could rush to aid him quickly.

 _Noooo!_ In anger, Chifuyu instinctively activates her Orimura bloodline. Her attacks become deadlier now that she is swinging her sword with greater strength. But before Ichika could react, he sees a massive, blue energy blade coming up toward his left eyes.

"AARRCCHHEERR!" Rin screams worriedly.

"Aaaahhh!" He screams in agonizing pain, no longer able to see with his left eye. Smokes come out from his burnt left eye and through the gash of his helmet. Chifuyu wants to kill him for hurting Laura, but she changes her mind cut off Ichika's left arm, intending to disarm him so she could capture him alive. _If I killed him brutally, there will be no redemption for me._ Knowing that the Hackers can reconnect their arms as long as they are in good condition, she quickly pulverizes his left arm.

Ichika jumps away from Chifuyu with a cauterize stump on his left arm. He parries another hit from Chifuyu using his beam saber, but he starts to feel his right arm, no, his entire body, giving out against her. _Dammit, is this all I can do?_

Rin watches the fight between Chifuyu and Ichika when she closes her distance between them. A sense of berserker rage fills her when she sees her first love crippled by his very own sister. Thinking that there is only one way to save him, Rin jumps in between Ichika and Chifuyu, taking the blow that is intended for Ichika.

"R…rin?!" Chifuyu looks utterly shocked when she sees Rin through her broken faceplate. How could this happen? A chilling shiver slides down her back when she realized the person she killed was her neighbors, as well as a friend of her. _N…no…w…what have I done?_

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Madoka screams with tears streaming from her eyes, trying to break away from Miyuki to save Rin and Ichika. But Miyuki blocks them, sneering at them coldly. "A fitting end to those who rebel against UNIS."

"I'll KILL YOU DAMMIT!" She thrashes her beam saber against Miyuki, helplessly fighting to save both Rin and Ichika.

 _Don't die, Rin. Don't you dare die before us!_

Rin doesn't fear her impending death, because the moment she joins Outer Haven, she knows that she could die at every moment. There is no way for her to survive, with her heart impaled by Chifuyu. But still, she wants to live. She wants to spend the rest of her life with Ichika. It is he who give her the will to live again, the will to face the harsh reality in hope of a better future.

"Rin! RIN!" She hears Ichika frantically calling her, but as her conscious slowly fades away, his voice slowly becomes quieter and quieter.

"Live, Ichika," Rin whispers, pushing Ichika away with the rest of her strength and self-detonate her Shenlong, sacrificing herself so that Ichika could complete the mission. Her only last wish is that Ichika does not become corrupted by the world around him.

The explosion sent much shrapnel all over the place, critically damages Chifuyu's IS. She is forced to retreat to with Laura, Tatenashi, and Miyuki.

 _Rin is dead…because I was not strong enough…dammit, Ichika now is not the time to grief. Complete the MISSION!_ Ichika slowly gets up, summoning a portable terminal.

"Now is our CHANCE!" He yells, hiding his grief and sorrow beneath the mask of Solid Archer. Deploying his land spinners, he skates toward the terminal and installs the computer virus into the mine's server, waiting for it to remove UNIS's control from the mine, but unexpectedly, the ground beneath him starts to shake.

 _A trap?_

The entire facility starts to shake. The floors and walls burst open with fiery flames coming out.

 _It can't be…they use my virus to detonate the entire Stratanium reserves in Philippine!?_

"We must VACATE this FACILITY!" He shouted. "Rider, is it possible to save our allies?"

"We can only save a limited number of them." The Dauntless and its allies fly as fast as they could toward the surface, with the fiery explosions chasing after them. He shoots out his Slash Harkens as well as his chain-guided daggers onto his allies trapped allies

"Caster, charge my Gouf." Kerlongsj connects his electric whip onto the back of Ichika's IS, slightly below the IS Core. Using the sudden boost of energy, he drags out many Hackers and Pilots who runs out of energy out of the mine. Multiple remotely controlled Base Jabbers then come to extract the Republic's Hackers and Pilots out of Quezon.

Ichika notices that Squall and Reiko clashing against two IS while holding two injured allies, one Hacker, one Pilot, in their hand.

"Die, Feminazi!" Reiko fires her assault against one IS pilots.

"You are a WOMAN! Why do you reject this perfect world?"

"Because I have no place in your so called 'PERFECT' world, you bigot!" Reiko yells while taking a hit that is intended for Squall. Ichika quickly shoots down one hostile pilot from afar while Reiko takes down another.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible." He warns. Immediately, Reiko and Squall fly into the sky with their wounded comrades in their hands. Ichika pushes his Gouf Revive throttle to its fullest, flying away from the mine quickly just as the entire Philippine burst into a large, fiery inferno, fueled by the Stratanium that spreads throughout most of the island. However, the situation takes another drastic turn to the worst when his IS's starts to run out of fuel. His back thrusters start to fail. Fiery flames start to consume him as he crashes into the uncontrollable fire below.

He let out another agonizing scream, feeling the melted metal around his legs burning away his skin, his muscles, his nerves until it burns its way straight into his bone. The last things he saw before his conscious fades away are Squall and Madoka reaching their hands out to him, dragging him away from the inferno below.

 **.o0o.**

The Invasion of Philippine ended in a failure for the Republic. While both UNIS and the Republic suffers massive casualties, the Republic's casualties outnumber the UNIS. Many Hackers, most of them are refugees in pursuit of better life, died in place of the Republic's citizens.

Some of those who survives the invasion suffer critical injuries, such as burns and toxic inhalation of various severity. Ichika is among those that suffers from life threatening injuries.

 _His left eye and left arm are gone… third degree burns on both of his lower legs with melted metal covering it…internal bleeding and major organ failure from inhaling the toxic gas from the explosion…it would be difficult to save him._ "Get him on Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation. Dr. Velvet, should we remove his nanites?" The surgeon asks.

"Keep the nanite in. It is keeping him alive," Waver Velvet knows that there is a way for him to save Ichika by using the experimental nanites he originally created to surpass Tabane's, Infinite Stratos. He decides to use it on Ichika instead on himself. He is not sure when he starts to care more about people's life over his creation, but he knows that saving him is more important than defeating Tabane.

"I have been developing a new nanite that is supposed to enhance Hacker's healing ability. It is not complete, so it can only heal his organs."

"Thank you for your contribution, Dr. Velvet. We will use your nanite." The surgeon orders Ichika to be sedated. Working efficiently, he amputates Ichika's legs from above the knee, disinfects the stump near his left shoulder, and removes what is left of his left eye.

"Commence nanite implantation." The surgeon watches the vital signs of Ichika as Waver Velvet injects the experimental nanite into Ichika. At first, Ichika's vital signs are normal, but then his heart starts to beat really fast until it reaches a flat line on a monitor.

"Get the defibrillator!"

"The pulses are not coming back." The assistance surgeon charges the defibrillator's pedals onto Ichika again for the second time, but there are no vital signs from him. He tries the third time. This time, Ichika's heart starts to beat again.

"He is back." There is a small cheer in the operation room, but it quickly dies down as the team of surgeons works hard to stabilize Ichika. After four grueling hours, the doctors quickly bring Ichika out of the operation room.

"Who here is Ichika Emiya's family?" One surgeon asks.

"I am his twin sister. How is he?" She asks worriedly.

"He is stabilized, but in a coma. He is still in critical condition." Upon hearing the surgeon's words, Madoka collapses onto the floor, unable to do anything besides crying. How is she going to live like this, with Rin killed in action and Ichika hanging at the edge of death?

 **.o0o.**

"Looks like your Operation Pompeii is a success, Nagisa," Satsuki compliments her youngest daughter.

"The plan to destroy Solid Archer's support is really easy. We reprogram the mining server so to make it look like he intentionally destroys the island with Stratanium explosion. That way, we can kill him and ruin his reputation at the same time. This is the Operation Pompeii."

 **.o0o.**

Madoka waits days after days, waiting for Ichika to wake up. While she continues to train her body like the rest of the Hackers, she feels lost, not knowing how to deal with her grief. Without him, she doesn't know who she could rely on emotionally.

"Onii-chan…," she waits and waits during her free time next to Ichika, hoping to catch a glimpse of him opening his eyes. Sometimes she would tell him the funny things she encounters to alleviate her sorrow, but whenever she tries to share it, her sadness does not go away.

Several people visit Ichika, including Arthur and Squall.

"As much as I despise his way of fighting, I can understand why he and Iskandar choose not to follow the chivalrous way of fighting," Arthur admits one day when he visits him with Madoka. She looks at her twin brother again, and sees bandage wraps around his head, covering his left eyes. His legs and left arm are long gone, with bandages covered stumps taking their places. She couldn't help but cry when she sees him in this state.

"But what if Ichika-nii never wakes up?"

"He will wake up. He is simply too strong-willed to stay unconscious."

 **.o0o.**

Ichika is aware that he is in a coma. The moment he becomes aware of his surrounding, he finds drifting into a surreal realm that is indescribable with words. He hears his sister cries. He wants to reach out to her, comfort her, and tells her that everything will be fine, but it is impossible. As he drifts, he sees his past life playing in front of him like a movie.

" _Dad, what is it that you are building?" The eight years old Ichika peeks inside his father's workshop and asks._

" _I'm building Yukihira Type 2," Ichika is marveled at what his father is doing. Glancing around, he sees a similar broad sword and a railgun that resemble a crossbow. Instantly, he recognized them as the bow and sword of Archer, the legendary war veterans from the UN Islamic State War and the Second Korean War._

" _How did you get Yukihira Type 1?"_

" _I have some connection to Archer. Do you know what is the significance of wielding these two weapons, Ichika?"_

" _Dad, tell me what is it?" He asks eagerly._

" _Whoever wields the bow and sword of Archer has the duty to liberate the world from oppression. I seek to change the world like what he did before. If I ever failed to liberate the female tyranny, I want YOU to be my successor."_

" _Why me, Dad? Why not Chifuyu-nee? She has the Orimura bloodline."_

" _Shizuka and I never care about the bloodline. Listen, Ichika, Chifuyu is not worthy of this sword because she is corrupted by her power. You are the worthy one."_

Ichika smiles when he sees his father's image. While he agrees with his father's ideal, he seeks to carve his own fate. Coincidentally, he chooses become Solid Archer out of his free will.

His heart darkens when he remembers Chifuyu blinded his left eye with his father's sword. The sword is supposed to be the sword of liberation. It is supposed to be his own sword. He is supposed to inherit that sword.

Yet Chifuyu uses that sword to oppresses his kind. How could she do this, tarnishing their father's legacy?

This is the last straw Ichika has for her. He had given her chances to redeem herself, to defect from the Orimura clan, and to join the Outer Haven, but she refuses his offer. She even killed Rin and crippled him. _She is irredeemable._ There is no need for him to reach out to her again.

It is about the time he released his inner bloodthirsty reaper. Let the world fear all Hackers, for that, it is one of the means to the end. If he can't protect people important to him, then he will destroy his enemies completely, showing no mercy to them. His enemies will suffer. But first and foremost, he will destroy Chifuyu in the most painful and cruelest way.

It is during that time he awakens from his coma through his sheer determination to kill Chifuyu. When he awakens, everything thing is blurry, but after few seconds, he starts to see things clearly.

"Can you hear me?" He sees a bald doctor with glasses of Indonesian descent to his right. Too tired to speak, he nodded his head.

"Are you having difficulty speaking?"

"I'm fine," He says weakly in a hoarse voice.

"Please try to relax. I need to tell you something. Please try not to panic."

"Go on."

"You've been in a coma for one month, young man. You are lucky to be alive."

"What happened?"

"You suffered third-degree burn on your two legs. Unfortunately, not even nanite can heal your legs. We are forced to amputate them. Your left eye and left arm are also damaged beyond what the nanite can repair, so we are forced to remove them too. It is a miracle that we are able to save you from major organ failures thanks to Dr. Velvet's invention."

 _He saved me…_

"That is all I'm going to tell you today. You should rest, I will talk to you about the recovery options tomorrow. Do you want me to inform your twin sister about it?"

"Please do so." After the doctor left, Ichika rests on his bed, pondering what happen over the one month he is in the coma. What happened to Philippine? What happened to the war between the Republic and UNIS? What happened to his Gouf Revive? His train of thought immediately interrupted by the presence of Madoka.

"Onii-chan…" He lets Madoka cry into his chest and reassures her that he will not leave her.

*sniffs* "Rin is dead," said Madoka as she mourns for her closest friend. Ichika resists the urge to cry, knowing that Madoka needs someone strong to rely on. But he feels the empty void in his heart, the void created from his love of Rin that would be impossible to refill.

"She is a hero. I will not let her die in vain."

 **.o0o.**

Over the several hours, several friends and acquaintances of Ichika visit him. Kerlongsj makes him a meal to help him to recover from his injury faster. Surprisingly, Ichika sees Squall among the visitors.

"Hello, Squall Meusel." He greets the beautiful blonde politely. "What brings you here?"

"Hey…I want to thank you for saving Reiko and me," said Squall gratefully.

"We look out for each other. We stand strong if we are united," Ichika sits up to talk to her. "Thank you for saving me back then."

"I'm simply returning a favor," Squall smiles. She is surprised that she could hold a normal conversation with him for the first time. _He is surprisingly affable outside of fighting._

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ichika," Squall express her condolences.

"Rin died a hero," said Ichika calmly, holding the urge to cry again. Squall feels that she owed Ichika for saving her, and want to do something to about it.

"I want to offer you a deal, Ichika Emiya. I am willing to enter a business partnership and create a set of wearable bionic limbs for you."

"How much?" He asks. Squall Meusel, despite in the same age as Ichika, is a teen genius in the field of robotics. Ichika often sees her working as the apprentice under Dr. Waver Velvet to perfect nanotechnology and bionic prosthetics.

"$33570 in the Republic Credit for installation, $610 Republic's Credit for yearly maintenance," Squall explains.

"Let me think about it."

 **.o0o.**

"Dr. Emmerich, what is wrong with you? Why do you want to turn Ichika into a cyborg permanently? The bionic limbs Dr. Velvet and I developed could give him mobility without turning him into a cyborg," Squall argues.

"He is the symbol of men's rebellion. Project Hunter turn him into the strongest Pilot and Hackers," Huey Emmerich retorts.

"But what if he doesn't want to be a part of your pet project?" Waver Velvet narrows his eyes, "Are you trying to forcibly install the Psycho-Jack onto him?"

"A crippled person like him has no use to our cause." Huey snaps, unable to tolerate people opposing him. "Your Bionic toy may restore his mobility, but it will take several years to restore him to his prime state. Besides, Mr. Smirnov directly orders me to convert him into a cyborg to restore Solid Archer as the symbol of our cause. You two would assist me in Project Hunter."

"Are you asking me to denounce my humanity and assist this inhuman experiment?!" Squall asks.

"If you don't obey me and Chairman Smirnov, little girl, I will brand you as a traitor and throw you into prison for insubordination. You will not be able to save your father," Huey threatens her, "You will need to use your knowledge to the Republic! This is for the independence of all genders! This is for the Republic of Free Nations!"

 **.o0o.**

"The only option for me to fight again is Project Hunter, is that right?" Ichika sees Squall and Waver accompany Dr. Huey Emmerich and Sergei Smirnov. Waver has a reluctant look as if saying that he has no choice while Squall feels too guilty to even look straight at his eyes.

"You will become the symbol that surpasses the White Knight. You will have the strength to exact your revenge against the Orimura clan," said Sergei reasonably.

"Solid Archer's reputation has been ruined by the UNIS's propaganda and the devastation in Philippine. We are losing supporters and funding from underground resistance organizations in UNIS. We may have the truth, but we cannot reverse the damages of their lie. This is why you must accept to take part in Project Hunter.

If you don't accept the project, we will arrest you for insubordination and find another person to take your title. Outer Haven has no place for a useless person."

"I really don't have a choice, don't I?" Ichika mutters. He plays along with the head of Outer Haven, allowing them to use him as a test subject for Project Hunter. If this project will grant him the strength to kill Chifuyu and all of the female supremacists at the cost of his humanity, he is willing to accept it.

 **.o0o.**

 **Play: Pace, Pace Mio Dio by Leontyne Price (From the Opera: La Forza del Destino)**

The surgery of Project Hunter is a hellish experience for Ichika. While he is partially sedated by nanite inside him, he is still aware of what happened. He feels his arm being sliced open by knife without feeling the pain. He hears the drilling sound next to him as doctors work efficiently to remove both of his shoulders.

The doctors then install two hyper alloy artificial shoulders powered by triple axial motors with frictionless bearings and two hyper alloy bionic knees onto him, drilled straight into his nanite-enhanced skeleton. But that is not the worst part, however. When the surgeons remove the sedation on his "shoulders" and "knees" to connect his nerve into the bionics' circuits, he feels immense, indescribable pain on his knee and shoulders, just like been pierced by thousands of needles on his legs, but a lot more painful.

"Nerve-Circuit translators are working at 100% functionality." The surgeons cut open his chest, install an IS Core derived generator into his body that harvests energies from his body to power his cybernetic limbs.

An electronic eye with gyroscopic bearings is installed into his left eye socket, replacing his destroyed left eye.

Psycho-Jack, an experimental Mobile Frame interface that hardwires the operator's brain onto the exoskeleton frame itself, has been upgraded and implanted onto Ichika's spine, slightly below his shoulder.

The Surgeons connect bionic arms and legs onto Ichika's mechanical shoulders and knees. Like the rest of his cybernetic enhancement, they are made out of durable hyper alloy and powered by a combination of motors, hydraulic pistons, and servos.

The surgery ended with the removal of his original Archer nanite and the installation of the modified second generation Archer nanite that will support his cybernetic enhancements.

Madoka is the first one other than the doctors to see Ichika after his surgery, and she is horrified at what Outer Haven had done to her brother. In front of her is a biomechanical abomination that Ichika has become. His raven hairs are gone, replaced by snow white hair caused by the side-effect of nanites inside him.

 _Can he still remember me?_ She sits next to him when he wakes up two days after the operation. One eye has the same amber brown iris, but the other eye has a silver, metallic sclera and red, glowing eye. It freaks Madoka out a little bit.

"How is it?"

"It is…amazing!" Ichika exclaims, "I can see thing better with this new eye."

"I'm glad," She smiles in relief.

 **.o0o.**

 **A.N.: Please stop the music**

 **.o0o.**

 _Dammit, why does this happen? If I know it is Rin who jump between us, then I wouldn't kill her. Finding my own redemption is surely difficult._

Chifuyu sat in her Japanese garden in her white kimono, enjoying the tea and the peaceful scenery with her youngest sister, Sakura. It has been several months since she killed Rin in Philippine, and she did regret killing her. She tries to push away her guilt with the peaceful scenery, but it still lingers.

"The garden feels peaceful," said Sakura serenely. Chifuyu turns to look at her. Similar to Chifuyu, Sakura has wears a pink kimono. She has a frail build, with her silky, raven hair is tied into twin braids. If Chifuyu is the symbol of women's strength, then Sakura is the symbol of women's beauty.

"It sure is."

"If only the world can be this peaceful, if only people could coexist with other people together, there would be less sadness in the world," Sakura sighs. "How are Ichika-niisan and Madoka-neesan doing? No one besides us know that they are alive, right?"

"Right. We will do what we can to keep them safe, although I want them to come back to the clan with us." Although, Chifuyu doubts she can get the twin back into the clan easily. After all, Ichika is very disappointed at her for her involvement with the UNIS and the Judgement Day.

" _Do you really think you could reconcile with Ichika?" Shin asks Chifuyu in a polite yet condescending tone. "You are irredeemable, White Knight. Accept the fact that you cannot atone your sins."_

Still, Chifuyu wants to reconcile with Ichika. If only she could redeem herself for her past action, then she could reconcile with him. _Perhaps reforming UNIS for the better from the inside can be my redemption._

 **.o0o.**

Several months after the Invasion of Philippine, Shin and Sayaka have received another mission from Ichika, and it involves with them sabotaging some UNIS's, Infinite Stratos. So they follow his mission and spread the computer virus to the assigned Infinite Stratos connected to the UNIS Infinite Stratos Network.

 _I expect that this would be another magnificent scheme of yours, Ichika._ Shin thought as he hacked into the Network's server.

 _My master is truly a genius,_ Sayaka fangirls over him while she looks out for patrols and uploads the virus onto the server. Everything went smoothly as the virus spreads through the network, so they complete their mission and leave the server room, but on their way out of the server room, they encounter Miyuki, who is obviously angry that she is not able to kill the Hackers.

"You two look suspicious," she looks at them suspiciously.

"Chifuyu-sama orders me to retrieve one of the archives about the Humiliation of Ostend," She lies.

"You look upset, Miyuki-nee," Shin feigns politeness toward her sister.

"Of course, I am upset, Shin, because I am not able to defeat those unruly boys who called themselves Hackers," She huffs angrily, "Next time I encounter them, I will do anything I could to achieve victories. I will not let my allies stand in my way of becoming the greatest pilot."

"Try to keep a calm mind, or else you would suffer a humiliating defeat," Shin suggests. _Miyuki, you are still a fool as ever._ He thought condescendingly. _Just as you predict, Ichika._

 **.o0o.**

The UNIS mobilize most of their forces toward one of their colony, Taiwan, in preparation for their invasion of Australia. With Solid Archer's reputation ruined and Outer Haven losing supports, UNIS discovers a great opportunity to invade Australia and crush the Republic of Free Nations. Originally, they want to invade Australia in July, but with the threat of Typhoon, a tropical storm that is the equivalent of Hurricane, they delay their invasion.

One of the IS patrols watches for any suspicious activity during the stormy night at the Keelung Harbor, but before she could notice, a brand new Red Infinite Stratos slices its beam saber over her eyes, blinding her instantly. She flails her arm around blindly until suddenly they got restrained by some sort of objects. She let out an agonizing scream as she is torn apart by four different forces.

"Purge and cleanse the world." An ominous chant is heard throughout Keelung. Throughout the harbor of Keelung, people hears blood-curdling screams simultaneously, but among the choir of scream, and same ominous chant can be heard again.

"Purge and cleanse the world!"

"Is it the Republic scum?"

"It's the Hackers!"

"That scums-ahhhh!"

"PURGE AND CLEANSE THE WORLD!"

"The Hackers have exoskeletons similar to Infinite Stratos?!"

"Backup. We need back up. We are overrun by the Hackers!"

"Lookout! There is a crimson Infinite Stratos moving three times faster than the speed of other Infinite Stratos!"

"Ahhh! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" One UNIS pilot screams as she encounters the red Infinite Stratos. It is fully armored, with two wing-like thrusters protruding from its back and multiple thrusters spread evenly on its exterior. Multiple spikes protrude from its armored shoulder pads. It chest plate is black in design, with a wing-like pattern made out of intrinsic golden trimming. A helmet that resembles the Samurai's helmet covers the pilot's face, with a large horn in its middle protruding toward the upper back of the helmet. Two smaller spikes extend outward from the central horn. Its most distinct feature is the red mono-eye inside the visor, resembling the helmet of the infamous Gouf Revive.

"Psycho-Jack and Psycho Sinanju…they are great compliments to my revolution." Ichika smirks evilly, piloting the Psycho Sinanju. He doesn't simply pilot it, however. In fact, through his cybernetic enhancement, he finds himself become one with the Infinite Stratos, almost controlling it like it is his own body.

Wanting to test out his enhancement against real people, he ignites his new beam saber. Fiery red particles contained in force fields shoot out from the front of the beam saber as well as its side, forming beam cross guards. Ichika sets his saber at high output and burns out the poor UNIS' eyes.

"Aggghhh! Help! I can't see! I can't see!" The pilot scream fearfully. Ichika then tears out her head from the rest of her body, enjoying the process at the same time. He starts to scans the harbor, seeing multiple IS standing among the cargo container and cargo lift in the naval base.

"I, Solid Archer, commands all of you UNIS pilots…to become my SLAVE!" Psycho Sinanju's eye flashes.

"Happily your HIGHNESS!" The some UNIS's Infinite Stratos, without the Pilots' control, shouted in mechanical synchronization.

Immediately, many UNIS Pilots starts to shoot each other instead of the Hackers.

"Why are you shooting me?!"

"I didn't. My IS did it on its own."

"I can't control my Infinite Stratos." However, the panic voices of the pilots whose machine were controlled by Ichika are not heard by their allies.

" **PURGE AND CLEANSE THE WORLD**." Fiery, murderous aura creeps into the City of Keelung. At first, the UNIS pilots only sense one large aura directing toward them. But then they sense more and more of the aura coming from the sea until the UNIS Pilots and everyone living in Keelung can sense a legion of murderous aura directing toward them, craving to spill their blood.

 _Now, let's find the second aerial battleship_. Ichika quickly skates toward the second aerial battleship created by UNIS. Parked in the Keelung Harbors, the second aerial battleship is almost identical to the Ikaruga. As it takes off from the sea, Ichika quickly leaps into the hanger. Noting that there are several enemies' IS pointing their weapons toward himself, he calmly walks toward them without flinching.

"Fire!" The enemies IS fire their non-particle assault rifles at him, only to see their bullets hold off by an invisible force field.

"How is that possible!?" One of them exclaims while they stand in the catwalk and senses fiery, suffocating, and murderous aura that causes her to whimper uncontrollably.

"Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question." Ichika continues to walk toward them unflinchingly. "If it is wrong to be powerless, does having power make you right?

Is vengeance **wrong**?

Is friendship **right?** "

"There is no right nor wrong," said the leader of the IS squadron smugly. "The only reality left for you boy is simply death."

"I see. Then that reality is all that is left for you as well."

"I, Solid Archer, commands you!" He starts to wave his left arm in a dramatic and theatrical fashion before reaching out his left. "All of you…DIE!"

"What is he planning to do?!" Suddenly, the UNIS's pilots find themselves unable to control there is.

"Yes, your Highness!" Their IS proclaim in obedience, turn their guns against their masters, and shoot each other. When all of them enters Absolute Defense Mode, their Infinite Stratos self-detonate and set the battleship on fire.

 _Ever since that night, my heart just couldn't accept it. I can no longer let those female supremacists go unpunished. It is frustrating, to see them get away with hurting people while we men become punished and for defending our lives, our DIGNITY!_

"That's right! It wasn't me who was wrong! It is the WORLD!" Several UNIS's Infinite Stratos controlled by Ichika's newly developed computer virus crashes into the battleship, kneeling in front of him.

"The world will change. I will change it!"

"Master Archer, please issue your orders to your servants!" One of the controlled IS bows its head.

"Very well! After all…I am **ARCHER**! The man who will destroy the world! The man who will create the world ANEW! I am coming for you, Chifuyu **Orimura!** "

 **.o0o.**

 **Author's Note: Graduation, Grad Night, Graduation trip, Anime Expo, College Placement Test is making my life busy. This is why this chapter is updated a lot slower than usual.**


	5. Hacker Fire

**January 15, 2029, one year before the Judgement Day**

Two women clash against each other in an arena fiercely in their Infinite Stratos. One is a blonde American in her late 30s. The other one is a raven-haired Japanese in her adolescent year. They fight against each other with close quarter combat weapons; the American wield two combat knifes, while the Japanese wield a katana.

"Keeps your eyes on me, Chifuyu," the American instructs as she dodges a swing from Chifuyu. The latter attacks the Americans, but she quickly dodges her strike again.

"Is this all you have, Chifuyu?" The American parries a strike from Chifuyu with two of her knifes.

"Don't underestimate me, Fairs-sensei." Chifuyu presses her katana against Evelyn's knifes harder, but she is not able to overpower her teacher. Eventually, Evelyn twists her katana out of her grip and twist her arms, preventing her from moving again, thus ending their training.

In the changing room, the two take showers and change into their street-clothes from their training outfits. As they were changing, Evelyn asks, "Do you see what happen there?"

"You kept dodging me when I attack you with my katana. You are very fast, Fairs-sensei," Chifuyu praises her teacher as she slips on her pantyhose and white blouse.

"That is not it. You are strong, but you are distracted. You are frustrated by your inability to land a hit on me. Your frustration distracts you and give me the opportunities to dodge your attacks."

"You are really amazing, Fairs-sensei."

"Same to you, Chifuyu. You improve today compare to last time," The two finish changing into their street outfits. Evelyn's outfit is consisted of a pair of navy blue jeans, white shirt, brown cardigan, and a pair of white converse while Chifuyu's outfit is consist of a black, form fitting mini skirt with black pantyhose, a white blouse, and a gray cardigan.

"You did a great job this time. Let's go to a nearby café to get something to drink." Evelyn suggested.

"How about the Ahnenerbe? Their lattes are exceptionally well made."

"That sounds great." The two left the Infinite Stratos training facility and go into Fuyuki City, with Evelyn driving the car.

"I must say, you have sharp eyes, always finds good outfits that compliment your figure. You have a good sense of fashion," Evelyn remarks.

Chifuyu smirks and suggests. "I could teach you on how to be a fashion expert."

"Ha, as if." Evelyn chuckles. "I prefer pants over skirt." As the mentor and the student chatted, they already reached the outskirt of Fuyuki City. Time does flies by quickly. Evelyn drives through the streets and parks her car near the café. As they enter it, a waiter greets them submissively and show them the empty spot in the café.

"Welcome to Ahnenerbe. Brunhilde and the Boss, it is an honor for me to serve you two. How may I be in service of you?" The waiter bows respectfully.

"Two signature Latte," Chifuyu orders, "one with caramel topping."

"Got it. Please enjoy your stay," Evelyn watches the waiter as he bows and move toward the kitchen. There is something about that waiter that feels familiar to her. Her mind then clicks. He is once a Japanese Mobile Frame pilot that she become acquainted with before. A sharp shooter he is; that fact is undisputed. It is a pity to see a skillful soldier like him to be reduced into a lowly waiter all because of that foolish ideal of female supremacy.

"How can I be as strong as you are, Fairs-sensei?" Her attention is immediately brought back to Chifuyu.

"For what reason do you want to be strong?"

"I want to be strong so I could protect Ichika, Madoka, and Sakura."

"What if they don't want to be protected by you?" Evelyn asks rhetorically.

"Ichika cannot protect himself against the world. Other women would harass him. He need my protection." Hearing her answers, Evelyn shakes her head in disappointment.

"Your protection is simply a gilded cage that will imprisoned him under your shadow."

"Wait, I don't understand what you mean, Fairs-sensei. Ichika needs my protection. He is not strong to defend himself." Chifuyu argues.

"There is a thin line between over-protectiveness and dominance. Chifuyu, you should not try to control Ichika's life. He is stronger than what he seems to be. He once told me that he wants you to see him as your equal."

"But that is impossible; how can he, or any other men be me, or any other women's equal if they can't pilot Infinite Stratos. They are weak, but we can take them under our wings and protect them."

"Think of the soldiers who sacrifice their lives so we can live in a better world. The 'weak' men you speak of are the one that allow us to live a better life. If you keep thinking that most men as weak, you have to be prepared the consequences."

As time went on, Evelyn slowly become disappointed with Chifuyu. While the latter is still a skillful fighter, she slowly become entangled in this delusion of female superiority. No matter how hard Evelyn tries to persuade Chifuyu that men are just as equal as the women, Chifuyu become more convinced that women are superior than men. Why did Chifuyu become like this? Is it because she is unable to find her equal, or is it because of the Orimura clan's philosophy?

Feeling guilty over her failure to train Chifuyu into a morally righteous soldier, Evelyn meet up with her parents in secret. "What brings you here, Evelyn?" Asks Seijuro concernedly, "Is it about Chifuyu?"

"Yea. It seems that no matter what I do, I cannot turn her away from the female supremacists. It is my fault for failing to train her into one of your successor."

"It is not your fault. I underestimated my mother's influence over her," Ichika's mother expresses worriedly, "honey, what should we do with her? How could we turn her away from this destructive nonsenses?"

"I don't know, Shizuka. I thought Ichika and Chifuyu would be my successor to defeat the Orimura clan. Clearly I was wrong. She would be detrimental to Outer Haven's cause." Shizuka looks at her husband for few seconds, and then her eyes widen in realization.

"No, we can't kill her! We can't kill her for the sake of Outer Haven!"

"Calm down, Shizuka. We will not kill her, but we will do whatever we can to stop Chifuyu from serving the Orimura clan."

"With men's treatment getting worsen gradually, I wouldn't be surprise if the female supremacists planned to exterminate some men to maintain their superiority," said Evelyn grimly, "I am not a genius strategist, but you are, Seijuro. I suppose you have a plan."

"Ichika and Madoka…they will continue my mission if I ever die. When it is the right time, I will bring the rest of my children to Outer Haven. They will be safe there. Evelyn, if we ever die, you must save them and train them to become my successor. You will find them easily if that happen," Seijuro instructs carefully. "Here is the tracking device. When the time comes, you fill find them easily."

"Then this is our oath. We must do whatever we can to ensure the rise of Outer Haven, and bring back gender equality," Shizuka declares, prepared to betray her clan completely.

 **Fate Hackers: Ichika of the Rebellion**

 **Chapter 5: Hackers Fire/The Day the Reaper Awakens**

 **Opening: Colors by Flow**

Madoka sighs softly to herself at the memorial ceremony for the soldiers that die in the Devastation of Philippine. Everyone around her dressed in either the dress uniform of Outer Haven or black clothing. The mood, the atmosphere…it feels suffocating to her.

Rin's death…why, of all the people who are important to Madoka, she has to be the third one to die after father and mother. Dealing with death of loved one is very difficult for her. Even though she went through this experience before, she is still having a lot of hard time it.

Outer Haven never found Rin's corpse. They assume that she was disintegrated when she self-destructs her Shen Long. The news hits Madoka particularly hard, knowing that Rin could not even be buried.

How easy it is for a person to die. If life is like a flame burning inside a lamp, then death is like the gust of wind that extinguishes the flame. Sudden and unpredictable.

Will she be the next one to die? She doesn't know, but she realized that the idea of "freedom fighting" isn't all that idealistic and noble as she thought it is. She can no longer call her rebellion against the female tyranny "noble". After all, just like the UNIS and everyone else, she has become the 'wind' that extinguishes the flame of life of people.

But to her, it is a necessary evil she has to commit. If fighting against UNIS means impending death to her, she is willing to do it. Rin dies a hero, and she will not let her die in vain.

"How are you?" She walks next to Ichika, seeing him staring into the horizon aimlessly.

"This is one of the trials we have to endure together," he talks, not looking at her, "You can rely on me, Madoka. We will get through this together."

"I have no more tears to shed, onii-chan. Simply grieving for the death is meaningless." She wipes off some tears from her eyes. "What should we do next?"

"We will continue to fight."

"For Rin…

"Yeah. Rin's death shall be avenged. Her death will not be meaningless."

"Are you continuing this path of bloodshed?"

"I have walked past the point of no return. There will be no turning back for me." His expression hardens, "You don't have to follow my path, Madoka. It does not suit you."

"I will follow you wherever you go. I will not leave you. If you suffer, I will suffer with you. If you fight, I will fight alongside with you. You will not be alone."

 **.o0o.**

0100011100

1001110101

1000110011

 **cyberdyne R &D**

 **running all preliminary system diagnostic:**

5%

12%

30%

47%

55%

80%

 **100% complete**

 **all system: online**

 **search for update:**

7x%qresrs&/woirjwoierjosfe#22sofeisioefm/

 **system: february 12, 2032. all system up to date**

 **Cyberdyne System T-800X Prototype Infiltrator**

 **Welcome, Ichika "Solid Archer" Emiya**

 **Please choose your operation system setting:**

[Customize Setting]

Standard (Recommended for First Time User)

 **Setting Confirm**

The first change Ichika noticed when he awakens as a cyborg is that he sees things differently. His vision become tinted with reddish color. Heads up display, targeting systems, and crosshairs enter his vision, constantly scanning and tracking whatever he sees.

He takes his first step as a cyborg. This time, instead of moving his muscles, he controls his knee motor and retracts his hydraulic pistons. When he steps down clumsily, he stumbles a little bit, creating a small tremble. They feel cumbersome. While he gains inhuman and machine-like strength with his cybernetic limbs, he lacks fine motor control over them initially.

"We shall conduct our first test on the Psycho-Jack device. Ichika Emiya, I want you to connect yourself into the Psycho Sinanju right now. This 3.5 generation Infinite Stratos is built based on the Korean IS Sinanju Stein and the English IS Silent Zephyrus. Its spec is higher than normal IS, so brace yourself when you fuse yourself onto the IS," said Huey Emmerich

"I'll be fine."

"Don't try to overload your nervous system, Ichika. If you can't take it, then I will disconnect you from it so your brain doesn't get fried," said Waver Velvet

"I got it."

"This is Waver Velvet and Huey Emmerich of the 102th audio log. Today is April 3, 2032. We will now commence our first test with the Psycho-Jack equipped Infinite Stratos. May this experiment be successful."

Waver plugs cables and wires from the almost completed Psycho Sinanju onto Ichika's arms, feet, and back. As soon as the IS is activated, data and signals overloads Ichika's brain, causing his entire body to spasm. He feels excruciating pain rushing onto his body, yet he can feel strength building up inside him. Blood trickles down his nose as he grits his teeth to endure the overwhelming flow of data and signals.

"Ichika, deactivate your Psycho-Jack right now. It is too much for you to take in right now," Waver steps in to stop the experiment.

"No, keep it going. Waver Velvet, do not **disconnect** him from his IS," said Dr. Emmerich.

"But he can get severely in-"

"We will **rebuild** him if his body breaks down," Huey Emmerich interrupts, not caring if he is injured or not.

"But at this state, he can't endure this amount of data overflow," Squall argues.

"What doesn't kill him will makes him strong. Isn't that right, Ichika Emiya?" Huey asks shrewdly.

"No, I just need a…little…more…seconds."

His hands tighten into fists. At the same time, his IS's hands synchronize with him perfectly as well with no delay. He slowly moves his left arm. Just like what happen before, his IS' s left arm does the same as well.

"My goodness…it actually worked on Ichika!" Huey exclaims. He quickly checks on Ichika, and sees him adjusting several settings of the Psycho Jack on one of his computers.

"I just need to lower the sensitivity."

"You good now?" Waver asks concernedly.

"Yes, much better," Ichika wipes the blood off his nose. Thinking back at the Psycho-Jack experiment, he couldn't help but admire the Psycho-Jack. Deadly yet beautiful, it is like a skillful craftsman who weaves the organic realm and the digital realm together into one masterpiece perfectly.

It is funny to know that most people see cyborgs as invincible superhuman. While it is true that being a cyborg has its perks, there is also a price to pay. Cyborg has to relearn how to walk, how to run, how to jump, and a lot of other basic rudimentary movements most human taken for granted, and Ichika is no exception.

 **.o0o.**

"How long will it take for me to get use to them?" Ichika sits inside Squall's workshop and watches her adjusts his detached arm.

"Four more months," Squall lowers Ichika's bionic arm's sensitivity, "Your sync rate with them are rather high, so it is a good news, but you should not change the settings from default. You are still not a professional when it comes to bionic limbs."

"They will be mastered by myself eventually." Ichika declares it as a matter of fact. "These **mere** injuries shall not impede me from getting what I **desire."**

"You really are a sore loser, Ichika." Squall glances at him skeptically and turns on the television, "how will you bring back gender equality in your current situation?"

The television shows angry protestors, primarily refugees from Philippine in Japan, holding a large rally in the street.

"This is Allison Beckman of the BBC news. As you all see, anti-Solid Archer sentiment is very strong. Next to us is a Japanese woman who fled from Philippine after Solid Archer set off the explosion there. What is your opinion of Solid Archer?"

"We want Solid Archer to be brought under UNIS judgement for the devastation **it** brought to Philippine," said one Japanese business woman who worked in Philippine previously angrily. "Death to that cowardly man who hide behind a mask!"

The news reporter interviewed another protestor. This time, the protestor is a Philippine woman who fled from her homeland after the devastation in Philippine.

"Solid Archer claims that he shall bring liberation and equality to the world. But what has he brought exactly? He brings destruction and grief to us. I lost my family because of him."

"That is simply the UNIS' propaganda created by the hypocrites," Ichika assures, but Squall immediately shows him the current situation of the Outer Haven. He sees the Hackers and Pilots of the Republic demoralized by the defeat. There is even a mutiny among the Hackers that want to get rid of Solid Archer, but it was quickly put down before it can escalate further.

"You are not invincible as you think you are, Ichika." Squall expressed cynically, "Let's say you fully recovered from your injury, how will you bring the end to female tyranny with this little number of supporters right now? UNIS almost turned your cause into a failure."

"Failure? What failure? You did not see the greater picture, Squall. 'Failure is simply the opportunity to begin again, this time more intelligently.'" Squall does not expect him to still retains his confidence.

"I don't see how failure would help your cause."

"You will see," Squall stares at him observantly, wondering what his next scheme is.

"I'll be looking toward it, but don't kill yourself doing so."

 **.o0o.**

Inside an underground facility located in New Zealand, thirty people waited eagerly as the large cargo elevator takes them further beneath the surface. When the elevator finally brings people out of the dark elevator shaft, they see a large manufacturing facility in front of them, separated by panels of thick glass.

In front of them is a large, red, and streamlined vessel that resembles a fusion of submarine and battleship. In the middle the vessel, there is a launching catapult for IS and other aircrafts. Around the battleship, there are missiles silos and multiple particle turrets at the side of the vessel. Its behemoth presence leave the visitors in awe.

"You must be wondering what this vessel is, right? It is the Rewloola, our answer to UNIS's flying battleship. But that is not it for today's show. Please look to your right," said Waver Velvet.

Multiple robotic arms work busily on the assembly line, creating artifacts that bear a strong resemblance to the Infinite Stratos Core. The people are in shocked, surprise that the RFN is capable of producing what seems to be the IS Core.

"How are you able to produce IS Core, Dr. Velvet?" One of them asks.

"This is not the IS Core, captain," Waver Velvet explains. "While I am able to reproduce IS Core base on years of research, Tabane Shinonono is still few steps ahead of me. My solution to the gender lock problem in IS Core is also sabotaged by her. The data are gone."

"Damn that mad rabbit." One of them utters.

"Yes, indeed," Waver agrees, "This is why I have create a new solution to combat Infinite Stratros. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to proudly present to you, the Rogue Xtratos Core." Spotlight shines upon the RX Cores, attracting many people's attention.

"Are this pseudo IS-Core?"

"I wouldn't call the RX-Core pseudo IS Core, ma'am. While it is based on the IS-Core, I must replace its operation system and restructure its circuit to make sure that it can be piloted by both genders. The good news is that it can fight toe to toe with Infinite Stratos"

 _However, the bad news is that_ _its overall power is slightly below current Infinite Stratos. Her encryption on the IS-Core is very strong._ Waver chooses not to reveal its flaw, however.

"Can we really defeat UNIS with these RX Cores?" Someone among the group asks skeptically, unintentionally reminds Waver of his previous insecure self. The truth is that as much as he wants to surpass Tabane, he is not sure if the RX Cores will be a success. Nevertheless, he answers confidently.

"We will defeat UNIS with these RX Cores. I'm sure of it."

 **.o0o.**

Inside the briefing room in the Sydney military base, Ichika, Iskandar, Sergei, and Evelyn meet together to prepare their next move against UNIS. Things has become critical to the hackers now that they slowly lose supporters. Unless they gain a successful victory against the UNIS, their cause will slowly die down.

"Taiwan, a small island located west of China and south of Japan, is a major strategic location that would give us an edge against UNIS. If we can capture it, it would give us the ability to pierce through UNIS defense in the Pacific Theater. Our next objective is to capture it, but now that they have strengthen their defense over there, we must come up with an unconventional method to capture the island," said Sergei, looking at the map analytically.

"We shall divert our forces into two front. The defense would be heavy in Kaohsiung, so we have to skip over the city." Evelyn points out the several locations critical to the invasion on the map.

"We will attack its capital, Taipei from two directions. One will invade through Keelung while the other one will invade Taipei through Tamsui. Once we capture its government bureau as well as the Japanese appointed colonial governor, Megumi Kobayashi, we shall force her to surrender. She is a high-ranking officer among UNIS, we could use her as the leverage against UNIS."

"But there is one problem," Iskandar pointed out. "The hackers lost their fighting spirit. The UNIS has successfully destroy Solid Archer's reputation through their propaganda. Even though the Hackers know the truth, they are still demoralized by the failure. Unless we come up with a bold move, we cannot not rally our soldiers to fight again since that fiasco in Philippine."

"Fighting spirit and boldness, is it?" Ichika muses over Iskandar's word. He already has a plan to restore his reputation. "If fighting spirit brings victory, then we shall take away the **fighting spirits** of our enemies." He pauses, letting people around absorb his words.

"Please elaborate, successor of the Archer," Sergei express with interest.

"Let's call this scheme Project Trojan, like the legendary Trojan Horse from the Greek Mythology. In order to break the enemies' fighting spirits, we must make them assume that there are traitors among them."

Ichika brings out a capsule of nanite containing powerful computer virus and a miniature wooden horse. He then places them on the table.

"I shall play the role of a hacker, no pun intended, and use this nanite to reprogram their Infinite Stratos. But in order to insert the virus into their Infinite Stratos, I need Shin and Sayaka to act as the Trojan Horse and spread the viruses to many Infinite Stratos, reprogram them into my bidding."

"You plan to command some UNIS IS to friendly fire their comrades, is it? To create distrust among the enemies…it is a brilliant but risky gambit," Evelyn remarks. _Like father, like son…Seijuro, if you are still alive, you will be proud of him._

"Yes, Boss. By combining your initial invasion plan with Project Trojan, we can easily land in Taipei and expands our occupation toward the southern direction. Also, according to the Intel I received from my double agents, the UNIS have created three aerial battleships."

"Then we must send out several of our refugee hackers to capture it," said Sergei.

"Chief, pardon my comment, but I do not wish to see them used as suicide attackers. Sacrificing them is rather a waste of money and a waste of opportunity for us to surpass UNIS. Think about it, we toss them away as pawns, our public relations would worsen. Allow me to capture the ship myself with several of my reprogrammed IS," said Ichika.

"Even the injuries can't stop your bravado, is it? Very well, I will allow you to execute the capture mission," Sergei agrees.

"However, it is not bold enough, although. Ichika, remember that the Invasion of Taiwan serves two purposes; to geological advantage over UNIS and to restore your reputation. Unless the victory is a bold one, it will be difficult to inspire people to fight for our cause compare to the **White Knight** ," Sergei puts a strong emphasis on the last two words, expressing his distaste toward men's oppressor.

"Boldness, is it? Why don't we attack Taiwan when there is typhoon?" Iskandar presents his soundly insane idea, which result in everyone barring Ichika giving him an odd look.

"How would that restore Solid Archer's reputation?" Evelyn challenges his plan.

"It is simple, in order to restore his reputation, we need a bold, decisive victory. It is always a good idea to attack your enemies when they are least expected. We have the technology to do it."

"I agree with Iskandar's plan. Audacity is needed for us to rally our troops to fight."

"Hmm…We shall combine the three plans you all created as our strategy for the next invasion," Sergei concludes, "Until our invasion in July, I want you all to prepare for the invasion and standby for any attacks from the UNIS. You are dismissed."

 **.o0o.**

There are several components that are important to soldiers' abilities to fight. First, it is their physical strength. Second, it is their ability to obey orders. However, most importantly, their will to fight. Without fighting spirit, a soldier just as good as a sitting duck.

When Ichika observes the hackers, he forms may idea on how to bring back the soldiers fighting spirit. As the face of their cause, he knows that it is his duty to lead them to grow from pawn to true warriors. The UNIS are devious, using the devastation of Philippine and its false truth to demoralize his cause. Even if the Hackers know the truth, it alone would not restore the Hackers' fighting spirit.

Among the numerous ways to motivate people to fight, hatred is the strongest motivator. Hatred alone can turn a coward into fanatical zealot. And just like the dictators in the past, it is the fastest way for him to restore the hackers' will to fight as well as his own reputation. He is perfectly aware that hatred alone is a double edged sword, capable of destroying a person from within. However, he doesn't care about it anymore. Just like the fire that forges steel into sword, may the hatred forges him into death personify.

"He failed us."

"Can he really lead us to victory again?"

He hears those words as he passed by the Hackers. Walking onto the stage of the general assembly area, he stands strong despite of the huge amount of distrust and frustration toward him.

"I've looked at each one of you, and I see the marks of this long and terrible war. I know that the taste of defeat is bitter. But we must FIGHT! Not only for ourselves, but for our children and their children, so that they will not carry these **scars.**

The female supremacists think they can control us because they wield the power of Infinite Stratos. We will prove them wrong. We will raise the flag of rebellion. We are the Hackers, the Counter Guardians against IS' tyranny. We will not **bow down to them.** **From now on, we shall TAKE BACK OUR WORLD!** "

Ichika sees the hackers stunned by his words. As expected, some feels motivated, but some others remained skeptical.

"How can you trust you? Unlike you, we are merely pawns of the Republic." One of the refugee turned hacker declares boldly, not afraid of being arrested for speaking out his mind. Several officers grab him and arrest him, but Ichika motions them to unhand him.

"I believe that Solid Archer can bring us victories again," Reiko, or Autumn as people referred to her as, gives out her renewed support to him. "He helped saved Squall and my life back then, giving me the chance to fight again. I think we should give him a second chance."

"Why should we trust IS Pilot like you? You could still betray us at any time," one hacker questions her harshly.

"I have no reason to serve UNIS when they treated me as an outcast," Reiko argues.

"I am a pawn just like you do, forced to sacrifice a part of my humanity for the greater good," said Ichika "In fact, everyone here is a pawn to create a better future.

Let me ask you something, what is the most important piece on chessboard? The King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight, or Pawn?"

He waited patiently and listens to what the crowd murmur among themselves. Some said that it is the queen; some argues that the king is the most important one; some claimed that the knight is very crucial to victory, but no one think that the pawn is the most important one.

"While it is true that every piece serve is critical to victory, it is the pawn that is most important. Insignificance at first, but when it is put into the right hand, it can be more powerful than a queen.

All of you, including myself, are pawns in the eyes of the Outer Haven. I, unlike them, see you as brave, courageous, and worthy **allies**. You are greater than pawns. Some of you will be sacrificed, but all of you must know that even if you die, you die for a noble cause. But I promise you, if I could save you, **I will save you.**

Remember the sins and the atrocities of UNIS. It makes your blood boil, is that right?

All of our **misfortunes** are caused by the female supremacists. Enslavement, physical abuses, insults, and massacres…they are all caused by those despicable women who called themselves angels. The truth is that they are not angels…they are devils who kill, steal, and destroy our life.

Their sins will **never die.** They cannot **wash** the **innocents' blood off their hand**. Remember their crimes, and use that to **fuel** your thirst of **vengeance.** Let the world **fear us ALL,** for it is the **means** to the **end.**

Now, coming out from the shadow spread by the 'glory' of Infinite Stratos, we will stand up against their power and become **free rulers** of our own lives.

Certainly, all of you will die, but you **will not die** in **vain**. This is my oath to you. We have the technology to rise against them. Give me a second chance, and we will **reclaim** our **world!** " As soon as he finished, the hackers descend into murderous frenzy, wanting to spill the blood of the UNIS pilots like the rabid dogs they have become similar to.

"Death to those feminazi!"

"Burn in hell, UNIS Pilots!"

He grins wickedly on stage. Just as planned, his speech sends the hackers into frenzy of hatred and trance of bloodlust. While it is necessary for him to turn them into zealots, it is better for them to live and fight rather than to be sacrificed. Now that he has people rally behind him, he can make his next move in his revenge against the UNIS, and he will not disappoint his allies.

Madoka, however, is rather unsettled at the turn of event. She feels disturbed to know that her beloved brother has the power to corrupt people and to turn freedom fighters into violent zealots.

 _Onii-chan, why did you become like this? You are a monster, but I will save you from your monstrous self._

 **.o0o.**

In the brinks of the death of Stephanie and Alfred Alcott and the devastation of Philippine, the Five Swords holds an emergency meeting in Tokyo to discuss their future actions. However, what appears to be a peaceful discussion is not what it seems to be.

Cecilia sits inside the large conference room of the UNIS Japan governmental building nervously, waiting for the rest of the ruling families to begin their meeting. In order to make sure that other does not take advantage of her situation, she forces herself to have an aura of confidence, elegance, and arrogance.

Being in the meeting is like a sheep in wolf skin sitting among the actual wolves. One mishap can be detrimental to her family's legacy. At least, she is glad that Chelsea is about to rally few family members and friends that are loyal to her mother and father.

Looking ahead, she sees the head of the other three matriarch clans as well as Tabane Shinonono, inventor of the IS and the current head of the Shinonono family, and Chifuyu Orimura, the great White Knight walking into the conference room.

"All rise to the Supreme Chairwoman Satsuki Orimura." Everyone in the conference room stands up to pay their respect to their superior.

"You may all be seated," said Satsuki in response. _"First thing I want to discuss is now that Solid Archer's reputation is ruined, we must make preparation for our invasion to Australia. I want you to relay the message to the rest of UNIS in private, order them to mobilize their forces to Taiwan. They can decide who they want to send out, but it must be done as soon as possible."_

"Speaking of the newly formed opposition to the UNIS, what is the best approach for us to take when it comes to dealing the Hackers, White Knight?" Asks the matriarch of the Sarashiki family.

"It is best for us to attack them carefully. So far, we don't have too much information on how they work biologically because when we captured several Hackers, they exploded, leaving no trace behind." Chifuyu recalls the incidents, "I speculate that those half-machine freaks received their powers from the nanites inside them."

"From my encounters with them, the Hackers appears to be immune to small caliber firearms. Pistols can't kill them," Cecilia adds on, recounting her traumatic encounter with the Hackers.

"Then the only way for us to deal with them is to improve our genetic modification on all incoming pilots," said Satsuki. "The Hackers may be biomechanical abominations, but they are slowly closing the technological gaps.

 _The second topic I want to discuss is that in regards to the assassination of Stephanie Alcott, I want to express my sincere condolences to you, Cecilia Marianne Alcott."_

 _"I appreciate your words, Supreme Chairwoman," said Cecilia calmly._

 _"As you can see from this assassination, we have to strengthen our security. I have underestimated those rebellious 'boys', but now that we learn their_ _ **deceptive**_ _and_ _ **treacherous**_ _nature, we must increase our effort to improve homeland security to prevent those boys from enters and stir up riots in our_ _ **glorious**_ _empire. We don't want the obedient boys to run loose."_

 _"Perhaps we should share information on our weapon with each other so all of us can strengthen our defense," suggested Claire Dunois, a blonde, slim, beautiful, and buxom women who is also the head of the Dunois family._

 _Ha, as if you really mean it, Dunois. You want us to share weapon so you can usurp my position. You may hide it from other, but I know what you really can do._ _The head of the Orimura eyes her carefully._

 _"So, what do you think about my offer, Supreme Chairwoman Orimura?"_

 _"That would be a risky move for us, Lady Dunois, especially with the possibility of traitors among UNIS."_

 _Claire slump back slightly, although she retains the same smug and confident image. That Orimura, despite of in her mid-60s, is still possesses a sharp and perceptive woman._ _Damn her…_

 _"Lady Alcott, from what I heard, it appears that your family is trying to secure your parents inheritance from you. It is a pity that your relatives are turning against you. I, however, have an offer that would help you protect your parents' legacy."_

 _"Go on," said Cecilia with interest._

 _"As the current chairwoman of the Dunois Enterprise, I would like to enter a business partnership with your Alcott Machinery Industry."_

 _Cecilia contemplates whether or not she should work with the Dunois Enterprise, consider that the AMI isn't generating as much revenue as it is before. However, her mother's teaching in leadership and business management as well as her father's advices on examining individual's personality allows her to speculate what the Dunois is planning. She thanks her parents for that._

 _"Partnership? Do you really think I am that_ _ **weak**_ _that I need business partnership to thrive? How would I know if you are trying to acquire mother's legacy without my permission? The answer is no. I will refuse to enter the business partnership with you," Cecilia expresses in a strong and condescending manner toward the shrewd Dunois, surprising the adults in the room. No longer will they see her as a young and helpless child who seeks to protect her family's treasure. Instead, they will see a new rising young woman who will stand strong against her oppositions._

 **.o0o.**

The first few people Chifuyu sees after the meeting is Laura as well as Kaito, her blue haired servant and chauffeur. As expected by the current societal norm, he greets the two in a respectfully and submissively.

"Chifuyu-sama, I suppose the meeting goes well for you?" He asks, leading them toward the parking lot.

"Yes indeed."

"Instructor, that girl, Cecilia Alcott, is it true that she is the new head of the Alcott family?" asks Laura.

"She is the current head of the Alcott family after her parents are killed by the **hackers**."

"But how could she lead the family, she is just a kid," Laura questions her ability skeptically.

"That's where you get it wrong, Laura. She is just like her mother, confident and strong. I see a great potential in her."

"I don't get it. She has no genetic enhancement like you and I do. She cannot pilot IS. How can you call her strong, instructor?"

Chifuyu chuckles a bit, realizing that her mentorship with Laura is almost reminiscent to Evelyn's mentorship with her few years ago. It is such a good time, but their ideological differences drove them apart. If she has not commit the massacre during the Judgement Day, then she would not be her mentor's enemy.

"You still have a lot to learn, Laura."

"Where do you want to go, Chifuyu-sama?" asks Kaito.

"Bring us to the Ahnenerbe."

 **.o0o.**

The Ahnererbe coffee shop, although it went through rebuild and renovation after the Judgement Day, still has the same layout and appearance. Nostalgic feeling swept through Chifuyu as she steps into the shop again.

"Just like back then…" She mutters sentimentally.

"What do you mean?" Asks Laura, not understand what Chifuyu means.

"Oh…I'm just feeling rather sentimental," said Chifuyu melancholically.

"Do you missed someone?"

"Evelyn Fairs, I think you know who she is right?"

"Wasn't she the one who fought against you back in Ostend? She has no sense of patriotism…a traitor she is to her country," Laura display her contempt toward her.

"Do not speak of my teacher that way. It is because of her that I can become strong, so do not… **do not** ever insult her."

"I'm sorry, instructor," Laura apologized shamefully, but Chifuyu pats her shoulder kindly. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"What is she like?"

"Evelyn…how do I phrase it…she is my predecessor. She is one of the earliest pilot of the Mobile Frame, along with the mysterious original Archer. She is very strong, independent, and capable. I looked up to her a lot. A strict teacher she is…but nevertheless, capable. We used to hang out in here a lot, talking about almost everything such as clothes, fashion, trends…anything you can think of. She is also a war hero of the war against Islamic State and the Second Korean War."

Laura feels slightly envious of Chifuyu, for that the latter has many things she doesn't have, such as a 'normal' life beside IS-Training, military training, etc…, but beside that, Laura finds Chifuyu's teacher rather interesting and mysterious. Just who is she exactly? And if she was once a good friend with her instructor, what happened between them that makes them enemies?

"But then, unlike me, she believes in gender equality, and that difference ended our friendship. I'm not sure if I can consider her friend again now that we are enemies, and I don't know how she sees me now,"

"I feel bad for what you two went through, Instructor," said Laura sympathetically, "I wish it wouldn't happen to us."

"It's not going to happen to us. I guaranteed you that, Laura," Chifuyu promises the young soldier. When late night comes, they get up to pay for the meal. What they did not expect is to see the employees inside the coffee shop knocked unconscious. Taking a look at the coffee shop, they find all customers gone and all remaining employees knocked out.

Chifuyu draws out her katana and stand guarded for any attackers. When she turns her back toward a kitchen, she hears a recognizable voice behind her.

"It's being a long time, Chifuyu," Instinctively, she attacks the person behind her with her katana, only to find that person blocking her with two combat knifes. She struggles, as that person overpowers her and disarm her katana.

"Instructor!" Laura draws out her pistol, only to find it suddenly knocked out from her hands. The two take a good look at their attacker. It turns out that the attacker is a woman dressed in pulled up hoodie and a pair of jeans. She pulls down her hoodie and reveals herself as Evelyn.

"Do not do anything, or else I will shoot you," she warns, aiming her carbine, the Patriots, and her pistol toward Chifuyu and Laura.

"Fairs-sensei!" She calls out her name. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm not here to fight. If I want to kill you, I would kill you already, but I do not want to kill you right now."

"Then what are you here for?" Chifuyu asks, still feeling surprise to see her teacher here. "I should have turn you over to UNIS."

"Do or do not, there is no try. If you try to activate your IS, I will shoot you before you can activate it."

"Then why don't you capture me and turn me into the Republic's prisoner? I am already your enemy." An awkward silence ensues between the two, until Evelyn breaks the quietness again.

"I am here not as an enemy, but as a friend who wants what is best for you. Chifuyu, please abandon the mantle of White Knight. If you don't, a great consequence could happen to you. It is not me who will deliver the great punishment, but someone I can't tell you about. As a friend and a teacher, abandon mantle of White Knight." Evelyn pleads, doing whatever she could to put her former student onto the righteous path again. "You are still a young woman; you have a great future ahead of you. Abandon that title and defect to the Republic. You can still see Ichika and Madoka again."

Upon knowing that her former teacher is acquainted with them, she demands more answer from her. "How did you know them? How are they doing?"

"I am the one who saved them during the Judgement Day. And if you want to know how they are doing, you must defect."

"Dammit…but thank you for saving them, sensei."

"Are you going to join my cause, Chifuyu?" Evelyn asks hopefully.

"Sensei, just think about the consequence if I abandon the White Knight. The Republic will triumph over the UNIS, but what will happen next? The Republic claimed to support gender equality, but who knows whether they would take advantage of their victories and create men-dominated societies? How hypocritical it is for those men to demand gender equality when they oppressed women for thousands of years."

"Aren't you the same as those men, Chifuyu? You claim that it is wrong for men to oppress women, yet you continue to oppress them. Look, I know you want to redeem yourself because of your mistakes. You **must** abandon the mantle of **White Knight** to do so."

"Redemption will come I will **reform it** from the inside out. We can give boys more rights while ruling over them. Unless I reform UNIS from the inside out, there will be no redemption for me. It is too late. I cannot just quit being White Knight. What about Sakura? Who can give her medication beside the Orimura-?"

" **Fool!** Do you really think you can reform the rotten UNIS from the inside out? How long are you **going** to keep lying to yourself? You are simply giving yourself an excuse to cope with your guilt and justify your action," Evelyn berates her harshly.

"You are afraid. You are afraid of starting anew. You are afraid of losing your fame and face the consequence, which you shouldn't because everyone is supposed to be responsible of their own **actions.** You are a self-righteous coward, Chifuyu."

" **Don't say that!"** Chifuyu lashes out again her teacher uncontrollably, and immediately regrets her outburst.

"But deep inside, you can't deny that fact. Do not try to deny it. Look, I don't want to kill you, but I will do what is necessary when I meet you again. Consider this my final warning to you."

"Wait, Fairs-Sensei!" Evelyn throws a smoke grenade and clocks herself in it. When it fades away, she is gone…just like before. She wanted to reconcile with her teacher, but instead, they got into another argument over their ideological differences. _Dammit…if I have watched what I said, then it wouldn't end up like this…she truly knows what I am thinking._

"Instructor…your teacher…is amazing." Laura stutters out.

"Yea. She is amazing…although it would be desirable if only we could remain as allies instead of enemies…no…this is bound to happen…it is inevitable."

"Still, why did she betrays her nation? A soldier shouldn't betray her own country," asks Laura, not able to fully understand Evelyn's motive.

"She grows disillusioned to the current society and chooses to dwell on the past," Chifuyu sighs disappointedly. Thinking back at Evelyn's word, Chifuyu wonders how difficult it would be for her to atone her action? She doesn't want to defect. She doesn't want to let go of her fame and wealth, and she doesn't want to…no, she is afraid of facing the consequence of her action. If she goes to the Republic, who knows if someone will kill her there.

"Instructor," Laura interrupts her thoughts, "I want to help you to reform UNIS."

Chifuyu is glad to hear Laura's answer. By herself she can't reform UNIS, but if people join forces with her, she could reform UNIS to redeem herself, and there will be no more opposition from the Republic. She doesn't have to face condemnation from the Republic. Laura could live life free of discrimination against nanite user.

"We will reform UNIS together, Laura…you and I."

 **.o0o.**

At the apartment high rises building across the Ahnererbe, although most people can't notice it, has a person hiding in the shadow. The person has his arrows aim toward the front door of the coffee shop.

 _Do you really think you can find redemption that easily?_ Ichika thinks back at the exchanges he managed to eavesdrop from Evelyn and Chifuyu through Madoka's recon drone. To be honest, he doesn't understand why Evelyn chooses to warn Chifuyu instead of killing her onsite. She could have kill her, yet she chooses not. Why can't she understand that Chifuyu is irredeemable? If she is not going to do the killing, then he will do it himself.

He carefully aims his customized bow and poison tipped arrow toward Chifuyu in the dark.

"Is the Boss gone, Assassin?" He asks through the Codec. Madoka carefully manipulates her camouflaged unarmed surveillance drones inside and outside the coffee shop while hiding in another building

"She is gone. Archer, you must be careful. You only have one shot against Chifuyu." Madoka warns him. "Shin and Sayaka may have our nanite and false evidences, but if you messed up, then everything will be over for us."

"This is why I choose to use bow and arrows. When I hit her, disable and mutilate the pilots, but do not kill them. They do not deserve to become martyrs." When he sees Chifuyu letting her alert down, he holds his breath. Carefully letting the arrow go, it traverses through the sky quietly before it lands Chifuyu's right arm.

An agonizing scream ensues as four bodyguards rush to Chifuyu's aid in their Infinite Stratos. Even though it appears that Ichika has failed to kill her, the situation still happened just as what he has planned. He never planned to kill Chifuyu right now, as it would be counterproductive if she is transform into a martyr. However, if he could cripple her ability to pilot IS, it would be beneficial to his organization's mission.

"Instructor! I'll get help. How are you feeling?" He hears Laura asking in a desperately.

"S***, I can't move my right arm."

Madoka looks through the scope of her Star-Breaker sniper rifle carefully. After locking onto her targets using the crosshairs, she shoots out their legs thrusters, render them immobile.

Ichika eventually regroup with Madoka and flies out of Japan. On their way back home, Ichika continues to think about the exchange between Evelyn and Chifuyu. Did she become the traitor, or is she still loyal the Republic? That for sure would not be known unless he confronts her.

As soon as he lands, he confronts his teacher, ready to attack if necessary.

"Boss, why did you warn Chifuyu? Why did you choose to spare her instead of kill her?" He asks in a calm yet angry manner.

"Do you really think I want to kill my former student, Ichika? Unlike you, I still see her as one of my friend. There are still some good in her."

"Good? She should not **exist**. Her **birth** is a **mistake.** She is **irredeemable.** I should arrest you for treason and report it to the chief for warning her," Ichika pours out his undying hatred for Chifuyu through his harsh words. He then tightens his fingers around his gun's trigger.

"I dare you, Ichika. You don't have the guts to arrest me." After a while, he lowers his gun. "You win. I cannot arrest you now because you are still my teacher. I'll let it slip this time, Boss, but know that there will be no mercy from me next time."

 **.o0o.**

A VTOL plane landed in the Outer Haven's military base on Sydney in a cloudy day. Disembarking from the aircraft are three men, dressed in their customized Mobile Frame. One is a bearded man of Caucasian and Arabic descent in his late 30s with long, fiery red hair. The other two are young men in their early 20s. They all have short orange hair and wild looking eyes, although one has it swept back while the other does not.

"Welcome to Outer Haven, Mr. Kruger, Mr. Bradley, and Mr. Orlejov. On behalf of all Outer Haven, I, Solid Archer, wants to express our gratitude for the Moralia Enforcement involvement with the Outer Haven," Ichika welcomes them warmly at the airfield.

"I hope that our cooperation will lead to the destruction of UNIS. My name is Gary Ali Kruger. It is a pleasure to work with a powerful hunter like you," Ichika watches his eyes as he shakes his hand. For some reasons, he feels rather uneasy about the hired mercenaries.

Is it because of their numerous violation of the Geneva Convention he secretly learned about them? Or is it their heinous acts against UNIS in general and wanton killing of many women, regardless of whether they are sexist or not? It made him feel uneasy, but if the group can get the job done and destroy UNIS and the people that deserved to die, then he can tolerate working them as long as he is in charge.

"In exchange for your service, we will pardon your violations of Geneva Convention and the International Law of Warfare. You will go through physical examination before receiving the Hackers' nanite enhancement. You must obey all rules of the Outer Haven, or else I will rescind our deal and our pardons. Is that clear, Mr. Kruger?" He asks in a polite yet dominant manner.

"I don't think you have to be that strict with us, consider that we share the same common interest, Mr. Archer. But in order to make our cooperation more efficient, I will keep my team in check," Gary smiles politely, but if one pay attention to his eyes, his eyes tell another story. Nevertheless, Ichika brings them to the hangar to show them their new Rogue Xratos.

"This is the Graze Hunter; one of the two mass produced RX suits we created. The other one is the Gouf Striker."

The three hired mercenaries examine their new exoskeleton. It is a fully-armored RX with geometric armor and back thrusters developed from the Float System. The back thrusters consist of two bundles of small and powerful jet engines and a pair of foldable wings. Smaller thrusters are mounted on its legs and arms, hidden inside its armors. On its head is a large visual sensor sphere located in the middle of its helmet.

"It's rather simplistic," Alesh remarks.

"But there is a beauty about simplicity," Alesh turns around and sees Kerlongsj and Anaton behind him.

"It's been a long time, brother," Kerlongsj greeted him warmly. In response, the eldest of the Orlejov siblings, Alesh, pulls his two other siblings into brotherly hugs, finally being able to see each other after years of separation. "Man…I missed you guys so much."

Ichika watches them from the side, pulling a lock of his snow-white hair with his metallic hand. He continues to observes the three hired mercenaries analytically, scanning their pulses and breaths with his electronic eye. Certainly, judging from their higher pulses, he knows that just like himself, they are itching to kill the UNIS pilots. Although he does not agree with the chief's idea of turning them into hackers, he knows that they would be powerful allies. He has to keep an eye on them.

"I don't trust them." Ichika talks to Kerlongsj one day. "Especially with that Luciano Bradley person."

"Then why did you tell them that you look forward to work with them?" asks Kerlongsj rhetorically.

"Sometimes, the result outweighs my own sense morality. Although they would beneficial to my cause, I don't approve them to become hackers. I don't know understand why the chief hired them and allows them to be hackers."

"You have to learn to work with people 'different' from you, lad. Also, Anaton will join our platoon as the new Berserker. Don't ask me why…it is the chief's order."

A sense of anger erupts in Ichika's heart when he hears the news. Anaton cannot takes Rin's place as the new Berserker. It would cheapen her sacrifice. Nevertheless, even though he is in charge of the Hackers, the chief can override his decision. Working with him would be difficult.

"Do not worry. I will keep an eye on him."

 **.o0o.**

On a stormy night, with the typhoon raging over Taiwan, a red submarine travels at high velocity beneath the surface of the raging sea. The vessel, the Rewloola, is saturated with atmosphere of mix emotions. Some of its passengers emit aura of bloodless, eager to spill the blood of their enemies in order to avenge their comrades. Some of them emits aura of nervousness and doubts, for that they are unsure if they can win the battle.

"Today is the day, isn't it?" Asks Waver Velvet inside the vessel's RX/IS hanger.

"Yea. It is the day we **take back our world**. I see that you decide to step up and fight like us; I am proud of your decision," Iskandar answers and boards his customized Gouf Striker.

"I'm done being afraid of fighting. While I will not be as good as the rest of you, I'll do what I can to assist the hackers with this new nanite in my body," said Waver confidently.

"But know that would be dangerous to mix **courage** with **recklessness.** "

"I'll keep that in mind, Rider."

They waited, waiting patiently for their order to attacked. And when they arrived at their destination, the behemoth vessel resurfaces. Numerous RX and IS, equipped with propulsion system that allows them to travel through water, take off from the vessel and dive into the ocean, stealthily land themselves onto the harbor of Keelung.

Setting their thrusters in upward direction, the Hackers and Pilots skates toward Keelung in their land spinner equipped exoskeleton. The violent wind of the typhoon blows through the harbor, preventing the UNIS' Infinite Stratos is from flying successfully. The Republic's IS and RX, however, are not affected by the weather. The Hackers and Pilots of the Republic then take advantage of their technological edge and kills the UNIS' pilots with superior terrain mobility.

Among the attackers, Kerlongsj, Anaton, and Alesh rush into the cities in their RX-suit in their respective customized Graze Hunter and Gouf Striker. Compare to the Gouf Striker, the RX that is based on Solid Archer's personal IS Gouf Revive, Anaton noted that the Graze Hunter feels more agile, but less armored. Nevertheless, it suits his attacking style.

His RX, the Graze Ackerman, zips through the lines of the enemies effortlessly, slaying its enemies with its large bladed claws on its arm. Although it is a customized version of its Graze Hunter counterpart, it is significantly larger. It has two, large four clawed feet with wheel in between the four claws, giving it high mobility to compensate its large size. Its upper body is also different from the other Graze Hunter. It has two large shoulders and powerful energy pile bunker mounted on its arms. A third arm with large claws is folded and rested in between its main thrusters.

Letting out a maddening roar, Anaton launches his third arm and crushes the UNIS pilot with its powerful claws. Finally, after years of humiliation, he is able to exact his revenge against the women in general. It feels good.

"Keep up the fight, Berserker, but don't let your head be clouded." Kerlongsj's word, however, brought him back to his slightly more rational self. If he wants to kill more arrogant women, he better keeps his sanity in check.

 **.o0o.**

Far away from the military base in Keelung, Madoka props her Star-Breaker sniper rifle and scans the facility carefully. As the designated sniper of the team, Madoka knows that most of her fight will not be as spectacular as her teammates do, but she is glad that it stays that way. People should kill only when necessary, not turning it into a climatic brawl. Therefore, she is glad that she is assigned as a sniper.

As one enemy pilot came into her view, her breath slows down as she squeezes the trigger and kills her with a headshot. That process repeats as she continues to kill more of the enemies' pilots from afar.

Her sight eventually notices Anaton Orlejov, the second Berserker of the Dauntless. He is quite good for an amateur, but he is too carelessly. Seeing an IS preparing to ambushing him from behind, Madoka shoots her in the torso, killing her instantly. _I hope we can get along better in the future, Anaton Orlejov._

When the base is flocked with the hackers, two behemoths aerial battleship rise from the sea. One may think their appearance spells defeat for the hackers. But for those who are aware of Ichika's scheme, they know it is the time for him to execute his plan.

"Archer…your preys have arrived." She contacts him through the codec.

"I'm already on it," Ichika replies, "don't you dare die while I am hunting them for you all."

 _You always love to being theatrical, don't you, onii-chan._ "Who do you think I am?" she smirks silently, letting a small ego of her slips through.

"Hmmph…You have a point."

 **.o0o.**

" _I must say, the plan you and other people had created is rather farfetched. It is rather too bold to be pulled off successfully," Squall noted as she reread the briefing for the invasion of Taiwan._

" _That is the_ _ **whole**_ _point. People won't follow my leadership unless I prove myself to them, and_ _ **boldness**_ _is required in order to rally allies behind me."_

" _I supposed you have been drinking when you created the plan, don't you?" Squall remarks sarcastically._

" _Yes, several cups of carrot juices. They help me 'see' the greater picture."_

" _Alright, you win, Ichika. Make sure that 'boldness' of yours doesn't kill you, or else I will lose one important client."_

Boldness, the idea of being audacious, is the prime principle Ichika valued the most when he come up with many schemes. Everything important about this invasion is that it has to be bold and audacious beyond belief, for that people starts to see hope from audacious victory. Even in the face of losing loved ones, even sinking into the darkness of his heart, Ichika never loses hope for the better future. This is why he must be bold, even if it means losing his life, he will guide his fellow hackers to witness the hope of the better future.

Standing in the burning hanger of one of the UNIS flying battleship, with numerous of corpses of the enemies' pilot as well as ISes controlled by his computer virus kneeling next to him, he begins to focus on the next phase of his plan.

He knows that the UNIS built three flying battleships according to the Intel given to him by Sayaka. Two of them are anchored in Keelung's harbor while another one is located in Japan. Therefore, it is most important for him to eliminate the first two while letting the Rewloola taking care of the Ikaruga.

In order to eliminate the two battleship, Ichika had planned to hijack the first flying ship, detonates their I.S. to destroy the remaining Infinite Stratos in the hanger. Now that it has been done, he now focuses on taking control of the battleship using the reprogrammed IS.

"I want you all to eliminate everyone on this ship and secure the command center for me," he orders the reprogrammed IS. The reprogrammed IS attack everyone UNIS personnel inside the ship as programmed, surprise them because they do not expect to be attacked by their own allies.

"Why are they attacking us?"

"I can't contact the pilots inside them."

"We have to hold back."

"Kana? Why are you attacking us?"

The pilots trapped inside their IS watched helplessly as their exoskeleton attacks their allies, no longer listening own command. NO matter how hard hit their own IS to stop them from attacking their allies, they remained trapped their metallic shell. Trapped in their metal coffin, they watched in horror as their machine massacre all of their allies.

The reprogrammed IS pour into the bridge of the battleship, gunning down everyone in it before Ichika walks in. _Just as planned, now that the reprogrammed pawns had taken over the bridge, I can use this ship to attack the other battleship_.

A reprogrammed IS behind him suddenly starts to go into a rampage, breaking free of both its pilot and Ichika's control.

 **SSSPPLLLAATT! THUD!**

Ichika summons five swords with super-heated edge around his left hand and shoot it in less than a second, not batting an eye when he hears the pilot's painful groan.

Ichika sighs, annoyed at this turn of event. While reprogramming IS through computer virus and nanite allows him to control multiple IS at the same time, there are some flaws. First of all, it can only obey two to three pre-written commands before its programming started to go haywire. Also, he cannot control the reprogrammed IS directly like puppets. Not wishing to take any risks, he commanded those to shut down while keeping the pilots trapped.

"What is going on? Why is it not moving?" The panicked pilots of the reprogrammed IS ask among themselves before they hear a loud applause from a red IS.

"Well, well…I must say, you pawn make my job a lot easier. Thank you for the service," Ichika thanks them mockingly, "However, your **enslavement…** as well as your **existences,** are no longer… **required**."

"What do you think you can do, boy?" Asks one pilot condescendingly. "Do you think you are so strong that you can defeat us?"

"You are **absolutely correct.** " Twelve swords manifest above the remaining pilots of the reprogrammed IS and stab them from their back. It then repeatedly stabs the pilots until they die. Satisfied at their demise, Ichika head back to the bridge and take control of the battleship.

 _NOA-003 Isaribi…reactor lock system…things it will be interesting from now on._ He contacts his platoon and waited patiently for them to board the now landed ship. When they have arrived, Rider instructs them to take control of the turret while he spread his nanite into the ship's system, gaining full control of the ship.

Rewloola emerges from the sea, and to everyone's surprised, takes off with its enlarge Float System and joins the Isaribi. Before the second UNIS battleship can attack the hackers on the ground, the Rewloola and the Isaribi fires its mega particle turrets toward it, flanking it from two opposite side.

The UNIS' ship opens fire on them as well, but it is no longer a worthy opponent to them as the two ship cornered it. Inside the ship, crews scramble to deal with the current situation. They never expect that their trump card against UNIS is now against them. They become afraid, finally realized that their prides had lead them to their untimely demise.

"Is it true that the Isaribi is compromised?" The ship captain asks.

"Solid Archer has stolen it from us."

"Throw everything we have against them. We may be at disadvantage, but we will not go down without a fight!" The UNIS ships fire its missiles and turrets toward the two battleships. But compare to the damage the two aerial battleships can dish out, it is nothing more than an annoying cannon fodder for the two aerial vassals.

The UNIS ship eventually gave out against the relentless bombardment of missiles and particle beam from the two Republican's ship. Its energy shield fizzle out. Its armor plates melted off and detached from the ship. Electricity sparks through the ship as the frame melts and distort. The nuclear reactor of the ship lock itself up to prevent the spread of radiation, causing the ship to lose its primary source of energy. Eventually the Rewloola and the Isaribi hit its engines, sending the ship to crash into the ocean. Surprisingly, there is no large explosion as the ship crashed into the sea.

The sinking of the UNIS ship marked the victory for Outer Haven. They have overtaken Keelung from UNIS control. Now, all that is left for them is to takeover Taipei.

 **.o0o.**

Words about Outer Haven's victory in Keelung spread rapidly like a fire. The instance it reached Satsuki Orimura, she immediately mobilized a large force of Infinite Stratos into Taipei to strengthen the reinforcement in Taipei.

Aboard the Ikaruga, Chifuyu meditate as she awaits her arrival. From what she learned, Solid Archer, the IS Pilot she unintentionally crippled in a fit of rage, is the one responsible for stealing one of the Ikaruga-Type Aerial Battleship from them. How did he achieve it? How could he recover in just six months with that severe injury? How did he even survive the devastation?

" _Chifuyu, I have one thing I want to tell you about," said Satsuki._

" _What is it, Grandma?"_

" _I believe you already know that Keelung has been conquered by leadership of the original Archer's successor, right?"_

" _But how did he even recover? I thought I maimed him with the power of the Orimura bloodline."_

" _My suspicion has been confirmed…Solid Archer is most likely the descendant of our natural predator, the Original Archer," Satsuki mutters grimly._

" _What does Archer has to do with our bloodline? Why is he relevant to us?"_

" _Our clan once thought that the power of Prodigy made us unstoppable warriors. While it is true most of the time, there is one anomaly, the Archer."_

" _The earliest Mobile Frame pilot of the American Special Forces?"_

" _Even if we activate our bloodline, he is able to defeat us, forcing us to hide in the shadow until we come out of it few years ago. He may not be as strong as us physically, but he once killed many of our clan members through devious schemes and gambits._

 _If Solid Archer managed to recover from his injuries in the span of six months and hijack one of our most advanced weapons without weapons that surpass I.S., then it is most likely that he is the successor of the Original Archer. You must be aware of him."_

Outer Haven is truly a formidable threat to the UNIS. Chifuyu is even impressed on how it grows from a small terrorist/mercenary group at the other end of the world that they derogatorily called Phantom Task into a rivaling empire that has the weapon equal to the Infinite Stratos. To think that they take advantage of the flaws of Infinite Stratos and most conventional aircrafts and use it as one of their attack strategy, they are either crazy or that they have extremely competent commanders.

She looked at her right arm, still feeling slightly numb from the poisoned arrow from the other night. Why did the shooter, speculated to be Solid Archer, chose not to kill her when she was wounded? She thinks deeper about it, and realize that if he or she killed her that night, her death would send the UNIS' pilots into raging frenzy, causing them to attack Australia before the Outer Haven can make their counter attack. _Smart…very smart, Solid Archer._

As the skyline of Taipei came into view, a barrage of missiles strikes the Ikaruga, creating a large tremor. But then, her eyes widen when she sees a red flying aircraft carrier/submarine flying below it, bombarding them with torrents of mega particle beams.

 _How did they got a flying battleship in just few months!?_

In retaliation, the Ikaruga fires its mega particle beam toward the Rewloola and the Isaribi, but both cumbersome flying vessels move away from the Ikaruga's line of fire clumsily, soak up some of the damage. The ships of the Republic and the UNIS shoot out their respective flares and missiles, intercepting each other's missiles while bombarding each other with the rest.

The Ikaruga trembles again when the Rewloola and the Isaribi latched what appears to be jet guided anchors connected onto steel tethers onto the unshielded part of the Ikaruga, tearing it apart with their powerful engines.

Chifuyu summons her Byakushiki, standing guarded as sparks erupts from the wall. She sees the hull pulled apart by some sort of external force. Rains and violent winds pour into the ship, sending several crew members not equipped with Infinite Stratos falling into their death. The Ikaruga's nuclear reactors suddenly deactivate in safety protocol and sends the ship into a plunging dive.

However, it shouldn't happen. From what Chifuyu knows about the ship, when the reactors shut down to prevent nuclear meltdown, a backup power supply would guide the ship to emergency landing.

"The backup power supply is failing. Get as many people out of the ship as possible!" She orders, grabbing two crew members with one in each arm. Flying through the falling ship, she tumbles against the walls and the ceilings until she is able to reach the exterior part of the ship. Igniting her Yukihira Type 2, she makes a X-shaped cut and burst out of the Ikaruga. With the wind blowing violently against her IS, Chifuyu carefully maneuver her IS through the storm until she is able to land safely in the downtown of Taipei.

"Are you two hurt?" She asks the two crews. Seeing that they are safe, she instructs them go into hiding before searching for any other survivors. The Ikaruga, now a mangled shell of the once magnificent ship, plunges into the Keelung River in Taipei and sends massive tremors around its crash site.

"Laura!" She exclaims, running toward the crash site in her IS because it cannot fly in the storm. Worried and desperate, she digs through the debris and hopes that she did not see the corpse of her apprentice. When she finally finds Laura, she sees that Laura is safe inside her IS, but appears to be unconscious.

"Laura, do you hear me? Laura can you hear me?" Chifuyu asks desperately. She smiles in relief when her student wakes up, a rare sight not many people can see from the famous White Knight.

"What happen to the rest of the people inside the ship?" asks Chifuyu calmly.

"Most of them are dead. Only us IS pilots and few others survive."

"Let's go regroup the rest of them and support the defensive forces here."

 **.o0o.**

 _Seems like it is our turn now._ Squall noted silently when she learns that the Ikaruga has crashed in Taipei. What surprised her the most is that everything went according to Ichika, Evelyn, and Iskandar's plan, and that is only phase one of the invasion.

According to the mission briefing, phase one of the invasion are created by the three of them. Iskandar's plan is that they will attack Taiwan during a Typhoon night because IS can't fly during a storm. As a result, a RX would achieve greater terrain mobility over IS with the land spinner mounted on the back of its legs. It is rather bold and crazy, but achievable.

Evelyn's plan is that they would divide into two fronts, one stationed outside Tamsui while the other one will conquer Keelung and push into Taipei. So far the Keelung front had succeeded. It is now her term to move in along with her Season Platoon stationed in Tamsui

Ichika's plan, however, is the most ridiculous of all three. First, Ichika will lead his subordinate to hijack and reprogram one of the two flying battleship in Keelung. Then, along with the Rewloola, the two ships will purposely sink the reinforcement ship, the Ikaruga, in Taipei to draw the defensive forces away from Tamsui. His plan would end up filling up the gaps to create this seemingly irrelevant but carefully interwoven strategies for this invasion.

When all of the three plans are successfully combined and carefully executed, the victory is audacious beyond belief, but certainly well-planned out. _Damn…you three magnificent b******._

Now that many of the UNIS forces are drawn into the crash site to assist the survivors, there are few people left to defend Tamsui from them. It is time to begin phase two of the invasion: Enter New Taipei City through the Tamsui District and push into Taipei City, regroup with the Keelung Front, and capture the capital.

"We will begin our landing in 15 minutes." The captain of the submarine announced. To prepare for her deployment, Squall boots up the Ariel, her personal amphibious IS. Full-body armor and helmet similar to the Graze Hunter materialize around Squall.

"What's on your mind?" Reiko asks as she move her Arachne onto the landing craft. "Worried about your client?" She teases.

"Not really. After seeing what he can do, I believe I underestimate him too much," said Squall calmly. "You seems to be holding back your affection toward him, consider the fact that you openly declared your support of him among the Hackers."

"I want to give him some space to move on from Rin's death."

"Well, at least you are still sensible," Squall remarks dryly.

"HEY! I'm not stupid, you know."

"I know. I know. I'm just messing with you," said Squall. Reiko snorted, still feeling upset. "Fine, Reiko. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. What about you, Squall?"

"I'm not ready to fall in love yet," Squall admits.

"Because of Erwin?"

"Yea. You seem not nervous about the invasion," Squall calmly noted.

"I'm not sure why, I guess 'wanting to right the wrong' made me forget my fear. Well, best of luck to you, Squall."

"Same to you, Reiko."

The behemoth submarine surfaces, deploying their landing craft as well as their amphibious IS into the ocean. Stepping onto the launch bay, Squall launches from the submarine and enter the ocean. The tail connected to the back of her IS combines with her IS' feet, transforms her into an armored golden mermaid.

Swimming beneath the landing craft in her Ariel, Squall switches on her sonar sensor and discovers several amphibious IS patrolling underneath. She summons her trident and fires laser at them, killing one of the five patrolling IS.

The other amphibious IS swarms her and another amphibious RX next to her, firing off their machine guns at the pilot hacker duo. One IS swing her heated sword toward Squall, but she brings up her trident and stabs the IS while the hacker uses his heated lance to impales the IS fighting him.

If there is one word to describe underwater combat, then the word would be dangerous. Energy Shields does not work in aquatic environment. The pilot/hacker's vision and mobility are hamper because of water.

Among the amphibious IS, Tatenashi swims behind Squall in her Mysterious Lady. Similar to Squall's Ariel, her Mysterious Lady now has full-body armor to accommodate underwater condition. Its legs are also reconfigured similar to Squall's IS in that its legs are fused together to form "mermaid tail".

Swimming behind Squall, Tatenashi fires her machine-gun mounted lance toward Squall. Knowing that someone is behind her, Squall uses her water jet engines to create a lot of bubbles, blinding Tatenashi temporarily before leaping out of the water and make a full dive toward Tatenashi at full speed, pinning Tatenashi onto the seaboard and presses her trident against her.

"You're quite good," Tatenashi mocks mischievously, kicking her "tail" against Squall before parrying her own lance with her trident, "But you still have a lot to know learn." The two fires their respective weapons at each.

"For a rookie pilot, you are quite cocky." Squall raises her shield to block Tatenashi while firing another beam of laser at her. "Do you really think you are skilled enough to tackle a veteran?"

"Well, I'm the heir of the Sarashiki." The two pin their trident and lance against, "You are an IS Pilot, but you choose to fight for the boys. It is a very interesting choice, but not a wise one."

"Not every one of us women accept the world you try to create for us to live in," Squall stabs her heated trident onto Tatenashi, only to be block off by her again. "Believing in female superiority is a very **immature** way of thinking." She presses her heated trident against her as hard as she can. "Besides, I have a **score** to settle with your Sarashiki family."

Squall breaks Tatenashi's lance in two with her heated trident, but Tatenashi escapes before Squall can deliver the final blow. She chases after hear, but stopped when she realized that she still has to help escort the landing craft.

"Looks like we finish all of the amphibious IS, captain," said the hacker as he kills the remaining patrolling IS in the sea.

"Yea. Good job tonight, Summer." Squall and the Hacker code named Summer then regroup with the rest of their people. As predicted by Ichika, there are few defense left in Tamsui now that they all rushed to the crash site. With few enemies left, the hackers and pilots crush through their defense and advance toward the heart of Taipei.

 **.o0o.**

Ichika smirks unscrupulously when he sees that many UNIS forces advance toward the crash site. Slouching on the captain's chair and enjoy his cup of 'early morning coffee' with his helmet half opened, he finds it amusing that most UNIS forces are incompetent and ill-prepared for the RX. How easily that pride has blind their eyes and their sense to danger.

So far things had been going just as Ichika wanted. His original plan, which include hijack one aerial battleship from the UNIS, conquer Keelung and push the troops toward Taipei, sinking the Ikaruga, and using the crashed Ikaruga as the bait to draw away UNIS defensive forces from Tamsui have been going just as planned.

Now, all that is left for them to do are to conquer the government bureau, capture governor Megumi Kobayashi, and send the UNIS into confusion.

 _Time to spread confusion._ He summons a holographic and click on a button, activates his 'sleeper agents', or reprogrammed Infinite Stratos. On his commands, they start to attack their own allies, causing their allies to wonder why they attacked themselves. He smirks amusedly when he hears their confused and panic voice.

He snickers. He loves his job as the strategist of Outer Haven, and he is going to have so much **fun** trolling them with his reprogrammed UNIS' IS, playing with them like a fiddle. Adjusting his voice changer, he starts to communicate with the UNIS' pilot in a fake, fearful manner. "Help, this is Lt. Kana Sawashiro. We have TRAITORS among us, attacking our own forces. I don't know who they are or how they infiltrate us, but I just killed one traitor. Be careful, they are hiding among us.

 **.o0o.**

"*** **static** *** Help, this is Lt *** **static** *** Sawashiro *** TRAITORS among us *** **static** *** hiding among us. **ARRRGGGHHHH-"** The message is immediately cut off by the static. Never before has Chifuyu feels this desperate and fearful. Just as she manages to find other survivors beside Laura, some IS among them starts to open fire on them indiscriminately.

"Get out of here. We have to get to the government bureau, or else Outer Haven is going to capture it." Chifuyu orders. She, along with other survivors, runs toward government bureau with the reprogrammed IS and Hackers chasing after them. Chifuyu looks around her, trying to find the traitors among them. Who among them are the traitors? Why do they betray them?

"No, don't shoot me! I am not the tri-"

"It can't be. Yukari, you are among the traitors?"

"No, I am not with them! NO! It is not me who shoot you. My IS starts to go out of ahhh!" That pilot is immediately killed by her teammate.

"Bull****, you unload a magazine of bullet on-ahhhh!"

"Every one of you calm down. We can find the traitor-"

Their entire coordination is thrown into disarray as they try to get to the government bureau while fighting off the "traitors" and the hackers. In their attempt to find the traitors among them, they end up killing some of their members accidentally.

"Laura, Miyuki, stay with me. We can't let the traitors kill us."

 **.o0o.**

When the Tamsui Front and the Keelung Front surrounds the UNIS forces, they decimate their enemies. The Hackers and the Republican's Pilots swarms the confused and disorganized UNIS' Pilots with their land-spinner equipped exoskeleton. Among them, Reiko breaks into the UNIS' defense, firing the particle cannon on her eight-legged IS with the rest of the Season Platoon following behind.

The Rewloola and the Isaribi showers the UNIS' soldiers and pilots with its missiles and mega particle beams.

The UNIS Pilots look up and sees swarms of IS and RX descend unto them. Among those hackers and pilots, Solid Archer leads the aerial assault in his Psycho-Sinanju. His appearance spread fears among the pilots, just like the White Knight toward the hackers.

UNIS Pilots drop their jaws in fear when they see Solid Archer flies toward them in his IS, accompany by numerous assault rifles and rocket launcher flying next to them. Holding his Heckler & Koch anti-IS Chemrail Rifle, he screams at the top of his lung in declaration of his grand arrival.

" **I am the SCALE of JUSTICE! Conductor of the CHOIR of DEATH!"** He targets onto multiple IS while yelling theatrically.

" **SING, BROTHER HECKLER!"** He fires his assault rifle and showers rains of bullets and missiles at the UNIS pilots on his left.

" **SING, BROTHER KOCH!"** He fires his weapons at the enemies left of him

" **Sing, BROTHERS! Sing! SINNGG!"** He fires his wide array of arsenals until most of the enemy pilots are either dead or scattered away in fear. Upon landing, he finds himself running low on energy. Deploying his land spinners, he shoots the fleeing pilot with his high power beam rifle and trips her with a swept kick.

" **Zan-"** He slices her in half with his beam saber as her IS recharges its shield.

" **-dat-"** He scans and discover a spine-like object that serves as the power cell of the IS.

" **-su."** Plunging his hand into her bisected body, he yanks out the power cell and crushes it, instantly recharges his IS. _Much better._

 **.o0o.**

Although most hackers and pilots of Outer Haven land in the rendezvous points, some of them are blown off course by the wind. In that case, it is the Orlejov brothers. Fighting back to back together, Alesh, Kerlongsj, and Anaton find themselves surrounded by numerous soldiers and Infinite Stratos. Now, as a Rider class hacker, Alesh fires two Gatling rotary cannons mounted on his Gouf Striker, one in each hand, and sweeps through them with torrents of bullets while Kerlongsj repeatedly zaps them with electricity coming from his palms.

"I must say, our coordination is pretty good, isn't it," said Alesh, "but those women are unrelenting."

"Yea. Do not shoot, Alesh, Anaton."

"What is wrong, are you too weak to fight us?" One of the UNIS pilots taunt, but Kerlongsj ignores them. Blocking off everything he senses, he concentrates on the power inside. As his breath slows down, he skates toward one of the enemy pilots. His electric whips harden into hard, steel blades as he plunges them into her. "I am lightning, the **rain transformed."**

In an instance, streaks of lightning bolts descend from the rainy sky, electrocutes all of the enemies surrounding the three brothers until they are nothing more than charred corpses.

"Damn!" Alesh exclaims while Kerlongsj has a triumphantly smirks on his face. "I can't believe you actually have the hidden blades implemented into your RX. That magic trick you have get my adrenaline pumping!"

"You'll start to learn more about your power as time goes on," said Kerlongsj.

"Bro, you are like Thor from the Avengers!" Anaton exclaims too. One IS with large particle cannon on its shoulder shoot him, but Anaton extends his third arm onto the IS and pins it onto a wall. Transform one of his feet into drill, he drills brutally into her IS with his feet. Forming a sadistic snarl on his face, he utters the phrase, "Knight of Honor," and sends large amount of black, newly created nanite onto the IS. They rip away her IS and assimilate all of its weapons onto Anaton's RX. Anaton then use the stolen weapons to shoot the rest of the IS surrounding them.

"Who shall I kill next?" He asks, heart filled with bloodlust. They see Gary and Luciano killing their enemies brutally as well. Luciano drills the pilot to death with his energy lance on his Graze Hunter while Gary plunges his broad sword onto another pilot, pinning her onto the wall before bisecting her in the waist.

Kerlongsj feels disgusted at their brutality, but nevertheless, he obeys Ichika's decision to work with them. He eventually sees the rest of his platoon save for Madoka coming toward him.

Waver Velvet finds many hackers running low on energy. Therefore, he pours his nanite onto the ground below him and utters, "Come, circle of energy!"

His nanite transform matters into energy. He quickly sends them onto the hackers and pilots and replenish their energy instantly, earning the thanks of many.

"I must say, that is one exquisite execution, Caster," Ichika praises him.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Let's finishes the business, shall we?" Understand what Ichika meant, Kerlongsj connected his electric whips onto the back of Ichika's IS. He then summons lightning bolt from the thundercloud above and surge it onto Ichika.

The energy level on Ichika's IS rises rapidly, overloads him with abundant energy. The sorrow, rage, wrath, and resentment that reside within Ichika flows out from his hands, manifest themselves physically in the form of his telekinetic power.

Never before has he feel this much power before. But now, he has finally acquired it with the help of other. Let the unlimited and overflowing power destroy everything in its path, for that in order to build a new world, the old world must be destroyed. When he finally finds himself in full control of his power, he stretches his hand outward and declares,

" **Everything they build will FALL!"** The armored fighting vehicles on the street starts to levitates under his powerful telekinetic power.

" **And from the ASHES of their WORLD,"** His telekinetic power tears apart the building nearby, bringing the vehicles, the concrete, the steel bars, and every other debris of the building into cyclone of havoc.

" **we will BUILD a better ONE!"** He then hurls them toward the UNIS pilots and soldiers, sending numerous of them trapped and killed under those debris. Some of them are able to escape, but even if they are alive, they are overwhelmed with fears, unable to think clearly. Ichika has achieved what he has promised in his speech, and the world now fears the hackers.

 **.o0o.**

Chifuyu, Laura, along with other IS pilots, advance toward the government bureau to provide additional reinforcement. She ignores the wounded enemies in her path, believing that striking down the one that cannot fight is immoral. Although the Hackers overwhelms most of them, Chifuyu swing two Yukihira Type 2, one in each arm, and cuts down many Hackers while Laura stops them from behind with her AIC.

Although there is one strange thing Chifuyu noticed as she cuts down her enemies with her blazing swords. She is right-handed, but her right arm can no longer make fine, crisp cut. She thinks more about and recalls that on the other night in Fuyuki City, she is shot in the right arm by a poisoned arrow. Her right arm is paralyzed for few days before the doctor can clear out most of the toxins that inhibits in her nerve. Is this the after effect of the injury? The more she thinks about it, the more she realized that she has walked into a scheme created by her enemy.

"Shoot the wheels connected to the Hackers' RX. It will slow them down." The pilots fighting alongside with her follows her order and slow down some of the hackers, but other uses acrobatic flips and jumps to evade the pilots' attacks.

Several Long Range ISes take cover inside the buildings next to the government bureau. Hiding in the dark stealthily, they shoot down numerous hostile IS/RX systematically before they can eliminate their reinforcement.

Unbeknownst to the UNIS' sniper, Madoka stop in front of a skyscraper near the government bureau. Retracting the landspinner back into her IS' legs, she stealthily breaks into the building and locate an elevator shaft. Dematerialize her oversized wings, she fires the Slash Harkens upward inside the shaft and pull herself up until she is at the top floor. Walking stealthily, she discovers an office that gives her a view of the government bureau and the area surrounding it.

 _Time to get things done_ , she thought as she set her Starbreaker sniper rifle on the bipod and kneel on one knee. Breathing slowly, she switches her scope into infrared vision and scans for the sniper. Patiently looking for target, she finds one down across of her and eliminates her with a headshot.

The enemy snipers are confused. Clearly, they know that someone is targeting them, but even with their hyper sensor, they are not able to discover the mysterious sniper. They are frustrated, not only were they eliminated one by one, they are unable to stop the Hackers from coming near the government bureau. When all but one sniper is eliminated, that sole sniper panics. Just how powerful are their enemies? How did they manage to build an exoskeleton that is extremely similar to Infinite Stratos?

She turns around as she hears a noise behind her. Before she can do anything, she sees the Silent Zephyrus pointing what appears to be a pistol at her. The instant her IS gets hit by the shot, it displays error messages before it shut down, leaving her trapped.

Madoka quickly kills her with her beam saber, feeling no anger and hatred toward the pilot. _Time to regroup with the rest of my platoon._

 **.o0o.**

As Chifuyu, Laura, as well as Miyuki, the last of the IS pilot in her group arrived at the government bureau, they find its defense smashed, with no one from UNIS defending it. What happen to them? Just how powerful are their enemies?

Evelyn comes into the three's view; her radiant wave surger as well as her carbine readied.

"Teacher, it doesn't have to end this way," Chifuyu pleads. "Please get out of my way. I don't want to fight you."

"Chifuyu Orimura, the moment you choose not to listen my warning, you have already sealed your fate. I won't hold back now." Evelyn skates toward Chifuyu, parries her blade with her radiant wave surger. Jumping away from Chifuyu, she fires her carbine toward Laura and Miyuki, warning them not to make any advancement and fires several shot toward Chifuyu.

The two exchanges blades and fists just like the old time. But now, as enemies instead of teacher and student, Evelyn intends to do everything she could to stop, and if necessary, kill her former student. It saddens both of them that things between them has to turn out like this, but in order to atone her failure as a teacher, Evelyn will do whatever she could to bring Chifuyu into justice.

Laura and Miyuki join in the fight, but regardless of what they put up, Evelyn is still able to stand against three of their attacks.

Evelyn's initial advantage is short lived, however, as Chifuyu slowly overpowers her with the new technique she learns.

"Surrender, Fairs-Sensei, so I don't have to kill you," Chifuyu pleads. Holding back against Chifuyu, Evelyn replies. "I won't let you get what you wanted, Chifuyu."

Evelyn continues to hold her grounds against the three pilot, but with the three's relentless attacks, her aging body is no longer able to handle three of them. She is slowly overpowered by the three until help came in the form of the Dauntless platoon

"Boss, please assist your platoon to capture the government bureau. I will handle Chifuyu alone," Ichika contacts her through the codec."

"Very well. I'll let you two settle this," said Evelyn before she enters the building to catch up to her platoon.

 **.o0o.**

 **Do you Bleed by Hans Zimmer (Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice)**

A calm and tense silent passed between Ichika and Chifuyu. They size up each other, formulating the best way to kill each other.

"I'm surprise you are able to recover in six months, Solid Archer," Chifuyu taunts him, "Nevertheless, you will be stopped. There will be no more place for you to spread chaos and destruction.

"Hmmph, I'm rather amused to hear such words from a hypocritical w**** like you. Come, attack me so I can acquire your **head** as my **trophy** ," Ichika throws his insult toward Chifuyu as well.

"You ask for it." She lunges toward him calmly, but Ichika fires his slash harkens and land onto a building.

"Come forth, Kuen." He summons what appears to be a long rifle and a bow onto both of his hands and attached it onto the front of the rifle.

Chifuyu tries to fly toward him, but the wind blows her off course. Taking advantage of this, Ichika fires a beam of blazing red beam particle, instantly burning out her right feet thrusters and forcing her to crash land onto the ground below Ichika.

 **Perfect Byakushiki Shield Level 720/1200, Twin Core System 100% no damage**

Ichika fires one more shot toward Chifuyu, but she uses thrusters to slide away from Ichika quickly, albeit taking some damage from Ichika

 **Shield Level 510/1200**

 _Shield-piercing rifle? Outer Haven already developed something similar to Yukihira Type 2?_

 **Warning: Kuan Rifle overheats, automatic cool down required.**

The Kuan rifle opens its exhausting vent, releasing the hot air from the rifle after every shot. Ichika checks on the reload time, and sees that it needs three more second to cool down and reload.

Ichika recalls that there is one flaw about this shield-piercing ability rifle. Its round, the Radiant Energy Beam, are created by destabilizing the T-Particle generated by the IS Core through the bow-shaped attachment. Although powerful and destructive in nature, they are unstable and easy to dissipated. Therefore, it needs to be contained in Blaze Luminous force field to be used as its primary ammunition. But because Radiant Energy Beam overheats his rifle, it has to be cooled down and reload after every shot. If only there is a more advance cooling system, then he would be more destructive in the battlefield.

Just as he almost finishes reloading his rifle, Chifuyu plunges him into the building he is on with her remaining thrusters. Quickly getting back onto his feet, Ichika take out two red beam sabers and duel against her. Replicating her previous techniques, he uses the land spinner to lunge forward and slashes her relentless, but Chifuyu react faster than him and uses her two Yukihira Type 2 to parries him.

Ichika and Chifuyu both feels each other's warriors' vibe. For Ichika, he senses an aura akin to spine-chilling ice and winter storm that wants to freezes everything, keep everything the same and maintain the status quo. This disgusts him greatly because those women will never change regardless of what happen. Therefore, there will be no second chance for them.

For Chifuyu, she detects an aura akin to blazing flames and summer heatwave that wants to melt and destroy everything, set everything in motions and bring massive changes to the society. She is not going to let that happen, for that she is afraid of the changes that he will brought.

Activating both swords' Reiraku Byakuya, she slashes Ichika with one of her sword, but before she could slash him again, he jumps away.

 **Psycho Sinanju Shield Level 450/800**

Much to Ichika's surprise, Chifuyu summons an assault rifle and fires several shot at Ichika.

"I'm surprise that you are willing to use a gun even if you value swords more than life, Chifuyu Orimura, consider that you are a stubborn person." Ichika remarks with his altered voice dryly.

"Unlike you, Solid Archer, who uses unscrupulous method to achieve victory, I have some senses of honor when it comes to fighting, But I am no fool." She charges toward Ichika again and swings her right sword down toward him, but Ichika caught it. Blocking Chifuyu's sword on her left hands, Ichika combines the strength of his hydraulic powered bionic arm and his IS and slowly crushes Byakushiki's right hand.

Gathering as much strength as he can salvage, he rips off her Yukihira Type 2 as well as some parts of Byakushiki's right arm. He examines carefully, admires its intrinsic structure. _Father, I have finally reclaim your sword from the wicked ones._

"Give it BACK!" Chifuyu yells, charging toward him with her remaining sword.

"I REFUSE! It is YOU who SHALL hand me that sword. You DON'T deserve to wield the Original Archer's sword after what you have done." Ichika reactivate the swords using a modified nanite he carries and clashes against Chifuyu with his Reiraku Byakuya.

"How many people are you going to kill for that 'utopia' you seek to create?" She asks angrily. "How many more families are you going to destroyed for that dream of yours?"

"As many people as needed. Only the people who believe in equality shall live. The rest, their life will be **purged."**

"Haven't you and I killed enough people already? Do you even feel the weight of taking one's life?" Chifuyu slashes Ichika again.

"HYPOCRITE! How dare **you** talk about the weight of life when you slaughter them during the Judgement Day?" Ichika stabs her leg with his stolen Yukihira Type 2.

"Aren't you the same, claiming that you will bring back equality when you slaughter your enemies like animals?" Chifuyu slashes him with her remaining Yukihira Type 2.

"I will kill as many people opposed to my plan as I wanted, and I will get away from it because you are **wicked** while **I AM RIGHTEOUS!** **DIE, CHIFUYU ORIMURA! DIE!** " Ichika and Chifuyu charges toward, each with pushing their Yukihira Type 2 swords against each other. As they clash, a bright, blue light engulf the entire floor they fought.

 **.o0o.**

The rest of the Dauntless fought against the remaining UNIS Pilots, holding them back from entering the government bureau. Just a little more…all they need are just a little bit more strength, and Taiwan will become theirs.

"Why won't you die!" Miyuki screams as she dodges barrage of bullet from Iskandar's Gatling machine gun, Anaton's feet drills, and Kerlongsj' hidden blades. Hiding behind Iskandar's energy shield, Waver work rapidly, transforms the matters he touched into energy and charges the three hackers' energy. Putting his hand on the steel beam of one collapsed building, he manipulates the matter with his nanite and transform them into bullets.

"I got fresh loads of rounds." He quickly hands him new ammos. "Thank you, comrades."

"We are almost THERE! WE SHALL PROVE OURSELVES IN GLORIOUS COMBAT!" Taking his aim toward the remaining IS reinforcement, he set his thrusters on full blast before charging them at full speed, pinning two pilot to death onto a nearby building.

Madoka and Arthur fight against Laura. As the storms starts to die down, Madoka deploys her assault drones and bombards from multiple direction while Arthur parries her beam spear with his Caliburn and Excalibur. Dodging the wire-guided daggers, Arthur and Madoka attack her from both sides. Arthur slashes his swords against Laura while Madoka shoots her from behind.

"We make a good team, don't we?" Madoka grins confidently.

"Yes, we do." Fighting together side by side, the two temporarily disable Laura's shield.

 **Weapon Selection:**

 **Star breaker**

 **Beam Sabers**

 **[Contender]**

 **Bullet Type:**

 **Incendiary**

 **Tracer**

 **[Origin Bullets]**

Madoka materialize a pistol onto her hand and aims it toward Laura with the Origin Bullet loaded. When she fires a shot, Laura pushes her hand, causing her to lodge the Origin Bullet onto her railgun instead.

 **Vorsicht , Railgun für Behinderte**

 _Whatever that thing is, it has the power to fried my IS' circuit system._ Laura detaches her railgun. _Instructor! Where is she? I must find her._ Laura immediately takes off from the battle to search for Chifuyu.

"****, don't let her get away!" Yells Kerlongsj.

"Rider, tell the rest of our forces to clear the path. Caster, I need you to powered my Avalon Conquista." Kerlongsj attaches his whips onto Arthur's RX and surges electricity onto it. Arthur raises his Excalibur into the air, drawing as many energy as the sword can attract onto it.

"EEEXXXX…CALIBURRRR!" Open his eyes widely, he brings down his energy charged sword downward at the reinforcement. A large beam of bright yellow energy shoots out from his sword onto his enemies, completely wipe them out of existence.

 **.o0o.**

"Governor Kobayashi, you must evacuate with us. The Hackers have already break through our defense. Our forces can only hold them back because of this bunker," One of her secretary urges Megumi to evacuate with her.

"No. I will stay here and fight. As the governor of Taiwan, I will not abandon it," answers Megumi while she takes out an anti-IS assault rifle. Equipped in bullet proof vest and flanked by three IS-Pilots, Megumi stand guarded as she waits for the hackers to enter. Unbeknownst to everyone in the bunker, an IS-Pilot among the three summons two beam revolvers and hold the governess hostage. She shoots the two pilots in the heads, killing them instantly before their drained shield can regenerate. She then open fires onto everyone in the bunker save for the governor.

"Who are you?" Asks the governor defiantly. "Why do you side with them?"

"Siding with them?" Asks the pilot, her voice become distorted, until it turns into a deeper men's voice. The pilot's face turns gray, until it becomes a mask that covers its wearer's head. Her overall appearance also shimmers, reveal that it is only a holographic disguise that hides the body of the male pilot. The pilot removed his mask, reveal the face of an eighteenth years old young man with fair skin and short, buzz cut hair. His face bears a strong resemblance to Evelyn, albeit a male version of her face with shrewd and calculating expression.

"I am one of them. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Revolver Ocelot, and you shall remember the name of the man who have outwit you," said Ocelot mockingly while holding her at gun point. "Now, tell me the password for the bunker." He presses his revolver against her temple.

"Never!" She answers defiantly.

"I know that in Japanese culture, you people would rather than then face the humiliation of being a captive. But you will not die, because I will have fun giving you some…'enhanced inquiry' if you don't comply. The choice is now yours, Kobayashi. Choose wisely," said Revolver Ocelot playfully. Afraid of being tortured, Megumi reveals the code. "It is code MSRX-78-02"

"Very well…Thank you for your cooperation." He handcuffs her onto a pillar inside the bunker and disable the security for the Cobra Unit to come in. He waited, and when they final enter the bunker, he asks.

"Hey, mom," He asks Evelyn, "what should we do with her?"

"Keep her alive…and do not torture her," Evelyn answers seriously. "I know you like to torture people for fun, but we need her for negotiation. So I forbid you to turn her into your toy."

"Fine, mother," Revolver Ocelot answers reluctantly. Under the pressure of Evelyn, the governor has no choice but to surrender Taiwan to the Republic of Free Nations.

"Is it over?" Asks one of her squad mates?

"Our battle is over." Although tired from the battle, she declares triumphantly.

 **.o0o.**

 **0101000100101**

 **Running all diagnostic check on T-800X Prototype Infiltration Unit**

 **Scanning:**

 **1%**

 **28%**

 **49%**

 **68%**

 **88%**

 **100% complete.**

 **Psycho-Sinanju Unavailable**

 **Active Movement Controller Unavailable**

 **Gate of Arsenal Energy Level at 10%**

From the debris of the collapsed building Ichika and Chifuyu fought in, Ichika rises up from the ashes with only his custom made IS pilot suit and a set of bow and arrows on his back.

Although covered in ashes, his tailor made black IS suit is still in good condition. His form fitting black and combat shorts that stretches all the way to his knee as well as his sleeveless form fitting top with silver trimming that overlaps with his bottom piece slightly at the waist radiates an intimidating vibe.

He puts on his mask and walks toward where Chifuyu is. When he locates her, he finds her looking battered and worn out despite being inside her now barely functional IS. Chifuyu kicks him with her weaponless IS, but Ichika immediately countered with a kick as well. They throw punches against each other, metal pounding against metal.

"Still a stubborn girl, aren't you? Willing to live a lavish live by becoming the lapdog of your grandmother." He taunts her, deliver a powerful punch onto her head and sends her flying away from him.

"You…" Before she could say any other things, she spits out some blood from her mouth. Seeing Solid Archer leaping toward her with his powerful legs, she gets up and catches his punch, twisting it with her IS. Ichika immediately knees Chifuyu in the head, throw more kicks toward her. Every time Chifuyu stops Ichika from hitting her, she finds that his attack become more and more vicious.

Tired from the fight, Chifuyu's reaction time starts to slow down until finally, when she kicks toward in Ichika's direction, Ichika grabs her IS legs and throws her over his shoulder, completely disable its energy shield. His motors and servos contracts as he twists apart her IS' leg, ripping it off from its main body.

"I must say, even with the power of Twin Cores and that magnificent IS created by that mad rabbit of your friend, you are still weak." He mocks her arrogantly, "and the fact that you possesses a sense of pride and 'chivalry' gives me an evolutionary advantage.

"Hrrrghh!" Chifuyu screams painfully as Ichika delivers a kick to her ribs with his metallic feet, cracking several of her bones.

"And if history has **proven** anything," Ichika raises Chifuyu above his head and slams her onto the concrete debris with as much as much strength as he can offer, "it is the **evolution** that always wins." He brings his feet upward in preparation to stomp Chifuyu, but she quickly ejected from her IS with her katana in her hand.

"It amused me that you despise my grandmother's ideology, yet you believe in it," Chifuyu challenges him.

"I am using your principle against you, White Knight." Chifuyu swings her katana toward him, but he repeatedly parries her with his prosthetic arm.

 _It is now the time for the world to see the fall of Chifuyu Orimura._ He activates the video recorder built into his electronic eye. Dodging a slash from her, Ichika fires an arrow straight into her uterus.

"Gggaaaahhhh!" She screams painfully.

"For every family you have torn apart, you will lose your ability to bear **children** as a punishment," said Ichika viciously as he fires an arrow onto her already weakened her left legs.

"For every dignity of men you have robbed away, you will lose your ability to stand **firm.** " He then fires an arrow onto her right arm, making her clutch her right arm in agonizing pain.

"For every **man** you had killed, you will lose your ability to **kill them"** Ichika walk toward the severely weakened Chifuyu and kicks her onto the ground. Putting one of his foot over her neck, he summons one half of Rin's Souten Gagetsu he managed to salvaged and put it very close to Chifuyu's face.

"And for killing Rin," He carves the sword across Chifuyu's attractive face, leaving a blood gash on it, "and blinding my eye, you will lose what you treasured the **most…** your 'beautiful' and 'dignified' **face.** "

The world watches her execution close by. Some cheer for the injuries and the humiliation she received. Some shielded their children away from this gruesome sight. Some curses Solid Archer's name for what he had done toward their "idol". But most of them watches to see what shall eventually unfold.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh." Chifuyu cries out agonizingly, feeling blood trickles down from her face. For the first time, she finally feels the terror, the horror of being brutally butchered. She finally understood what it is like for the men to go through during the Judgement Day, powerless and helpless.

Ichika grabs her by the pony tail, lifting her up so that the world can see her battered self. " **Witness!"** Ichika hollered. " **And rejoice, PEOPLE! THE WHITE KNIGHT WILL DIE!"**

He aims the blade of Souten Gagetsu toward her neck, and swings it toward Chifuyu. However, before the blade can hit Chifuyu, Laura manage to find Ichika and stopped him with her AIC.

"Let go of her." She demands, pointing her beam spear at him.

"I don't' think so." Madoka aims her assault bits and her Star Breaker Rifle toward Laura.

"You will not attack her, traitor to all women!" Miyuki aims her beam sabers at Madoka.

"Surrender, you have lost the battle. Taiwan is no longer under your rule," said Kerlongsj dangerously, aiming his lightning charged hidden blades at them.

"Well, it seems that we have a Mexican Standoff," Ichika deadpans, "Stand down, or else I will kill Chifuyu Orimura."

Suddenly, in which no one is expecting her to come, Tabane uncloaks herself as well as her IS and rushes toward the three, dodging the attacks that are directed toward herself.

"Let's get out of here, Chi-chan," Tabane throws a smoke grenade with signal jammers, completely cloaking themselves in in it.

"Where are they?" Ichika asks angrily.

When the smokes fade away, they vanish, leaving no trace behind. Ichika slams his fist onto the ground angrily. He almost has the chance to kill Chifuyu, and then the four of them just have to waltz in and ruin his objective.

"Cheer up, we have won the battle," Madoka's reminder brings him back into reality. "Our mission has been complete

"Yea…except it felt…kind of empty without Rin," said Ichika dully, staring off into the horizon as the sun starts to rise.

 **.o0o.**

"…after numerous negotiations between the Republic of Free Nations, the local Taiwanese government, and the United Nations of Infinite Stratos, The Republic of Taiwan has regained its sovereignty again. Although it has not join the Republic of Free Nations yet, it has been negotiating military support from the Outer Haven in exchange for letting them setting up a military base in Taiwan.

With equal technological advantage over each other and the fear of mutual destruction, both the RFN and the UNIS have sign temporary ceasefire, although there is no word about further development.

This is Alexander Watson of the Australian Broadcast Channel, reporting from Taipei, Taiwan."

Laura visits Chifuyu constantly as she receives medical treatment for the tortures she received from Solid Archer. Because of Chifuyu's extensive injuries, some of her injuries cannot be healed, such as the facial scar that goes diagonally across her upper face. The invasion of Taiwan also left her sterile according to the doctor, as some of her important reproductive organs are damaged beyond repair. Laura never leaves her side, wanting to return the favor of what she had done to her before.

"How are you feeling?" She asks one day as Chifuyu finishes her rehabilitation session.

"Not as strong as before."

"You will rise up to the top again," Laura encourages Chifuyu. "The Hackers are dangerous, aren't them?"

"Yes. They are. I never thought that terrorist group like Phantom Task can become a powerful nation that is our equal."

"This would be like the Cold War all over again," Laura remarks.

"A new storm is coming, and we have to be prepared for them."

 **.o0o.**

Things doesn't go well when Miyuki return from Taiwan. For reason she doesn't know at first, she is thrown into the prison. It is until then, when she meets her grandmother and Shin Orimura, she learned that she is accused of treason against UNIS. But how could this happen? She has done nothing wrong against the very nation she served. Worst of all, Shin, of all people, has been given money and the right to interrogate Miyuki in rewards for providing evidences against her.

"I swear! it wasn't me that conspire the IS Pilots to rebel against UNIS," she pleads helplessly.

"Well, the evidences here are all against you." Shin plays one of the messages from Miyuki's phone, which in reality, is actually a scripted message created by Ichika that is forcibly downloaded onto her phone through the computer virus he created.

"Miyuki Orimura, this is Solid Archer. I know you want to rise above all ranks and surpass Chifuyu. I will help you, but in exchange, you must join Project Peanut." The audio recording plays out.

"I swear, I don't know what Project Peanut is," Miyuki declares her innocence desperately.

"Do not try to deny your crime, my dear sister," said Shin condescendingly. "Sayaka and I have suspicion that you are conspiring with RFN to overthrow UNIS. I do not wish that you are actually conspiring against UNIS, my dear sister, but unfortunately, your word says it all."

He plays out a secret recording of Miyuki's word back when he and Sayaka encounters her. "…I will do anything I could to achieve victories. I will not let my allies stand in my way of becoming the greatest pilot."

"Well?"

"I did say that, but that's-" Before she could go on to defend her innocence, Shin slams her head onto the metal table. "UNIS views boys like us as inferior. But do you know what is lower than a boy? A woman that is a traitor to all other women," said Shin harshly, although he is laughing inwardly. _Payback b****. This is for how you treat me before._

"Enough, Shin Orimura." Satsuki walks in to the interrogation room. "Family members shouldn't hurt family members physically."

"Grandmother…I am innocent," Miyuki begs desperately.

"I want to believe that you are innocent, Miyuki-chan, but all of the evidences are against you. But because you are a good pilot and an important asset to UNIS, I will give you another chance. Here is my offer, you will either work in peanut farm as for your entire life, or you could start all your career all over again under our close supervision."

"But I'm innocent!" She asserts her innocence again, almost at the brinks of crying because of the humiliation she is forced to go through for the crime she didn't commit.

"These are my offer, Miyuki. Take it or leave it."

 _Ichika, looks like our scheme to frame Miyuki for the hacking gambit of yours work. I'll be looking forward to work with you again._

 **.o0o.**

Two months have passes since the success of the Invasion of Taiwan. With the ceasefire agreement between RFN and UNIS, the RFN have finally secure its place as the legitimate force that will stand against UNIS.

The Dauntless platoon finds themselves acclaimed by the citizens of the Republic as the Conquering Heroes of Justice when they return to Australia. People flooded the street just to see them parading on the street in person. Although she still recovering from the battle psychologically, Madoka finds herself receiving recognition from the people. Although most people do not know her true face, they pay their respect to her by naming her the IS Slayer.

Ichika's success in Taiwan causes his reputation to skyrocket. Now known as the living legend Solid Archer by the people, Ichika finds himself attracting a lot of attention from the people, especially media and hordes of fangirls who claimed that his bravery has capture their hearts. Instead of words of skepticism, he hears word of praises from the people.

"White Knight may have killed thousands, but Solid Archer killed ten thousands!" He knows that it is going to take him sometimes to get used his recently skyrocketed popularity. To prevent rebellion in the RFN, he spearheaded a special task force named Equality Enforcer, whose mission is to capture anyone who supported sexism.

Its operation has been successful. Over the course of time, they have captured many female supremacists living in the RFN as well as rebels in RFN who supported UNIS' ideology.

"May these flame of righteousness cleanses the world from your impure ideals," said Ichika toward the group of female supremacists as well as UNIS captives cruelly. "BURN THEM!"

Chained to metal poles behind them, the captured UNIS captives and the female supremacists struggle to break free from their restraint as flames erupt from beneath them. The prisoners scream in pain as fiery flames crept onto them, burn away their skin, their muscles, their bones, and eventually turn them into lifeless ashes.

Flocks of men flooded Neo Salem, a maximum security prison compound built in the desert of Australia, to watch the execution of their most hated enemies.

Most audiences, primarily men, watch their suffering in joy. The cries of suffering of those prisoner and the desperate screams of their children who watched their parent burn to death are immediately drown out by the men's triumphant cheers. Many men see their execution as the way to pave way for genders equality. However, many other men see this as the retribution of female's tyranny. For every man they transgressed against, let them suffer seven-fold of punishments. The role will soon be reversed, and those men wish to see male's rule once again.

Ichika watched their execution with hardened heart and guiltless eyes. _Truly, it is a fitting punishment for people like you. You will be next, Chifuyu Orimura…our war is not over yet._

 **.o0o.**

 **A.N.: I must admit; RX-Core is not exactly an original idea. Gundam 00 is part of my inspiration for the RX Core. If IS-Core is like the GN Drive in Gundam 00, then RX-Core is like the GN Drive Tau.**

 **Kuen, the bow and arrow shaped rifle Ichika uses, means Red Flame in English.**

 **The Graze Hunter is inspired by the Graze from Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans with Float System from Code Geass.**

 **Things to add for revising:**

 **Outer Haven Agent in mission discussion.**

 **.o0o.**

 **[Objective: Activate Liquid Archer]**

 **[Authorized by: Cipher]**

 **[Locaton: Rocky Mountain, Cipher Research Center]**

Deep within a dark, undisclosed research facility only a selected few are aware of, there is a dimly lighted room that distinguished itself from the darkness. Inside that room, several chambers glows ominously; its steel doors and small glass panels hide what appears to be cryogenically frozen humans. However, one of the chambers is slowly thawing its content.

While the frosts clear away from the small glass panel of that particular chamber, one could see a man lying unconsciously inside it. He has a well-toned, muscular, and athletic body; but the strangest feature about him lies on his face. He has a face that is identical to Ichika, but instead of short black hair like what Ichika has before, he has a wild, shoulder-length blonde hair.

 **01010101000111**

 **010101010001**

 **0101010100**

 **01010101**

 **010101**

 **0101**

 **01**

 **Cyberdyne System T-800 Infiltration Unit**

 **All System Online**

 **Energy Level 100%**

The man awakens. His eyes glows ominously red before it fades away quickly.

His once emotionless face shift into a psychotic grin. _The Republic and UNIS has set the stage. It is time for Cipher to make its move._

* * *

And with this, the story is over. Sorry I took so long uploading it, really a lot of things happened at my place and it might take way longer for me to do a lot more. As for the chapter, this is the end of the story. The original writer didn't continue with this story and I know myself well enough that I'm not good enough to keep writing this, let alone, I don't have enough knowledge about the other stuff he wrapped up in this. So if you think you got the skills and the knowledge of the other fandoms, writing this. Knock at my door and we'll work something out. As for one more, let's say, less positive reviews, I couldn't be bothered really. I got my own ideas about you and what you put on paper and got even a few counter arguments but I just don't want to waste the energy of arguing. Experience taught me. Never works out.

If you feel insulted by this message, too fucking bad. The rest of my readers, well, I'll see you guys around. Thanks for the support and well, that's all.

Saluut.


End file.
